Meurtre au Manoir Malefoy
by Aurea-1227
Summary: Quand Lucius est retrouvé mort lors du réveillon de Nouvel An, les soupçons se portent immédiatement sur les trois personnes avec qui on l'a entendu se disputer au cours de la soirée. Le meurtrier est-il sa bien-aimée épouse, Narcissa ? Son têtu de fils, Drago ? Ou la fougueuse fiancée de son fils, Hermione Granger ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle traduction de Cleotheo (auteur que j'avais déjà traduite précédemment).

Nous revoici donc avec une nouvelle histoire avec pour personnages Drago et Hermione mais également leur entourage.

J'ai terminé la traduction et l'histoire comporte 10 chapitres. Je prévois de publier une fois par semaine.

Voilà, je ne vais parler plus longtemps et je vais plutôt vous laissez à la lecture. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :-)

Bonne lecture !

**_Disclaimer_ **: L'histoire appartient à Cleotheo et le reste à JKR

**_Résumé_ **: _Quand Lucius est retrouvé mort lors du réveillon de Nouvel An, les soupçons se portent immédiatement sur les trois personnes avec qui on l'a entendu se disputer au cours de la soirée. Le meurtrier est-il sa bien-aimée épouse, Narcissa ? Son têtu de fils, Drago ? Ou la fougueuse fiancée de son fils, Hermione Granger ? Ou y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec des envies de meurtre, tapi dans l'ombre du Manoir ?_

* * *

**LE CORPS**

**L**e grand jardin du Manoir Malefoy était éclairé par des dizaines de lucioles enchantées comme la fête annuelle du réveillon de Nouvel An atteignait son paroxysme. Dans le monde sorcier, lors du réveillon de Nouvel An, il n'y avait qu'un endroit où les gens voulaient être invités, chez les Malefoy. Les gens attendaient en retenant leur souffle les invitations qui arrivaient début décembre, les meilleurs uniquement étaient invités au Manoir Malefoy pour la Nouvelle Année et c'était un honneur de recevoir une des précieuses invitations argentées et vertes avec la belle calligraphie personnelle de Narcissa Malefoy.

Malgré leur implication dans la guerre, les trois Malefoy s'étaient efforcés d'effacer leurs erreurs passées. Avec beaucoup de travail et un véritable changement d'attitude, la famille Malefoy avait reconstruit sa réputation et était à nouveau considéré comme l'une des plus grandes familles du Royaume-Uni.

Lucius Malefoy avait surpris tout le monde après la guerre quand il a publiquement admis son statut de Mangemort. Il a encore plus surpris de personnes quand il a annoncé que c'était la pire décision de sa vie et que c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait désespérément arranger. En privé, Lucius a passé un marché avec les Aurors pour ne pas être enfermé à Azkaban et il avait collaboré pendant des mois avec eux pour capturer les Mangemorts encore en vie. Tandis que les détails de ce marché restaient privés, le Ministre a rendu public combien d'informations Lucius leur avait fournis. Le résultat de son aide ayant été la capture des Mangemorts, cela rendant une paix au monde sorcier, Lucius a été pardonné par la majorité des gens et fut même considéré comme un héros par quelques-uns. Lucius utilisa son tout nouveau statut pour faire gagner le nom des Malefoy en respect, faisant une nouvelle fois associer aux gens son nom avec la puissante famille sorcière, sans toutefois les sombres connotations.

Narcissa Malefoy était acclamée en tant que héros quand, immédiatement après la guerre, il devint évident qu'elle avait menti à Voldemort et avait sauvé Harry. Même si la protection de son fils avait été sa principale motivation derrière ce mensonge, ce que Narcissa a ouvertement admis, les gens tenaient toujours compte de son courage à mentir à Voldemort. Comme son mari commençait à regagner la popularité dans le monde sorcier, la presse commença à se focaliser sur Narcissa, avant la guerre, ils ne donnaient pas trop d'importance à Narcissa mais la presse a vite découvert que le public avait un goût pour la famille pleine de remords, spécialement pour la magnifique femme de Lucius Malefoy. Durant les années avant la guerre, Narcissa avait été profondément impliquée dans de nombreuses associations mais, avec le nouvel intérêt sur sa vie, il est devenu évident que son travail associatif était une chose publique. Malgré un certain temps pour s'habituer à l'intrusion de la presse dans sa vie, Narcissa avait par la suite utilisé la presse pour faire de la publicité pour ses associations. Ces temps-ci, même si elle n'était pas dans la presse concernant son travail associatif, Narcissa figurait dans les colonnes people comme on parlait de sa dernière fête.

Tandis que Lucius et Narcissa avait sans aucun doute favorisé l'image des Malefoy, le consensus général était que c'était leur fils, Drago, qui était la principale raison pour laquelle la famille avait été acceptée de nouveau dans le monde sorcier. Après la guerre, Drago était pleinement préparé à accepter toutes les conséquences de ses actes. Comme dossier du plus jeune Mangemort, son procès était le plus attendu à la suite de guerre. A la surprise de tous, Drago refusa de témoigner pour sa propre défense. De nombreuses personnes, incluant Harry Potter, témoignèrent qu'il avait subi de sévères pressions pour rejoindre Voldemort et qu'il n'avait pas voulu exécuter ses souhaits. Il y eut beaucoup de larmes et de sympathie dans le tribunal, le jour où Narcissa témoigna et révéla que Drago avait reçu deux choix de Voldemort, il pouvait soit recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres ou regarder sa mère être torturée et tuée devant lui. Malgré qu'il n'ait pas une seule fois essayé de se défiler de ses actions, Drago fut reconnu innocent de toutes les charges à l'unanimité. L'information qui fut révélée combinée avec la manière digne avec laquelle Drago s'était comporté tout au long de son procès, se solda par un support massif du public pour le jeune Malefoy.

Après le procès, Drago partit travailler dans la société malade de son père. Tandis que Lucius reprit sa place dans la société après la guerre, Drago travailla de nombreuses heures pour rendre leur affaire plus fructueuse, il arrêta de négocier avec les firmes qui avaient des connections avec le côté noir et il étendit même la part de l'entreprise dans le monde moldu. Le succès en affaire de Drago combiné avec sa bonne prestance, lui valurent de paraître régulièrement dans la presse sorcière, soit pour le louer sur une affaire qu'il avait conduite pour le travail ou spéculant sur la sorcière avec laquelle il sortait. Près de deux ans après la guerre, la presse encerclant Drago atteint son paroxysme quand il fut photographié en rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger, la plus brillante sorcière de son âge et une des trois membres du trio d'or qui avait vaincu Voldemort. La presse aima l'idée que la jeune fille de Gryffondor et membre du trio d'or et le Serpentard mauvais garçon étaient ensemble et le couple apparu régulièrement dans les tabloïds et magazines alors que leur relation progressait. La nouvelle de leurs fiançailles, trois mois auparavant, avait causé une agitation et le monde sorcier attendait impatiemment les nouvelles de la date à laquelle ils pouvaient espérer voir les noces attendues de longue date.

Comme pour toutes les fêtes se déroulant au Manoir Malefoy, la presse était exclue, non pas que cela les arrêta pour camper dehors dans le jardin, dans l'espoir de capturer quelques photos avec les lentilles à longue distance ou parler à quelqu'un qui avait flâné un peu trop loin de l'action. Narcissa était bien consciente que la presse entourait la fête, sachant que les quelques photos qu'ils pourraient prendre s'avéreraient utiles pour s'assurer que les gens se souviennent du changement de sa famille, elle était donc assez contente pour les laisser.

A minuit moins quart, après avoir vérifié que le feu d'artifice magique était prêt, Narcissa entreprit de retrouver son mari. Lucius n'était pas exactement la personne à laquelle elle voulait parler à l'instant mais, pour sauver les apparences, Narcissa se prépara à paraître publiquement auprès de son mari. Après avoir inspecté le jardin, sans succès, Narcissa revint dans le Manoir quand elle fut arrêtée par son amie de toujours, Sylvia Parkinson.

« Cissa, la fête est magnifique, comme toujours. » dit Sylvia avec un sourire. « Bien que je n'ai pas vu ton mari depuis un moment. »

« J'allais justement à sa recherche. » sourit Narcissa poliment. « Tu connais Lucius, il est probablement entré dans son bureau pour travailler»

« Typiquement masculin, mon Harold est le même » dit Sylvia. Harold était le mari de Sylvia. « J'allais rejoindre la salle de bain avant le feu d'artifice, je peux le presser si tu veux. »

« Ce serait gentil, merci. » dit Narcissa, reconnaissante de l'aide de son amie.

Comme Sylvia rentrait dans le Manoir, Narcissa laissa son regard vagabonder à travers le jardin. Tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment, la fête était un autre énorme succès. Comme elle apercevait Drago et Hermione s'approcher d'elle, Narcissa sourit à son fils et sa fiancée. Narcissa était une grande fan de la fougueuse sorcière à qui Drago était fiancé et elle attendait impatiemment le jour où elle ferait officiellement partie de la famille.

Drago et Hermione venaient juste de rejoindre Narcissa quand un cri terrifiant interrompit les festivités. Bien que le bruit ne perturba pas tous les invités, les personnes qui étaient assez proche du Manoir se tournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quelques secondes après le cri, une Sylvia en sanglots apparu à la porte qu'elle avait empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Il est mort. » sanglota Sylvia. « Lucius est mort. »

**OoO**

**L**e jour de la Nouvelle Année, Calvin Bainbridge, chef du département des Aurors, se trouvait assis, pataugeant dans une pile de papiers. Bainbridge aurait préféré se retrouver à sa maison avec sa femme mais, malheureusement, c'était à son tour de travailler pendant les vacances. Bainbridge était un patron juste et il pensait que, s'il attendait de son équipe de travailler, à tour de rôle, pendant les vacances, il devait en faire de même.

Un coup à la porte perturba son travail, levant le regard, Bainbridge découvrit un de ses nouveaux Aurors, Aiden Scott, entrant dans la pièce.

« Nous venons de recevoir un appel, nous avons une affaire. » dit Aiden à son patron. « Lucius Malefoy a été retrouvé mort dans son bureau, cela ressemble à un meurtre. »

Bainbridge grogna, il était surpris que quelqu'un n'ait pas déjà tué l'ancien Mangemort quelques années plus tôt. Malgré l'opinion du public, que Lucius était repentant de ses actions pendant la guerre, Bainbridge avait une opinion différente. Directement après la guerre, Bainbridge faisait partie de l'équipe d'Aurors qui avait marchandé avec Lucius l'information qu'ils avaient reçue de l'homme blond, son opinion était que Lucius n'avait pas réellement changé, il faisait juste ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter d'aller à Azkaban.

« Avez-vous pris des dispositions pour que l'équipe de médecine légale nous accompagne ? » demanda Bainbridge comme il se levait de son bureau.

« Ils sont en chemin. » répondit Aiden.

« Allons-y alors. » dit Bainbridge, quittant son bureau.

En dehors du département des Aurors, de nombreux Aurors de garde attendaient de rejoindre le Manoir Malefoy. L'un d'eux expliqua que la zone de transplannage avait été installée donc les hommes gagnèrent la cheminée dans le coin le plus éloigné du département, se préparant à transplanner sur la scène du meurtre.

Bainbridge laissa quelques membres de son équipe transplanner au Manoir Malefoy avant d'y transplanner lui-même, ceux restant fermant la marche derrière leur patron. Arrivant dans une pièce à haut plafond avec de petits meubles, Bainbridge jeta un regard alentour, repérant deux de ses Aurors de garde saluant leurs collègues de travail.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avaient tous deux rejoints le département des Aurors directement après la guerre. Bien que Bainbridge ait accepté que les hommes avaient le potentiel pour être Aurors, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient pour l'instant, les bons diplômes pour être accepté dans le programme d'entraînement. De plus, Bainbridge savait que, au-délà de ces préoccupations, il était de notoriété publique que Potter et Weasley étaient favorisés par le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt. Bainbridge était également conscient que Kingsley alignait Potter pour être son successeur à la tête du département, non pas qu'il prévoyait de se retirer pour un long moment encore.

« Potter, Weasley. » dit Bainbridge, se dirigeant vers les deux hommes. « J'attends votre rapport sur l'accident. »

« Oui, nous avons collecté le plus d'informations que nous pouvions. » dit Harry.

« Où est le corps ? » demanda Bainbridge, notant l'arrivée de l'équipe médico-légale dans la pièce.

« Dans le bureau, le long du couloir. » dit Ron, en gagnant la porte et en désignant la bonne direction à l'équipe médico-légale.

« Nous avons rassemblé la plupart des invités dans la salle de bal. » dit Harry, espérant impressionner son patron.

« Pourquoi seulement la plupart ? » questionna Bainbridge.

« La famille est dans la pièce de devant et Mrs Parkinson est dans la bibliothèque avec son mari et sa fille, c'est elle qui a découvert le corps. » dit Ron.

« Parkinson ? » Bainbridge haussa un sourcil en direction d'Harry. « Une quelconque relation avec votre petite-amie ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Harry. « C'est la mère de Pansy qui a découvert Lucius. »

« Nous parlerons d'abord avec elle, ensuite vous pouvez partir. » dit Bainbridge. En se tournant vers deux de ses Aurors, il les envoya parler avec les Parkinson.

« Nous pouvons rester et aider. » offrit Ron, désireux de participer à une enquête de grande envergure.

« Non vous ne pouvez pas. » dit fermement Bainbridge. « J'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait ce soir mais vous savez tous les deux que vous ne pouvez prendre part à l'enquête alors que vous êtes de potentiels témoins. Potter, après que nous en ayons fini avec votre petite-amie et sa famille, vous êtes libres de partir. La même chose pour vous Weasley, je suppose que votre petite-amie est également ici. »

Ron acquiesça comme Bainbridge se tournait pour donner plus d'instructions à ses Aurors. « Je veux les noms et adresses de chaque invité qui était dans ce Manoir ce soir. Commencez par la petite-amie de Weasley. »

« Voulez-vous que nous les interrogions tous ? » demanda l'un des Aurors.

« Brièvement. Tout ce que je veux savoir pour l'instant, c'est quand les gens ont vu pour la dernière Lucius Malefoy vivant et s'ils ont été témoins de quoique ce soit à son propos tout le long de cette soirée. » Bainbridge renvoya quelques personnes de son équipe pour s'occuper des témoins avant de se tourner vers Aiden. « Allez, allons voir le corps. »

Après s'être assuré qu'Harry et Ron aient bien compris qu'ils devaient partir aussi vite que possible, Bainbridge se dirigea vers le bureau. Entrant dans la pièce richement décorée, son regard tomba immédiatement sur le corps étendu de Lucius Malefoy, affalé sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons ? » demanda Bainbridge au chef de l'équipe médico-légale, Tess Dunlop.

« Il a été tué par un coup à l'arrière de la tête. » dit Tess, pointant la bosse à l'arrière du crâne de Lucius.

« Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas utilisé la magie ? » demanda Aiden. Il était Auror uniquement depuis un peu moins d'un an et n'avait pas encore été témoin d'un crime où l'assassin n'avait pas utilisé la magie.

« Il y a beaucoup de raisons. » expliqua Bainbridge. Il aimait bien Aiden donc il souhaitait expliquer les choses plus en détails pour le jeune homme. « La magie peut être tracée sur une personne de nos jours donc, ne pas utiliser la magie peut être un moyen d'essayer de rester anonyme. Ou cela peut être dû à une impulsion subite, celui qui a fait cela n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Lucius, cela peut juste être une dispute qui a dégénéré. Il y a des gens qui, malgré leurs pouvoirs magiques, sont plus disposés à réagir de façon physique. »

« Comme la future belle-fille de Lucius. » dit Aiden, une histoire qu'il avait entendue lui traversant l'esprit.

« Hermione Granger ? » questionna Bainbridge. Il n'avait rencontré la jeune femme que quelques fois mais il aurait préféré qu'elle, et non pas ses amis, ait postulé pour être Auror, elle était exceptionnellement brillante et été retournée à l'école pour obtenir son diplôme, à la différence de ses amis.

« Oui, il y a cette histoire dont j'ai entendu Ron parler à son propos. » dit Aiden. « Ce n'est pas un secret qu'elle et son fiancé se détestaient à l'école, eh bien apparemment il y a eu un accident durant leur deuxième ou troisième année, j'ai oublié laquelle. »

« Les faits Aiden. » soupira Bainbridge. Il aimait le jeune homme mais parfois, il prenait une éternité pour faire le point ou clore son histoire.

« Le fait est que, après une dispute, Hermione avait apparemment menacé son, désormais, fiancé avec sa baguette. Mais au lieu de lui jeter un sort, ce que la plupart des personnes auraient fait, elle se dégagea brusquement avant de se retourner et de le frapper. Selon Ron, elle avait presque cassé son nez. »

Bainbridge analysa l'histoire d'Aiden, bien qu'elle se soit passée il y a plusieurs années, cela montrait qu'Hermione Granger avait une tendance à être violente. Bainbridge décida quand même d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse toute l'histoire avant de la considérer comme réelle, ce n'était pas un secret que Ron Weasley n'était pas le plus grand fan de Drago Malefoy et il ne serait pas étonné que le roux ait arrangé une histoire pour la rendre plus embarrassante vis-à-vis de l'autre homme.

Après avoir de nouveau parlé avec l'équipe médico-légale, qui avait examiné le corps de plus près et passé le bureau au peigne fin à la recherche de preuves, Bainbridge et Aiden retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe. Les personnes étant désireuses de s'en aller, les témoins avaient été coopératifs et les quelques derniers étaient justement en train de partir quand Bainbridge entra dans la salle de bal.

« Bien, avons-nous quelque chose ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« La plupart des personnes n'ont rien vu mais nous en avons une petite poignée qui ont vu Lucius se disputer plus tôt dans la soirée. » dit l'un des Aurors.

« Avec qui se disputait-il ? » demanda Bainbridge, espérant avoir un cas simple à traiter et arrêter immédiatement le tueur.

« Nous avons plusieurs personnes qui ont reconnu qu'il se disputait avec sa femme, Narcissa. » Le même Auror parla de nouveau. « Mais beaucoup plus ont insisté sur le fait que c'était son fils, Drago, avec qui il se disputait. »

« De plus, il y a également un autre groupe qui affirme qu'il se disputait avec la fiancée de son fils, Hermione. » annonça un autre Auror.

« Intéressant. » songea Bainbridge. « S'il s'est disputé avec ces trois-là, je me demande lequel était le dernier. »

L'ensemble des Aurors acquiesça, sachant exactement ce que Bainbridge insinuait. Il y avait beaucoup de chance que la dernière personne avec qui Lucius s'était disputait, l'ait tué. Bainbridge donna quelques ordres à son équipe avant de sortir pour parler avec la famille de la victime, un des Aurors pouvant lui indiquer la bonne direction après avoir trouvé plus tôt, grâce à Harry, l'endroit où se trouvait la pièce de devant.

Bainbridge donna un coup avant d'entrer dans la pièce de devant, ses yeux scannant immédiatement l'énorme pièce qui faisait deux fois la taille du premier étage de sa modeste maison. Son regard tomba ensuite sur la famille en pleurs, non pas qu'ils aient l'air affolé. Une Narcissa Malefoy froide et calme était assise dans un fauteuil à dossier haut tandis que Drago Malefoy et sa fiancée était assis côte à côte dans un petit divan.

« Je suis Calvin Bainbridge, Chef des Aurors. Je vais conduire l'enquête. » se présenta Bainbridge avant de s'assoir sur le siège que Drago lui désignait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Drago. « Comment est-il mort ? »

« Mr Malefoy a été frappé à l'arrière de la tête, le coup étant assez fort pour le tuer. »

« Il a été tué ? » murmura Narcissa, horrifiée.

Elle n'avait pas été voir Lucius comme Harry avait insisté sur le fait que moins de personnes entreraient dans le bureau, mieux cela serait pour l'enquête. Narcissa avait supposé que Lucius avait subi une attaque cardiaque ou quelque chose de semblable, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un meutre.

« Oui Madame. » acquiesça Bainbridge, étudiant avec attention les trois personnes dans la pièce. La surprise de Narcissa semblait sincère mais il voulait attendre d'avoir interrogé les trois personnes avant de prendre une décision quant à leur culpabilité. « J'ai cru comprendre que chacun d'entre vous aviez eu des mots avec Mr Malefoy ce soir. »

Bainbridge observa attentivement les réactions de tous les trois à ces accusations. Drago reprit ses esprits le plus rapidement, se tournant pour lancer un regard furieux à l'Auror tandis que Narcissa et Hermione semblaient méfiantes.

« Vous nous accusez de quelque chose ? » dit Drago d'un ton brusque, ses yeux gris étincelant dangereusement.

« Non, je ne fais que constater les faits. » Bainbridge haussa les épaules, non pas, du moins, qu'il soit intimidé par le jeune Malefoy. Il pouvait facilement voir comment les gens pouvaient être intimidés par le jeune homme froid devant lui mais il avait une longue expérience en tant qu'Auror pour que cela puisse le perturber. « Nous avons plusieurs personnes qui ont entendu Mr Malefoy se disputer avec chacun de vous trois durant la soirée. »

« Je suppose que vous voulez savoir le sujet alors. » dit Drago.

« Pas ce soir. Il est tard, je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous allions nous reposer. » dit Bainbridge, en se levant. « J'aimerai que vous veniez tous les trois au Ministère demain, je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous indiquer l'heure. »

« Bien sûr, nous y serons. » dit Narcissa.

« J'ai peur que vous ne pussiez rester au Manoir ce soir Mrs Malefoy. » dit Bainbridge, en s'adressant à la femme blonde. « Avec un peu de chance, nous conclurons l'enquête assez vite mais cela peut prendre plusieurs jours avant que vous ne puissiez revenir. Avez-vous un endroit où aller ? »

« Vous pouvez venir avec nous, Narcissa. » dit Hermione, se déplaçant pour venir s'installer sur le bras du fauteuil de Narcissa.

Bainbridge observa la sincère affection quand Narcissa pris la main d'Hermione et sourit à sa future belle-fille. Bainbridge ne pouvait s'imaginer Lucius Malefoy être heureux d'avoir une Née-Moldue dans sa famille, mais sa femme n'avait clairement aucun problème avec le choix de partenaire de son fils.

Après avoir vérifié l'adressa à laquelle il pouvait trouver la famille Malefoy, Bainbridge quitta la pièce. Après avoir envoyé un Auror se tenir auprès de la famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêt à partir, Bainbridge regagna le bureau, où l'enquête était pour l'heure encore en cours. Après avoir laissé plus d'instructions à son équipe au Manoir, il transplanna au Minsitère où il s'adressa au reste de l'équipe qui était rentrée à la base.

Regagnant son bureau, Bainbridge exposa l'enquête sur laquelle il travaillait maintenant. La logique voudrait que l'assassin de Lucius soit quelqu'un avec qui il s'est disputé ce soir, les laissant avec trois suspects. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait parlé avec le trio et entendu les sujets à propos desquels ils se disputaient, Bainbridge devait élargir les possibilités de suspects. C'était une réelle possibilité qu'il ait parlé au meurtrier ce soir, mais il y avait toujours une chance que quelqu'un d'extérieur ait été celui qui a réellement tué l'ancien Mangemort.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Le décor est planté : Lucius est mort mais qui est le meurtrier ? Avez-vous déjà des suppositions ?

Désolée pour certaines phrases qui ne sont sans doute pas très française mais j'essaie de faire au mieux

Voilà, je vous laisse donc ici, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine :-)

xXx

Aurea


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Merci beaucoup pour tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris et/ou en alerte. Merci également à **choupette13** pour sa review :)

Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir ce deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire appartient à Cleotheo et les personnages à JKR

* * *

**Hermione**

_**N/A- Les trois prochains chapitres se passent trois mois avant la fête et expliqueront les problèmes qu'Hermione, Narcissa et Drago avaient avec Lucius.**_

**Trois mois auparavant - Septembre**

**R**egardant l'heure, Hermione Granger referma le livre qui était sur son bureau. Rangeant ses affaires, Hermione saisit son manteau et son sac et quitta son bureau. Hermione avait rendez-vous avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, pour déjeuner et elle était un peu en retard. Du fait qu'Hermione ne travaillait pas au Ministère, elle passait souvent plusieurs jours sans voir Harry et Ron donc, elle chérissait les jours où ils se voyaient pour diner.

Après la guerre, Harry et Ron avait directement intégré la formation d'Auror tandis qu'Hermione était retournée à l'école pour refaire sa dernière année. Hermione savait qu'avec son dossier scolaire exceptionnel et sa part dans la guerre, elle pouvait avoir n'importe quel emploi qu'elle voudrait mais, après avoir passé six ans à travailler dur à Poudlard, elle voulait réellement les meilleurs résultats qu'elle avait toujours espérés atteindre. Hermione retourna donc à l'école comme elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie et les neufs mois supplémentaires d'école lui ont donné beaucoup de temps pour décider de sa carrière.

Après les ravages dont elle avait été témoin à la fois pendant et après la guerre, Hermione était déterminée à profiter de la vie et ne pas s'enfermer dans une carrière ennuyante et inintéressante. Durant l'année scolaire, Hermione reçut de nombreuses offres d'emploi, bien qu'elle en ait refusé nombre d'entre elles. Même Kingsley lui avait proposé n'importe quel emploi qu'elle voulait au Ministère. Hermione commençait à penser qu'elle allait accepter l'offre de Kingsley, même si cela n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'intéressait, quand elle reçut une offre d'emploi d'une firme privée basée à Londres.

_Squiggles and Falstaff_, la firme qui l'avait contactée, était spécialisée dans la recherche d'objets magiques rares. Tout leur personnel était trié sur le volet et seuls les meilleurs lanceurs de sort étaient contactés et se voyaient offrir un poste. L'entreprise était divisée en plusieurs services, chacun spécialisé dans un seul type d'objet. Enlever une malédiction sur un pendentif était totalement différent que de le faire sur un livre, par exemple. L'offre qu'Hermione reçu, était de travailler dans le service des livres de l'entreprise.

L'idée de travailler avec d'anciens et puissants livres était très tentante pour Hermione et, après avoir rencontré un de ses collègues plus âgé, elle accepta de travailler avec eux. Depuis lors, Hermione faisait beaucoup de progrès dans sa carrière et était chef adjointe du département, la plus jeune personne de l'entreprise à être dans un poste de direction.

Hermione n'a jamais regretté sa décision de travailler pour _Squiggles et Falstaff._ Elle aimait la variété de son travail et le trouvait extrêmement satisfaisant. Hermione aimait le fait que, certains jours, elle pouvait détruire la malédiction de livres noirs et, le jour d'après, elle pouvait enchanter des livres pour un éditeur. Hermione aimait également les voyages qui allaient avec son emploi parfois, c'était plus facile de voyager vers les clients et, d'autres fois, le voyage se faisait car le client avait requis un certain livre dont il avait besoin en location ou en vente.

Malgré qu'elle aimait beaucoup son travail, Hermione était également reconnaissante de l'avoir pris pour une autre raison. Trois ans et demi plus tôt, cela lui a permis de renouer contact avec Drago Malefoy, son nouveau fiancé. Hermione ne travaillait que depuis un an dans l'entreprise quand son patron lui donna sa première mission en solo. L'excitation initiale qu'Hermione avait ressenti de recevoir son premier client fut refroidie quand son patron lui révéla l'identité de son client, _Malefoy Holdings_. Hermione savait que Drago était maintenant en charge de l'entreprise mais, malgré son changement d'attitude après la guerre, elle était toujours récalcitrante de travailler avec son ancien adversaire d'école. Malgré sa répugnance de faire affaire avec Drago, Hermione fit passer son travail avant tout et arrangea une réunion avec l'ancien Serpentard.

Hermione fut heureusement surprise de sa rencontre, Drago fut parfaitement poli et semblait n'avoir aucun problème de travailler avec elle. Le travail était d'enlever les quelques sorts noirs d'une vielle bibliothèque que l'entreprise de Drago venait juste d'acheter. Le travail fut long, prenant près de trois mois pour être fini. Hermione fut surprise que Drago soit souvent là et montre un réel intérêt et aux livres et à comment elle faisait pour les rendre sûrs pour lire.

A la fin des trois mois, Hermione et Drago avait appris à mieux se connaître l'un et l'autre et plus souvent que jamais, leurs réunions se terminaient par un flirt subtil de la part de l'un et de l'autre. Aussitôt que son travail fut terminé, Drago proposa un rendez-vous à Hermione après le choc de la proposition de Drago, Hermione accepta et la paire commença à sortir ensemble.

Malgré les nombreuses disputes, le couple avait vu leur relation s'épanouir, et moins d'un an plus tard, Hermione avait emménagé dans l'appartement luxueux de Drago à Chelsea. Malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient tous les deux de manière heureuse, le mariage n'était pas quelque chose dont ils avaient discuté, jusqu'au week-end passé. Quand Hermione était rentrée à la maison le vendredi soir, Drago l'emmena en week-end elle était heureuse comme c'était son anniversaire et c'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent, elle ne pensait donc à rien d'autre. Malgré que le week-end ait été plus romantique que tout ce que Drago avait jamais fait, Hermione n'avait toujours pas réalisé jusqu'à ce que Drago s'agenouille et lui offre une éblouissante bague de fiançailles en diamant.

Les fiançailles d'Hermione étaient d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle voulait rencontrer Harry et Ron pour diner. Normalement, ils ne se voyaient pas le lundi mais Hermione avait insisté, elle savait que la presse révélerait assez tôt ses fiançailles et elle voulait en parler à ses amis d'abord avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent dans les journaux.

Pour l'heure, Hermione arriva au café où elle allait habituellement manger avec ses amis et Harry et Ron l'attendaient. Souriant à ses amis, Hermione marcha jusqu'à leur table.

« Joyeux anniversaire, 'Mione. » Ron accueillit son amie dans ses bras.

« Merci Ron. » sourit Hermione, se tournant pour accueillir Harry qui lui souhaitait également bon anniversaire.

« Est-ce que tu as passé un bon week-end d'anniversaire ? » demanda Harry comme les trois amis s'asseyaient.

« Oui, Drago m'a emmené à New York. » dit Hermione. « Et il a fait sa demande en mariage. »

« Finalement, il en a mis du temps. » dit Ron avec une grimace.

« Tu savais qu'il allait faire sa demande ? » demanda Hermione, étonnée.

« Oui. » acquiesça Harry. « Il nous l'a dit il y a plusieurs mois. »

« Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'il prenne autant de temps pour avoir le courage de le faire, pas étonnant puisqu'il n'était pas à Gryffondor. » ajouta Ron.

« Donc, vous êtes d'accord pour que je me marie avec Drago ? » demanda Hermione. Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée d'arrêter de voir Drago juste parce que ses amis n'approuvaient pas sa relation mais elle avait réellement besoin qu'ils soient heureux pour elle.

« Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord. » Harry rassura Hermione. « Vous allez bien ensemble. »

« Je ne serais jamais le plus grand fan de Malefoy mais il t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. » dit Ron, rassurant également Hermione sur le fait qu'il soit d'accord avec son engagement.

« Merci. » dit Hermione.

Quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Drago, Harry et Ron avaient été sceptiques sur sa décision mais ils étaient d'accord de respecter son choix. Au cours de leur relation, Harry et Ron avait accepté le fait que Drago ait réellement changé et aimait Hermione. Bien que les trois hommes ne seraient jamais proches, ils aimaient tous assez Hermione pour apprendre à s'entendre et une sorte d'amitié s'était formée.

Après avoir admiré la bague d'Hermione et l'avoir entendu parler de son week-end, la conversation dériva sur l'anniversaire d'Hermione, comme les deux garçons lui offraient leurs cadeaux. Ron offrit à Hermione un grand sac remplit de cadeaux offerts par sa famille toute entière avant de lui tendre le cadeau que lui et sa petite-amie, Luna Lovegood, lui offraient. Harry tendit également son cadeau de sa part ainsi que de sa petite-amie, Pansy Parkinson.

Après avoir ouvert ses cadeaux et mangé en prenant son temps avec ses amis, il fut temps pour Hermione de regagner son bureau. Quittant Harry et Ron qui débattaient pour savoir s'ils allaient prendre un second dessert, Hermione réapparu à son travail.

« Hermione, vous avez un visiteur dans votre bureau. » annonça la secrétaire d'Hermione dès son retour.

Impatiente de voir de qui il s'agissait, Hermione ouvrit la porte, incapable de dissimuler un gémissement comme elle apercevait qui l'attendait. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Hermione rangea son manteau et déposa ses sachets sur le sol derrière son bureau, avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui se tenait debout près de la fenêtre.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous, Lucius ? »

Lucius Malefoy détourna le regard de la fenêtre, se tournant pour observer la sorcière que son fils avait choisi de tomber amoureux. Personnellement, il était conscient de ce qui avait attiré Drago chez la sorcière, elle s'épanouissait depuis l'école et était maintenant très attirante et extrêmement élégante, toujours un avantage à son avis. Lucius pensait qu'Hermione pourrait correspondre parfaitement à son fils, si ce n'est pour un petit détail irritant, elle était une née-moldue.

« Nous devons parler. » dit Lucius, s'installant lui-même sur la chaise en face du bureau d'Hermione.

« Je présume que vous avez parlé à Drago ce matin. » Hermione s'assit sur son propre siège, peu sûre de ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre de Lucius. Depuis qu'elle était avec Drago, son père était poli, sans plus mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'il était beaucoup moins heureux de leurs fiançailles.

« En effet, il m'a informé des évènements qui se sont passés ce week-end. »

Hermione ne put empêcher un rougissement apparaitre sur ses joues, elle savait que Lucius faisait référence à leurs fiançailles mais elle ne put empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers les moments de sexe hallucinants qui avait également fait partie du week-end.

« Comme je le disais, Drago m'a informé de vos fiançailles. » dit Lucius, grimaçant vers la sorcière troublée. Il était assez surpris que la sorcière guindée et convenable était clairement en train de penser à un autre aspect de son week-end.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous n'êtes pas content. » dit Hermione, ramenant son esprit en dehors des souvenirs du week-end.

« Non. » Lucius apprécia l'approche directe d'Hermione et, comme tel, était prêt à également aller droit au but. « Je suis ici pour vous proposer un marché. »

« Quel genre de marché ? » demanda Hermione, confuse. Elle s'attendait à ce que Lucius lui demande de rompre ses fiançailles.

« Je veux que vous rompiez vos fiançailles avec Drago. » dit Lucius, levant sa main pour arrêter Hermione qui allait l'interrompre. « Laissez-le épouser une sorcière de sang-pur et préserver la lignée de la famille.

« Pourquoi diable ferais-je cela ? » demanda Hermione, stupéfaite que Lucius puisse penser qu'elle quitterait Drago. « J'aime votre fils. »

« Je sais, et il vous aime. » dit Lucius, un sourire suffisant sur son visage au regard surpris d'Hermione. « Je n'attends pas à ce que vous arrêtiez de vous voir, vous devez juste être discrets. Tant que Drago soit marié avec une sorcière de sang pur et a un fils sang pur, il peut coucher avec qui il veut à côté. »

« Vous voulez que je devienne la maîtresse de Drago ? » s'enquerra Hermione, toujours étonnée de ce qu'elle entendait.

« Fondamentalement, oui. » acquiesça Lucius, heureux que la sorcière l'ait compris. « Si vous acceptez, je vous achèterai une maison où vous le souhaitez et vous et Drago pourrez continuer votre relation en privé. Rien ne changera réellement. »

« Rien ne changera, vous êtes sérieux ? » cria Hermione. « Vous êtes fou si vous pensez que j'abandonnerai l'homme que j'aime et que je deviendrai sa maîtresse. Pensez-vous réellement que je veuille qu'il se marie avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il ait des enfants avec elle ? »

« Devenir sa maîtresse est mieux que d'être son ex. » annonça Lucius, en se levant. « Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour accepter mon offre. »

« Et si je refuse ? » demanda Hermione, lançant un regard furieux à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

« Eh bien, je m'assurerai que Drago rompe vos fiançailles, une fois qu'il l'aura fait, je m'assurerai qu'il vous quitte sans un regard en arrière. Vous deviendrez un vague et lointain souvenir pour mon fils. »

« Drago ne ferait jamais cela. » Hermione eut un petit sourire suffisant, sûre que Drago la choisirait plutôt que son père s'il était forcé de le faire.

« Vous le surestimez ma chère. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, Drago est un Malefoy, il fera automatiquement ce qui est bon pour sa famille, même si cela signifie sacrifiait son propre bonheur. » Lucius lança un sourire suffisant vers Hermione avant de se tourner vers la porte.

« Vous le sous-estimez Lucius. » lança Hermione, stoppant Lucius juste comme il atteignait la pognée de la porte. « Vous pensez qu'il est toujours le petit garçon qui cherchait désespérément l'approbation de son père, qu'il faisait ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse mais il ne l'est plus. Il a essayé de gagner votre approbation et tout ce qu'il a reçu en retour fut de la peine et des souffrances. Il a passé les cinq dernières années à rompre avec tout ce que vous lui avez inculqué et trouver qui il était réellement. Je vous le promets, l'homme que Drago est aujourd'hui ne me quittera pas pour ce que dit son père. »

Lucius avait l'air en état de choc suite au discours d'Hermione, pour la première fois, il semblait moins confiant quant à l'issue de l'ultimatum. Hermione observait comme Lucius retrouvait peu à peu son calme, redevenant l'homme sûr de lui qu'elle connaissait.

« J'espère pour vous que vous avez raison, mais juste au cas où, je considérerai réellement mon offre si j'étais vous. N'oubliez pas que si vous avez tort, vous perdrez Drago pour de bon. » Lucius regarda Hermione directement dans ses yeux, déterminé à intimider la sorcière. Comme cela ne marchait pas, il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau.

Après le départ de Lucius, Hermione resta assise à son bureau pendant plusieurs minutes, revivant la conversation. Hermione était toujours étonnée que Lucius ait pu avoir le culot de lui faire cette outrageante suggestion. Durant le reste de l'après-midi, sa conversation avec Lucius trotta dans l'esprit d'Hermione, faisant qu'elle travailla peu. Après avoir essayé, pour la troisième fois, d'enlever un simple sort d'un livre, Hermione décida qu'elle partirait de son travail plus tôt, elle travaillait beaucoup ces dernières soirées, légitimant le fait de partir plus tôt.

Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires et avoir salué sa secrétaire, Hermione transplanna à son domicile. Hermione arriva à son domicile, s'attendant à ce que l'appartement soit vide, à moins qu'elle ne travaille tard, elle arrivait toujours avant Drago à la maison. Des bruits en provenance de la cuisine, cependant, indiqua qu'Hermione n'était pas la première personne à être rentrée du travail. Emmenant ses sachets et son manteau dans la chambre, Hermione gagna ensuite la cuisine s'arrêtant à la porte, elle sourit à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Drago se tenait debout de dos, lui préparant à manger il s'était changé et portait un t-shirt bleu foncé et un jogging. Hermione se rappellerait toujours combien elle fut choquée quand elle découvrit que Drago cuisinait. C'était lors de leur troisième rendez-vous, quand Drago avait invité Hermione dans son appartement pour diner, Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'un elfe de maison ait préparé le repas et fut ravie quand elle découvrit Drago dans la cuisine. Hermione avait depuis lors découvert que Drago était un grand cuisinier, ses recettes étaient meilleures que tout ce qu'elle pouvait réaliser avec ses médiocres habiletés culinaires.

Entrant dans la cuisine, Hermione enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Drago, déposant un baiser sur son cou. « Hey, tu es à la maison plus tôt. »

« Toi aussi. » répliqua Drago, se retournant pour étreindre Hermione.

« Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. » Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas sûre de devoir mentionner la visite de Lucius à Drago, elle savait que les deux hommes avaient une relation tumultueuse et elle ne voulait pas causer des problèmes inutiles entre le père et le fils.

« Ça doit être l'excitation d'être fiancée à quelque d'aussi brillant que moi. » Drago sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Je suis sûre que c'est cela. » Hermione roula des yeux. « Alors, pourquoi es-tu à la maison si tôt ? »

« La réunion que je devais avoir a été annulée. » répondit Drago. « Plutôt que de retourner au bureau, j'ai pensé que je pouvais rentrer à la maison. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici. » soupira Hermione, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Drago.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste eu une mauvaise journée. » dit Hermione, omettant de mentionner le fait que sa mauvaise journée était due au père de Drago. « Je pense que je vais aller prendre un long bain. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour frotter ton dos ? » demanda Drago, souriant suggestivement à sa fiancée.

« Et pour le diner ? Il ne va pas brûler ? » demanda Hermione.

Drago attrapa sa baguette qui se trouvait sur le comptoir et lança plusieurs sorts sur le repas, l'arrêtant avant qu'il ne brûle et ne soit gâché. « Satisfaite ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas encore. » sourit Hermione. « Avec un peu de chance, je le serai bientôt. »

Drago sourit à Hermione avant de se baisser et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. En s'embrassant passionnément, ils commencèrent à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements. Comme le t-shirt de Drago était enlevé, suivi de près par la blouse d'Hermione, le couple commença à gagner la salle de bain, se débarrassant de plus en plus de vêtements tout le long du chemin. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain, ils étaient en sous-vêtements, lesquels furent rapidement enlevés comme Hermione faisait couler magiquement de l'eau dans la large baignoire.

Hermione ne donna à peine qu'une seconde pensée à Lucius de toute la nuit, comme elle appréciait le moment qu'elle passait avec son fiancé. Les quelques minuscules doutes qu'elle nourrissait à propos de Lucius les séparant elle et Drago se volatilisèrent comme Drago la comblait d'attention. Peu importe ce que son père disait, Hermione savait que Drago l'aimait et elle était sûre que leur relation était assez solide pour survivre à tout ce que Lucius pourrait lui faire.

* * *

Et voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé du comportement de Lucius (perso, je trouve ça vraiment honteux de faire ce chantage, mais bon, c'est du Lucius).

La semaine prochaine, vous apprendrez ce qu'il s'est passé entre Narcissa et Lucius

Bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions :)

xXx

Aurea


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Avant toute chose, je voudrais m'excuser pour ne poster qu'aujourd'hui mais hier, je suis partie toute la journée et ne suis rentrée chez moi que très tard donc, il m'était impossible de publier hier.

Alors voilà le troisième chapitre qui sera consacré à Narcissa. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de **cleotheo**

* * *

**Narcissa**

**Deux mois auparavant - Octobre**

**E**ntrant dans la chambre principale du Manoir, Narcissa Malefoy déposa son sac de voyage sur le lit, s'asseyant à côté avec un soupir. Elle devait passer le week-end dans un nouveau spa sorcier avec son amie Sylvia, mais quand elle était arrivée à la maison des Parkinson, elle trouva son amie avec la grippe. Narcissa avait insisté pour que Sylvia reste couchée le week-end et elles pourraient reprogrammer un voyage au spa.

Quand elle rentra à la maison, Narcissa envoya un hibou au spa pour annuler leur week-end, elle transporta ensuite son sac à travers l'énorme maison jusqu'à la chambre. Lucius était à Edinburgh pour affaire pour le week-end et, s'attendant à être elle-même en week-end, Narcissa avait donné congé aux elfes de maison.

S'asseyant seule dans sa chambre, Narcissa se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Narcissa n'aimait pas l'idée de ne rien avoir de prévu pour les prochains jours, elle aimait organiser son temps et savoir exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Narcissa débattit de ses options dans sa tête, elle pouvait faire du shopping mais elle n'était pas réellement une de ces femmes qui faisaient les magasins juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Elle pensait aller rendre visite à Hermione pour parler du mariage mais elle se méfiait au cas où celle-ci aurait déjà prévu quelque chose, elle ne voulait pas supposer que la sorcière n'était pas occupée.

Narcissa sourit soudainement, une idée émergeant dans son esprit. Elle pouvait aller rejoindre et faire une surprise à Lucius, elle savait qu'il résidait dans un appartement à Edinburgh, appartenant à la Malefoy Holdings. Satisfaite de son idée, Narcissa commença à défaire son bagage et ensuite, le refis avec des vêtements adaptés pour un week-end avec son mari. Narcissa espérait que Lucius ne se serait pas dérangé de la voir, après tout, la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas accompagné dans un premier temps était dû au fait que son week-end coïncidait avec son week-end arrangé au spa avec Sylvia.

Après avoir refait son sac, Narcissa se changea dans une tenue qu'elle savait que Lucius aimait avant de gagner la cheminée. Se plaçant dans les flammes vertes, Narcissa laissa derrière elle la chambre à coucher du Wiltshire et arriva dans un salon bien rangé d'Ecosse. Narcissa s'attendait complètement à trouver un appartement vide donc ce ne fut pas une grosse surprise quand elle constata que la pièce était vide. Plaçant son sac sur le fauteuil, elle jeta un regard circulaire dans l'appartement, elle n'avait visité l'endroit que quelque fois et cela semblait avoir été redécoré depuis sa dernière visite.

Narcissa allait prendre son sac et rejoindre la chambre quand elle entendit un gémissement féminin. Narcissa se figea, se demandant s'il y avait un changement de dernière minute et que Drago ait pris la place de Lucius dans ce voyage d'affaire et ait emmené Hermione avec lui. Décidant qu'il était plus sûr de quitter l'appartement, Narcissa repris son sac, elle en savait déjà plus sur la vie sexuelle de son fils qu'elle ne le souhaitait, et ce suite à un incident gênant quelques mois plus tôt. Narcissa avait rendu visite à Hermione quand Drago était rentrait à la maison à l'improviste, ne voyant pas sa mère dans la pièce, il avait commencé à parler à Hermione de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire avec elle pour le reste de la journée. Cet après-midi avait été embarrassant pour tout le monde, mais cela avait montré à Narcissa que son fils avait une bouche très obscène et elle s'inquiétait, si elle restait plus longtemps dans l'appartement, d'entendre plus d'informations perturbantes sur Drago.

Narcissa essaya de ne pas écouter les gémissements qu'elle pouvait entendre depuis la chambre alors qu'elle lançait un peu de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée. Juste comme elle allait entrer dans les flammes, quelque chose de sombre attira son regard. En regardant la chaise la plus proche, Narcissa reconnut immédiatement la cape de son mari posée dessus, sa canne était également placée négligemment contre la chaise. Posant son sac à terre, Narcissa remit la poudre de cheminette dans le pot avant de s'approcher doucement de la cape et de la canne.

Narcissa resta debout à regarder les affaires de son mari pendant plusieurs minutes, ne voulant pas croire ce que la présence de Lucius signifiait. Un autre fort gémissement provenant de la chambre attira l'attention de Narcissa. Presque de leur propre volonté, ses jambes commencèrent à la mener dans la direction de la chambre. Narcissa n'était pas sûre de vouloir assister à ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce mais dans le même temps, si Lucius la trompait, elle voulait savoir avec qui.

En s'approchant de la porte de la chambre, Narcissa vit qu'elle était assez ouverte pour qu'elle puisse voir dans la pièce sans faire remarquer sa présence. En se plaçant dans la porte, Narcissa trouva qu'elle avait une vue parfaite sur le lit, elle pouvait clairement voir le corps nu de son mari enlacé avec une forme féminine. Dans l'angle où elle se trouvait, Narcissa ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la femme sous Lucius, elle pouvait cependant dire, de son petit corps et ses petits seins, qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle.

Narcissa voulait se retourner et partir mais elle réalisa qu'elle était clouée sur place, incapable d'arracher ses yeux de Lucius qui cognait grossièrement dans sa jeune maîtresse. Tout d'un coup, Lucius et la femme avec qui il était se retournèrent, changeant de position. Narcissa haleta fortement alors qu'elle reconnut la jeune femme au-dessus de son mari, heureusement le couple dans le lit ne l'avait pas entendu, faisant trop de bruit eux-mêmes. Narcissa fixa la jeune femme au-dessus de Lucius, elle avait sa tête rejetée en arrière en extase, ses gémissements augmentant en volume. Narcissa pouvait à peine croire l'identité de la femme avec Lucius, elle était assez choquée qu'il l'ait trompé mais le fait qu'il couche avec une amie de Drago était horrible.

Narcissa allait entrer dans la chambre quand Lucius s'assit légèrement, entraînant sa maîtresse dans un profond baiser. Narcissa sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues comme elle regardait Lucius embrasser la femme avec qui il était au lit, c'était vraiment évident, de par la nature intime du baiser, que son mari avait de réels sentiments pour la femme avec lui et il n'était pas juste avec elle pour le sexe.

Pleurant silencieusement, Narcissa fit le chemin inverse jusqu'au salon et attrapa son sac. La dernière chose que Narcissa entendit comme elle transplannait à la maison, fut la maîtresse de son mari crier son nom fortement.

A la minute où elle arriva à sa maison, Narcissa laissa tomber son sac et s'effondra sur le lit, les larmes coulant suite à la trahison de son mari. Narcissa se demandait s'il l'avait déjà trompée avant ou si c'était la première fois qu'il lui était infidèle. Pendant toute leur relation, ils n'avaient jamais discuté de monogamie mais Narcissa avait toujours supposé que leur relation était unique.

Narcissa commença ensuite à se poser des questions sur l'état de la relation entre Lucius et sa maîtresse. Quand elle les avait vus pour la première fois ensemble, elle avait supposé que c'était purement sexuel mais le baiser intime dont elle avait été témoin avant son départ lui avait laissé croire qu'il y avait de sincères sentiments en jeu. De toute façon, que ce soit une relation purement sexuelle ou qu'il y ait des sentiments, Narcissa était dérangée par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas suffisante pour son mari. Bien que cela ait pris un certain pour qu'elle et Lucius ne tombent amoureux, Narcissa avait l'impression que son mariage était solide et leur vie sexuelle n'était pas déficiente, encore maintenant, cela restait très bien.

S'allongeant seule dans le large lit qu'elle partageait avec son mari, Narcissa songea à sa relation avec Lucius, se demandant si les choses auraient pu être différentes s'ils avaient été amoureux quand ils s'étaient mariés. Peut-être que s'ils s'étaient mariés par amour plutôt que pour préserver la pureté de leur famille, elle aurait eu un mari qui aurait apprécié ce qu'il avait à la maison. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se marier après tout, Narcissa était consciente que la principale raison pour laquelle elle s'était mariée était de rendre son père heureux.

En grandissant, Narcissa avait toujours été une fille à papa, tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu était de rendre son père fière d'elle. L'été avant sa septième année à Poudlard, son père avait annoncé qu'il était temps qu'elle commence à penser à son mariage. Narcissa savait que son père n'était pas heureux avec les choix de mari de ses sœurs, Andromeda s'était enfuie avec un Né-moldu et avait été déshéritée promptement, et bien que Bellatrix se soit mariée avec un sang pur, leur père considérait Rodolphus Lestrange comme un homme brute et sans manière qui ne méritait pas sa fille.

Tout au long de l'été, le père de Narcissa avait participé à de nombreuses fêtes et avait présenté sa plus jeune fille à de nombreux hommes qu'il considérait comme des candidats appropriés pour devenir son mari. Après quelques fêtes, Narcissa était de plus en plus fatiguée de rencontrer des hommes qui n'étaient pas intéressés par elle personnellement, ils voulaient juste se marier à une respectable famille de sang pur. C'était à cause de son ennui que Narcissa fut si éblouie par Lucius lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'une des fêtes et qu'il ait montré un réel intérêt à ses opinions et la traitait comme une personne à part entière, et non juste un prix à gagner.

Lucius plut assez à Narcissa et le couple passa le reste de l'été ensemble, ils continuèrent même leur relation une fois que Narcissa rentra à l'école. Narcissa fut surprise quand Lucius fit sa demande en mariage durant les vacances de Noël avec son père approuvant leur relation et l'encourageant à rester avec l'homme blond, elle accepta la proposition. L'ensemble de la famille fut extatique de leurs fiançailles, excepté Bellatrix, qui, pour quelque raison, était contre Lucius et avait souvent encouragé sa petite sœur pour qu'elle trouve quelqu'un de mieux que Lucius.

Les couples de parents organisèrent le mariage tandis que Narcissa finissait ses études deux mois après qu'elle ait quitté Poudlard, Lucius et elle furent mariés dans une fastueuse cérémonie. Même en étant mariée, Narcissa savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Lucius mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait une forte possibilité qu'elle finisse par tomber amoureuse de son mari. Lucius lui-même avait été honnête avec Narcissa et lui avait dit que, bien qu'il ne l'aime pas pour l'instant, il pourrait certainement arriver à tomber amoureux d'elle en lui donnant du temps.

Malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas lorsqu'ils se sont mariés, Narcissa et Lucius étaient pratiquement inséparables durant la première année de leur mariage, comme ils apprenaient à se connaître l'un et l'autre. A leur premier anniversaire, Narcissa savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Lucius, bien que son mari ne lui retournait pas ce sentiment, il appréciait ses paroles et lui promis qu'un jour, il serait capable de lui dire la même chose. Narcissa savait que cela serait difficile pour son mari d'admettre qu'il l'aimait, Lucius avait grandi dans une maison froide émotionnellement et trouvait difficile d'exprimer ses émotions, alors qu'elle avait toujours connu ses parents l'aimant et n'avait pas de problèmes pour montrer franchement combien elle aimait les personnes. Cela prit six autres mois à Lucius pour admettre qu'il aimait Narcissa mais une fois qu'il luit dit pour la première fois, il s'assura que sa femme sache toujours combien elle était importante pour lui.

Après plusieurs années de mariage, Narcissa et Lucius commencèrent à parler d'enfants, ce n'était pas une surprise que Lucius veuillent un garçon pour porter le nom de la famille Malefoy mais il surprit Narcissa quand il admit qu'il aimerait tout aussi bien une fille. Quelques mois après le début de leurs essais pour construire une famille, Narcissa se trouva enceinte. La grossesse fut calme et Narcissa et Lucius furent tous deux ravis quand elle donna naissance à un petit garçon en pleine santé.

La première année de Drago fut l'une des pires de leur mariage, Narcissa étant extrêmement opposée à l'implication de Lucius avec Voldemort. Une fois que Voldemort ait disparu et que le couple ait réglé leurs différents, ils commencèrent à essayer d'avoir un autre enfant. Après cinq ans et trois douloureuses fausses-couches, le couple décida qu'ils n'essaieraient plus d'avoir plus d'enfants, ils seraient juste reconnaissant pour le fils qu'ils avaient.

Malgré l'opinion des gens sur la famille Malefoy et leur froideur apparente, la famille fut heureuse et aimante. Drago grandit en sachant que ses parents l'aimaient et s'aimaient, même si Lucius était parfois trop strict et exigeant avec son fils. Il y eut plus de problèmes dans le mariage Malefoy lors du retour de Voldemort. Narcissa était toujours mécontente de l'implication de son mari avec Voldemort mais comprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas en position pour rompre avec le côté sombre sans souffrir de sévères conséquences.

Après que Lucius ait été arrêté à la fin de la cinquième année de Drago, Narcissa envisagea sérieusement de quitter son époux. Si cela n'avait pas été à cause du fait qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen pour que Narcissa puisse éloigner Drago de Voldemort sans qu'il ne perde la vie, elle aurait quitté Lucius. Le fait que Lucius ait impliqué Drago dans la guerre fut un problème important dans le couple. Tout au long de la guerre, ils parlèrent à peine et une fois qu'elle fut finie, Narcissa avait finalement prévu de quitter Lucius.

Après la guerre, cependant, Lucius avait sollicité des excuses pour son implication avec Voldemort. Entre ses gros efforts publics et ses suppliques privées, Narcissa resta avec Lucius, il était son mari et malgré tout, elle l'aimait toujours. Cela prit un certain temps pour que leur relation revienne à la normale mais Narcissa avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de nouveau heureux, si elle pensait à tout, leur relation était même plus forte. Clairement, il y avait un problème qu'elle ne connaissait pas si son mari couchait avec une femme assez jeune pour être sa fille.

**oOo**

**A**près avoir passé le week-end à se remémorer ce qu'elle avait découvert, Narcissa fut prête et attendit d'affronter Lucius quand il rentra tard pendant la nuit de dimanche. Narcissa était déterminée à ce que la conversation soit polie et elle ne perdrait pas son calme, elle avait peur que si elle devenait trop émotive, elle finirait par quitter Lucius et elle n'avait pas encore décidé si c'était ce qu'elle voulait ou non.

Narcissa était assise au centre de leur large lit quand Lucius entra, semblant fatigué. Normalement, Narcissa lui aurait demandé pourquoi il était fatigué mais elle savait exactement ce qu'il avait fait pour être si fatigué.

Quand Lucius la rejoignit pour l'embrasser, Narcissa se détourna, les lèvres de son mari effleurant à peine sa joue. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous devons parler. » répondit Narcissa.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Lucius, en s'asseyant nerveusement au bord du lit. « Il s'est passé quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« Tu sais tout. » dit Narcissa d'un ton cassant. « C'est moi qui a été dans l'inconnu jusqu'à maintenant. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Narcissa ? Cela n'a pas de sens. » dit Lucius d'un ton cassant, devenant de plus en plus impatient envers sa femme.

« J'irai droit au but alors. Depuis quand as-tu une liaison ? » Narcissa observa Lucius la regarder étonné, sa bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il analysait la question de sa femme.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit Lucius, en essayant de gagner du temps.

« Tu ne vois pas. » dit Narcissa froidement. « Je sais tout de ta liaison, donc n'essaye pas de la nier. Réponds à la question, combien ? »

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour nier l'évidence mais le regard sur le visage de Narcissa bloqua les mots dans sa gorge. « Deux ans, à peu près. » Il avait décidé que s'il voulait que Narcissa lui pardonne, il devait être honnête avec elle.

Narcissa haleta, choquée du temps que la liaison durait. « Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Ou c'est un autre type d'excitation de coucher avec une fille assez jeune pour être ta fille ? »

« La raison est simple, sexe. » admit Lucius. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, Cissa. Je t'aime. »

« Si tu m'aimes alors pourquoi avoir fait cela ? » demanda-t-elle tristement.

« J'étais faible. » soupira Lucius, baissant la tête de honte. « Elle est jeune et jolie, et quand elle est venue vers moi, j'ai été flatté. »

« Ca explique la première fois, mais qu'est-ce qui a fait que ça dure depuis deux ans ? Tu l'aimes ? » Narcissa entendit sa voix se briser alors qu'elle posait la question à laquelle elle redoutait la réponse.

Lucius regarda sa femme et chercha sa main, quand elle la retira, il se contenta de garder le contact visuel. « Non, je t'aime. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le fait que cela dure depuis si longtemps mais c'est toi que j'aime, je ne t'aurais jamais quitté pour elle. »

« Mais tu te soucies d'elle. » constata Narcissa, elle avait été témoin de cela de ses propres yeux.

Lucius regarda sa femme pendant plusieurs minutes avant de subitement acquiescer de la tête. Il pouvait essayer de nier avoir des sentiments pour sa maîtresse et prétendre que la relation était purement sexuelle mais il était clair que Narcissa ne le croirait pas.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Lucius alors que sa femme ne parlait plus. Il se le demandait depuis qu'elle avait mentionné le sujet mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé un moment approprié pour lui demander avant maintenant.

« Comment je le sais n'est pas le problème. » dit Narcissa, elle ne voulait pas penser à la terrible façon dont elle avait découvert l'infidélité de son mari.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda Lucius, sachant que son mariage était suspendu à un fil et c'était sa femme qui pouvait décider s'il valait la peine de le sauver.

« Ça dépend de toi. Si tu veux sauver notre mariage, tu dois arrêter immédiatement et ne plus jamais la voir. Si c'est elle que tu veux, alors tu quittes la maison maintenant et ne reviens plus jamais. »

« Je ne veux pas d'elle, Cissa, je te veux toi. » dit Lucius à sa femme. « Je vais arrêter, je te le promets. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus jamais la voir. Elle est une amie de Drago et nous sommes sûrs de tomber l'un sur l'autre occasionnellement. »

« Je sais cela, quand il est inévitable, je supporterai que vous soyez dans la même pièce mais c'est tout. Si j'ai le moindre indice qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, nous nous séparons. » dit Narcissa à Lucius, en se demandant si elle faisait une bonne chose en restant avec son mari.

« Et pour Drago ? Tu vas lui dire ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Lucius. La mention de son fils, auparavant, lui faisait se demander si Narcissa prévoyait d'informer Drago de sa liaison.

« Non, c'est entre toi et moi. » répondit Narcissa. « Sans compter que ta relation avec Drago est assez tendu sans qu'il ne connaisse cela. »

« Merci. » dit Lucius, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il ne pensait réellement pas que Drago puisse lui pardonner d'avoir blessé Narcissa comme il l'avait fait.

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi, je le fais pour Drago. » dit Narcissa, en se détournant de Lucius.

Lucius observa sa femme luttant pour contenir ses émotions, bien qu'elle soit restée calme durant leur conversation, il avait remarqué les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Cissa. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. » dit-il doucement. Durant sa liaison, il avait ressenti de moments de culpabilité mais aucun ne fut plus terrible que ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait à présent.

« C'est bien que tu le sois. » Narcissa se retourna pour faire face à son mari. « Je veux encore savoir quelque chose et ensuite, j'aimerai oublier tout ceci. »

Lucius acquiesça, heureux que sa femme laisse au moins une chance pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Était-ce la première fois ou as-tu eu d'autres liaisons ? » demanda Narcissa. « Je veux la vérité, Lucius. Si je dois te pardonner, j'ai besoin de savoir toutes les fois où tu m'as trompé. » Elle avait remarqué combien Lucius était devenu pâle à sa question et était maintenant convaincue que sa dernière liaison n'était pas la première.

Lucius prit une brève inspiration, il savait que ce qu'il allait admettre pourrait détruire son mariage mais il savait également qu'il devait être honnête avec Narcissa s'il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne. « Elle n'était pas la première. Il y a eu une autre personne. »

« Qui ? Quand ? » demanda Narcissa, se demandant pourquoi Lucius agissait tout d'un coup de manière si coupable. Il avait déjà été pris en train de la tromper, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire, certainement, ne pourrait être pire. Malheureusement, Narcissa avait tort, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent pire encore que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

« Bella. »

« Bella ? » Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de crier alors que son mari révélait l'autre personne avec qui il l'avait trompée. « Ma sœur, Bella ? Celle qui te haïssait ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Lucius. « Elle m'a toujours détesté suite à une brève liaison que nous avons eu pendant notre scolarité, elle voulait plus mais je n'étais pas intéressé. »

« C'était avant que nous soyons ensemble. » dit Narcissa. « Tu as couché avec elle une fois que nous étions en couple ? »

« La première fois fut quelques mois après notre mariage. » admit Lucius. Il savait, à ce moment-là, qu'il n'aimait pas Narcissa de la façon dont il l'aimait maintenant mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû coucher avec sa sœur, spécialement puisqu'il n'aimait pas Bella. « Elle était venue te voir mais tu étais sortie. Une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons fini dans le lit. »

Narcissa ferma les yeux, comprenant tout ce que Lucius lui avait révélé. « Tu as dit la première fois. C'est arrivé plus d'une fois ? » Les yeux de Narcissa s'ouvrirent brusquement comme elle réfléchissait aux mots de Lucius.

« C'est arrivé deux fois. La seconde fois était juste après son évasion d'Azkaban. Toi et moi, nous nous étions disputés sur mon engagement dans les activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison pour te tromper mais j'étais énervé que tu sois opposée à mes décisions et tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ma femme me soutienne. Bella m'a trouvé en train de boire un soir après que tu ais tempêté au lit et elle a utilisé mon ivresse pour me convaincre de coucher avec elle. Je l'ai regretté aussitôt après que cela se soit passé mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te le dire. » Lucius savait que sa seconde trahison avec Belle était pire que la première et il n'avait aucune idée si Narcissa allait lui pardonner.

Sans un mot, Narcissa se leva du lit et marcha vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Lucius appela sa femme mais elle l'ignora, entrant dans la salle de bain et regardant la porte derrière elle. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Narcissa s'écroula sur le sol alors que des sanglots parcouraient son corps, elle pensait que c'était déjà affreux de savoir que Lucius l'ait trompée mais c'était dix fois pire de savoir qu'il l'avait trompée avec sa propre sœur.

Narcissa s'assit sur le sol en pleurant pendant un long moment, quand elle se calma finalement, elle courut dans la baignoire et s'immergea dans un bain relaxant pendant près d'une heure. Après ce bain relaxant, Narcissa fut prête à retourner au lit avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour sortir de la salle de bain. Lucius était toujours assis sur le côté du lit et Narcissa se demanda s'il était resté là le temps qu'elle avait été dans la salle de bain.

« Cissa, tout va bien ? » demanda Lucius, cela lui avait brisé le cœur d'entendre sa femme s'effondrer une fois qu'elle s'était enfermée loin de lui.

« Non, je ne vais pas bien. » répliqua Narcissa, en passant droit devant son mari.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » demanda Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. » admit Narcissa, en se retournant pour faire face à son mari. « Une part de moi pense que je devrais te quitter et ne plus jamais te parler. »

« Et que pense l'autre partie ? » demanda Lucius, espérant qu'il y ait une part de sa femme qui veuille sauver leur mariage.

« L'autre part pense que je devrais essayer de te pardonner. Nous sommes ensemble depuis près de vingt ans, nous avons un fils ensemble et le plus important, malgré tout, je t'aime toujours. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Cissa. S'il-t-plait, donne-moi une chance de te la prouver. » plaida Lucius à sa femme, se rapprochant autant qu'il le put de la sorcière.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » dit Narcissa, en se tournant vers le lit et en grimpant de son côté.

Lucius se demanda s'il pouvait rester dans la pièce mais décida qu'il devait utiliser la salle de bain d'abord. En revenant de la salle de bain, Lucius remarqua que Narcissa était pelotonnée de son côté du lit, aussi loin que possible physiquement de son côté du lit. Décidant de tenter sa chance, Lucius se glissa dans le lit, lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune protestation de sa femme, il s'installa et éteignit la lumière.

Dormir prit un long moment pour le couple. Tandis que Lucius s'inquiétait de l'état de son mariage, Narcissa essayait de décider si elle devait surmonter ce que son mari avait fait. Toujours indécise quant au fait d'encore rester avec son mari, Narcissa s'assoupit, ne remarquant pas que le sorcier à côté d'elle était toujours éveillé alors que la culpabilité assaillait son esprit.

* * *

Tadam ! Voilà de quoi étoffer la liste des suspects : Narcissa avait une très bonne raison pour tuer son mari. Mais est-ce elle qui l'a fait ?

La semaine prochaine, chapitre consacré à Drago...

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires

xXx

Aurea


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Pour une fois, je poste en temps et en heure lOl :)

Nous voici donc avec le chapitre 4 centré sur la relation entre Drago et son père. Vous pourrez découvrir pourquoi Drago pourrait être le potentiel meurtrier :)

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas :)

**Remerciements :** Je voudrais beaucoup remercier **_flopette_** pour sa review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire appartient à **cleotheo** et les persos sont à JKR

* * *

**Drago**

**Un mois auparavant - Novembre**

**D**rago Malefoy était assis dans la pièce principale de son luxueux appartement, une tonne de brochures de mariage non ouvertes sur la table basse alors que le blond regardait le large espace. C'était le jour de congé d'Hermione donc, il avait également pris congé pour que le couple puisse commencer à planifier leur mariage. La planification n'avait pas beaucoup avancé puisque le couple avait passé sa matinée au lit et n'était sorti de la chambre qu'il y a une heure.

« Tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup avancé. » commenta Hermione, en entrant dans la pièce avec deux tasses de café.

« Désolé, je pensais à autre chose. » répondit Drago alors qu'Hermione déposait les tasse sur la table et s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Narcissa ? » questionna-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça, au cours des dernières semaines, sa mère agissait étrangement et il était inquiet à son sujet. Sa mère si fougueuse normalement était renfermée dernièrement et la seule chose pour laquelle elle semblait montrer un quelconque intérêt était le prochain mariage de Drago et Hermione.

« Je veux juste savoir ce qui ne va pas. » soupira Drago. « Elle est assez calme la plupart du temps mais elle reste pratiquement stoïque quand père est dans les parages. »

« J'ai remarqué. » dit Hermione.

Un récent diner avec les parents de Drago s'était avéré une des pires soirées qu'Hermione ait passé avec les Malefoy. Entre la tension évidente entre Lucius et Narcissa et le ressentiment persistant suite à la suggestion scandaleuse de Lucius envers Hermione, le diner fut assez tendu et inconfortable pour chacun.

« Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes qu'ils aient des problèmes ? » demanda Hermione. Elle savait que malgré leurs manières froides apparentes, les parents de Drago s'aimaient et Drago avait grandi dans une maison relativement heureuse.

« Oui, même pendant la guerre, quand les choses n'allaient pas entre eux, au moins, ils se parlaient toujours. » soupira Drago.

« Leur as-tu posé la question ? » demanda Hermione. Elle se demandait si elle devait aborder le sujet avec Narcissa elle-même mais, malgré qu'elle soit proche d la mère de Drago, elle sentait en fin de compte, que ce n'était pas son rôle de la questionner quant à l'état de son mariage.

« Oui. » acquiesça Drago. « Ils disent tous les deux qu'ils vont bien, mais je ne les crois pas. »

« Tu penses réellement qu'ils sont séparés ? »

« Je voudrais dire que non, mais je n'en suis pas sûr pour l'instant. » dit Drago. « Mère n'a pas quitté Père durant la guerre, malgré avoir été tentée, donc s'ils se séparent, cela serait pour quelque chose de grave. »

« Je suis sûr qu'on en arrivera pas là. » dit Hermione.

« J'espère que non. » dit Drago. « De toute façon, je pense que nous avons passé assez de temps à parler de mes parents. Nous devrions réellement commencer à nous concentrer sur la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris congé aujourd'hui. »

Hermione sourit et tendit à Drago une brochure au-dessus d'une des deux piles, elle savait qu'il essayait juste de se distraire de son inquiétude envers ses parents mais elle avait espéré qu'après un moment, il oublierait Lucius et Narcissa et commencerait à penser à leur mariage. Le couple avait décidé de d'abord trouver un lieu pour se marier, ensuite, ils pourraient voir à quelles dates le lieu serait disponible. Jamais Hermione ou Drago ne s'étaient inquiétés si leurs fiançailles duraient longtemps ou non, du moment qu'ils soient mariés, cela n'avait pas d'importance le temps que cela leur prenait.

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la brochure, plissant le nez face aux images ringardes qu'il voyait. Les jetant au sol, il en prit une autre sur la pile. En regardant à travers la brochure, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une publicité sur le thème des mariages et il ne put contenir un grognement face à quelques-uns des thèmes ridicules représentés.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demanda Hermione, ne levant pas son regard de la brochure plébiscitant les mariages à la plage.

« Cette brochure moldue. Ces endroits sont spécialisés dans les mariages. » dit Drago à Hermione. « Tu devrais voir les idiots là-dedans. Qui sur cette terre voudrait être habillé comme un monstre à son mariage ? »

Hermione laissa sa propre brochure de côté et se leva pour aller voir celle que Drago avait en main. « Donc, pas ce thème de mariage. » dit-elle, semblant méfiante par rapport à certaines images.

« Par merlin, non. » grogna Drago. « Je ne me déguiserai pas. »

Hermione savait tout de l'aversion de son fiancé pour les déguisements. Au dernier Halloween, quand son amie Daphne Greegrass avait organisé une somptueuse fête costumée, il avait refusé de se costumer, bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune objection à ce qu'Hermione porte une tenue de chat très sexy.

« Nous pourrions toujours avoir un thème sur le Quidditch. » suggéra Hermione avec un sourire sournois. « Tu n'as jamais été contre le fait de porter ton ancien uniforme. »

« C'est parce que ça conduit toujours à une chaude nuit de sexe. » sourit Drago d'un air suffisant. « Je ne suis pas contre le fait de le porter dans la chambre, vu que cela te mets dans tous tes états, mais je ne compte me marier avec cela. En plus, tu ne saurais pas assez garder tes mains sur moi pour tenir le long de la cérémonie. »

Hermione rit, en sachant que la dernière déclaration de Drago était assez exacte, elle trouvait difficile de ne pas mettre ses mains sur le blond quand il portait son ancien uniforme de Quidditch.

Ecartant le thème de mariage, Drago jeta la brochure au sol avec l'autre qu'il avait écartée. Hermione jeta également sa brochure contenant les mariages sur la place, sur la pile des brochures écartées, bien que l'idée d'avoir un mariage sur une plage tropicale était assez attrayante, Hermione savait que ce serait plus facile s'ils faisaient leur mariage en Angleterre.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Hermione et Drago consultèrent les autres brochures, en discutant de quelques possibilités mais se débarrassant de la majorité des brochures au sol. Hermione allait proposer de faire une pause quand une page sur la brochure qu'elle consultait attira son attention. Elle était en train de feuilleter une brochure de mariage dans un hôtel rural moldu.

« Que penserais-tu d'étaler le mariage sur un week-end en entier ? » demanda Hermione, en lisant la brochure de plus près.

« Comment ça se passerait ? » demanda Drago. « Qui a besoin d'un week-end en entier pour se marier ? »

« C'est assez populaire apparemment. » dit Hermione, citant quelques éléments de la brochure qu'elle lisait. « Cet hôtel est spécialisé dans les week-ends de mariage, habituellement, la plupart des invités arrivent seulement pour le jour du mariage mais la fête et les proches amis et familles passent le week-end entier à l'hôtel. »

« Laisse-moi regarder. » dit Drago, tendant sa main vers la brochure qu'Hermione regardait.

Hermione la luit tendit et il commença à lire. Selon la brochure, le meilleur moment pour la cérémonie était le dimanche après-midi mais les festivités commençaient habituellement le vendredi soir. Plus il lisait, plus Drago était impressionné par l'idée, il aimait l'idée que tout le monde arrive à l'hôtel le vendredi et qu'on partage un repas ensemble, le jour avant le mariage pourrait être utilisé pour se relaxer et utiliser les services de l'hôtel et le mariage et la réception pourrait avoir lieu le dernier jour.

« J'aime ça. » dit Drago, échaudé à l'idée. « Mais j'aimerai voir si nous pourrions trouver un hôtel sorcier que fasse la même chose. »

« Quelle différence ? » demanda Hermione. « La plupart des choses que tu trouves dans un haut de gamme sorcier, tu peux le trouver dans un des hôtels moldus coûteux. »

« Je sais mais la plupart de nos amis sont sorciers, je pense qu'ils seraient mieux dans un endroit où la magie est autorisée. » expliqua Drago. Il n'avait personnellement rien contre les hôtels moldus mais il sentait que cela serait plus facile si leur mariage avait lieu dans le monde sorcier.

Hermione acquiesça, en considérant le point de vue de Drago. Bien que bon nombre de leurs amis était à l'aise avec les moldus, la plupart avait grandi dans le monde moldu. Ensuite, il y avait la famille de Drago à prendre en considération, malgré leur nouvelle attitude, elle savait que Narcissa et spécialement Lucius, restaient toujours mal à l'aise avec le monde moldu.

« Je suis certaine que nous pouvons trouver un endroit approprié dans le monde sorcier. » dit Hermione, trouvant les brochures de mariage sorcières parmi celles moldues. Une fois qu'elle les eut séparés, elle tendit la pile à Drago et le couple commença à chercher un endroit qu'ils pourraient louer pour le week-end.

Hermione aurait pu insister pour se marier dans le monde moldu si ses parents avaient été là, mais, malheureusement, elle était actuellement une étrangère pour eux. L'été après sa sixième année, Hermione avait effacé les souvenirs de ses parents et les avait envoyé en Australie, dans une tentative de les garder en vie pendant la guerre. Quand elle était partie pour les retrouver après la guerre, la rencontre n'avait pas été aussi calme que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ses parents avaient écouté la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui pardonner de leur avait fait cela dans leur dos. Ses parents avaient alors décidé de rester en Australie et Hermione avait repris un léger contact avec eux récemment. Pendant des années, elle avait désespérément essayé de renouer des liens avec eux mais finalement, elle avait réalisé que les choses ne seraient jamais les mêmes avec ses parents. Quand elle leur avait écrit pour les informer de ses fiançailles, ils l'avaient félicité mais il était clair qu'ils n'assisteraient pas à son mariage, ils ne voulaient aucun contact avec le monde sorcier et refusaient de changer de position même pour le mariage de leur fille.

Après d'autres recherches dans de nombreuses brochures, Drago trouva l'hôtel parfait dans le Gloucestershire. Drago aimait le fait qu'il y ait un terrain de Quidditch privé, quelque chose qu'il savait que les hommes pourraient aimer, tandis qu'Hermione aimait le fait qu'il y ait un spa de classe supérieure, lequel serait idéal pour les femmes.

« Je vais leur envoyer un hibou afin de savoir si nous pouvons venir et faire un tour. » dit Hermione, une fois qu'ils eurent décidés qu'ils voulaient avoir un rendez-vous.

Tandis qu'Hermione sortit pour écrire une lettre à l'hôtel, Drago commença à ramasser les brochures écartées avant de les ramener dans la cuisine. Drago déposa les brochures sur une pile rangée sur la table de cuisine, de sorte qu'ils puissent être recyclés avant de retourner dans la pièce principale. En revenant dans le salon, Drago fronça les sourcils à la vue du hibou frappant à la fenêtre, il reconnut immédiatement le hibou comme appartenant à la Malefoy Holdings. Drago ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer le hibou. En prenant la lettre de sa patte, il se demanda quelle personne du travail lui écrivait, ils ne pouvaient sûrement pas se débrouiller un seul jour sans lui.

Hermione entra dans la pièce juste comme le hibou ressortait par la fenêtre. « Ce n'est pas un des hiboux de la Malefoy Hodings ? » demanda-t-elle, en reconnaissant le hibou comme elle recevait souvent des messages de Drago via les hiboux, quand il travaillait tard.

« Oui. » dit Drago, en lisant la lettre qui était attachée à la patte du hibou. « Jack a besoin de me voir de toute urgence. » jack Sinclair était l'adjoint de Drago dans la société et il était souvent responsable quand Drago n'était pas au bureau.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il ne le dis pas, la lettre dit juste que c'est urgent et qu'il a besoin de me voir maintenant. » dit Drago, en pliant la lettre et en la mettant sur la table.

« Eh bien, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. » dit Hermione à son fiancé. « Souviens-toi juste que nous allons chez Harry et Pansy ce soir, donc ne sois pas trop long. » lui rappela-t-elle comme il quittait la pièce pour aller se changer.

Dix minutes plus tard, après s'être changé, Drago donna un léger baiser à Hermione avant de transplanner vers son bureau. Drago arriva à son bureau pour trouver Jack qui l'attendait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Drago. Il faisait confiance à Jack pour s'occuper des affaires en son absence et savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas rappelé au bureau s'il n'avait pas un problème majeur.

« Je classais les contrats de la semaine quand je suis tombé par hasard sur l'un d'entre eux. » dit Jack, en tendant à Drago une pile de documents. « Je pensais que vous voudriez les voir avant que je ne les encode dans le système. »

Drago fixa le contrat dans ses mains, c'était avec une entreprise avec laquelle il avait arrêté de faire affaire directement après avoir repris l'entreprise. « Cela n'a pas de sens, nous ne faisons plus affaire avec Dolman's »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je vous ai appelé. » dit Jack. « J'aurais pu aller trouver Lucius mas il était le seul à avoir signé le contrat. »

Aux paroles de Jack, Drago retourna le contrat, en secouant sa tête à la vue de la signature distinctive de son père.

« Je vais gérer ça. Tu peux retourner au travail. » dit Drago, en renvoyant Jack. « Merci d'avoir attiré mon attention là-dessus. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je sais combien vous avez travaillé dur pour redresser l'entreprise et gagner une bonne réputation, je ne veux pas que cela soit ruiné. » dit Jack avant de quitter le bureau.

Drago fixa le contrat dans ses mains, totalement perplexe quant à la raison pour laquelle son père aurait signé un contrat avec une entreprise avec qui il savait ne plus faire affaire. Lucius était techniquement propriétaire de 50 pour cent de l'entreprise mais Drago était le PDG de l'entreprise et il la dirigeait pour les prochains cinq ans et demi.

Décidant d'affronter son père à propos du contrat, Drago quitta son bureau et descendit le long du couloir vers le bureau de son père. Lucius avait toujours son bureau dans le bâtiment et, bien que Drago dirigeait l'entreprise, son père contribuait toujours au développement de l'entreprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Drago, entrant en trombe dans le bureau de son père et jetant le contrat sur son bureau.

« Cela ressemble à un contrat ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » répondit Lucius, en se levant de son siège et en refermant la porte derrière son fils. Il ne voulait pas que l'étage en entier soit témoin de la dispute qui, il était certain, allait prendre place.

« Je sais cela. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as traité avec une entreprise avec laquelle tu savais que je ne voulais pas travailler ? » demanda Drago.

« C'était une bonne affaire. » Lucius haussa les épaules. « Richard Dolman m'a offert un meilleur rapport qualité-prix que les compagnies avec qui tu as travaillés. »

« Ca m'est égal. Il pourrait offrir ses services gratuitement, je ne voudrais toujours pas travailler avec lui. Tu sais combien j'ai travaillé dur pour rendre l'entreprise respectable, je ne veux pas travailler avec quelqu'un associé aux Forces du Mal. » Drago parlait d'une voix glaciale, il savait d'expérience que crier ne marcherait avec Lucius. S'il voulait que son père l'écoute, il devait rester calme.

« N'est-ce pas un peu hypocrite de la part d'un homme avec une marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. » ricana Lucius.

« Je t'interdis de mêler ma marque à cela. » dit Drago, commençant à devenir en colère contre son père. « N'oublie pas que tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai cette chose. »

« Cesses de te dire cela, Drago. » dit Lucius, retournant à son siège et posant ses pieds sur le bureau. « Nous savons tous les deux que mes actes ont seulement accéléré ton entrée dans les Mangemorts, tu aurais pu en finir avec la marque de ton plein grès si tu avais pris le temps. »

« Nous ne le saurons jamais, n'est-ce pas. » dit Drago. Il aimait penser que s'il avait eu du temps, il se serait tourné contre les Forces du Mal avant de rejoindre Voldemort de son propre gré, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne saurait certainement jamais.

Lucius sourit d'un air suffisant à Drago, se demandant ce que son fils allait faire maintenant. Il fut surpris qu'il reste si calme, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il explose quand il avait parlé de sa marque, car il savait combien il était sensible à ce sujet.

« Juste pour que tu le saches, je n'honorerai pas ce contrat. » dit Drago, prenant le contrat en question et le déchirant en deux. « Et je n'autoriserai aucune relations d'affaires avec des personnes que je jugerai peu recommandables. »

« Et si je les juges recommandables. » demanda Lucius. « Je suis toujours propriétaire de la moitié de l'entreprise, je peux autoriser des contrats avec quiconque je souhaite. »

« Je ne m'y opposerai pas et te laisserai ruiner l'entreprise. » dit Drago d'un ton brusque. « J'ai passé les cinq dernières années à redresser l'entreprise et je ne te laisserai pas la ramener dans l'état où elle était. »

« Cette entreprise était la mienne et je pense qu'il est temps que je la reprenne en main. » dit Lucius, en se levant soudainement et en lançant un regard furieux à Drago.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, et je te battrai sur toute la ligne. » dit Drago à son père, se demandant pourquoi il avait soudainement un si grand intérêt pour l'entreprise.

« Et que vas-tu faire, tu vas m'acheter ? » rit Lucius.

« S'il le faut, oui. » dit Drago. « C'est mon entreprise maintenant et il est temps que tu la quittes. »

« Et si je ne veux pas partir ? » demanda Lucius.

« Ça m'est égal, je veux que tu partes. » Drago lança un regard furieux à son père. « La semaine prochaine, j'examinerai la possibilité de racheter l'entreprise. Tes jours ici sont comptés. »

Avec un dernier regard furieux envers son père, Drago se retourna et sortit d'un pas raide du bureau, en manquant le regard suffisant sur le visage de Lucius, comme il sortait. Lucius était vraiment heureux de cette rencontre, Drago avait fait exactement ce qu'il attendait qu'il fasse et en faisant cela, il avait donné à Lucius une monnaie d'échange alors qu'il préparait à faire sortir Hermione de la vie de son fils.

Drago resta à son bureau pendant plusieurs heures, songeant à sa rencontre avec son père. Il était déterminé à conserver l'entreprise pour laquelle il avait tellement travaillé mais il n'était pas certain, raisonnablement, qu'il ait les moyens de racheter la part de son père. Drago était très riche mais la majorité de son héritage était attaché à l'entreprise et jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde ses finances de plus près, il n'avait aucune idée s'il serait en position de se débarrasser de son père dans l'entreprise.

Après s'être éternisé sur ses problèmes pendant un moment, Drago se souvint tout à coup de l'avertissement d'Hermione pour leur projet de ce soir. Se maudissant, Drago transplanna rapidement à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa fiancée. Après avoir trouvé la pièce principale vide, Drago trouva Hermione dans leur chambre, apportant la dernière touche à sa tenue.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Hermione comme Drago entrait dans la pièce. « Tu en a mis du temps. »

« Ça va. Père a causé des problèmes mais je peux gérer cela avec lui. » dit Drago, retirant ses vêtements comme il gagnait la salle de bain pour une douche rapide.

Une fois que Drago se fut lavé et habillé, il retourna dans la chambre, trouvant Hermione glissant ses pieds dans une paire de souliers rouges à hauts talons. Elle portait une robe rouge de style oriental avec une bordure en or et des motifs en forme de fleurs, le tout accompagné de bijoux en or en forme de dragons.

« Pansa va te détester. » dit-il, se glissant près d'Hermione et enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle amusée. D'accord, Pansy et elle avaient pris un certain temps pour s'entendre mais elles étaient maintenant de bonnes amies, encore plus depuis que Pansy sortait avec Harry.

« Parce que tu es magnifique et tu l'éclipseras totalement. » dit Drago, faisant courir ses mains le long de la robe soyeuse d'Hermione.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en remettra. » Hermione sourit au fait que Drago lui accordait toujours beaucoup d'importance et lui disait constamment combien elle était attirante. « Même si je suis sûre que tu n'es pas totalement impartial. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis, chaque mot que je dis est la vérité. » Drago fit un grand sourire, libérant Hermione de son étreinte.

Hermione attrapa son sac avant que Drago ne s'empare d'elle afin qu'ils puissent apparaître chez Harry et Pansy. Hermione ferma les yeux comme la sensation familière du transplanage s'emparait d'elle, elle les rouvrit une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'ils aient atteint en tout sécurité le porche d'entrée d'Harry et Pansy.

Harry ouvrit la porte au couple et, après les avoir salués joyeusement, il leur dit de gagner la pièce principale. Dans le salon, Drago et Hermione trouvèrent un mélange de leurs amis, la plupart étant de Serpentard et Gryffondor mais il y avait également des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles mélangés. Luna Lovegood était de Serdaigle et Hannah Abbott de Poufsouffle, les deux femmes sortant avec des Gryffondors du groupe. Luna venait de commencer à sortit avec Ron tandis qu'Hannah entretenait une longue relation avec Neville Londubat.

Les années de rivalité scolaire étaient définitivement derrière le groupe et il y avait de nombreuses relations entre maisons parmi les couples présents. Auprès de Drago et Hermione, il y avait trois autres couples Gryffondor-Serpentard dans le groupe. Celui qui durait depuis le plus de temps était entre le meilleur ami de Drago, Blaise Zabini, et Ginny Weasley, le couple s'était mis ensemble quelques années avant Hermione et Drago. Harry et Pansy étaient ensemble depuis 18 mois et avaient emménagé ensemble il y a quelques mois, d'où l'organisation de cette réception. La plus jeune relation était entre Daphne Greengrass et Seamus Finnegan, le couple n'étant ensemble que depuis quelques mois mais ils semblaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre.

A peine arrivés dans le salon, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent séparés. Les amis de Drago, Blaise, Theo Nott et Gregory Goyle attrapèrent le blond pour discuter du prochain match de Quidditch auquel les quatre avaient prévu d'assister. Hermione de son côté fut arrêtée par Ginny et Daphne qui s'informèrent des projets pour le mariage.

Alors que Drago passait une soirée relaxante avec ses amis, il jura de ne pas s'en faire à propos de son père. Qu'il trouve ou non l'argent pour racheter la part de son père, Drago ne laisserait pas l'entreprise sans avoir combattu.

* * *

Voilàààà ! Lucius a de nouveau agi comme un c...n. La semaine prochaine, retour au présent et aux heures qui ont précédé la mort de Lucius.

Bonne semaine et n'hésitez à laisser un commentaire :)

xXx

Aurea


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre où on revient au soir de la fête et où on commence petit à petit à rentrer dans le coeur du sujet :)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à **cleotheo**

* * *

**La fête**

**Ce chapitre se déroule le soir de la fête et raconte les heures qui ont conduit à la mort de Lucius**

**oOo**

**L**ucius Malefoy pris une grande gorgée de son whisky pur-feu, grimaçant au grand nombre de personnes présentes dans le parc du Manoir familial. Lucius n'était pas un grand fan des fêtes et il aurait très bien pu se passer d'en héberger une. Il comprenait la valeur d'organiser régulièrement ces fêtes, cela l'aidait à prouver que son changement de conscience après la guerre était authentique, mais cela ne devait pas signifier qu'il allait les aimer. Dans l'opinion de Lucius, la soirée actuelle était bien trop longue mais il savait qu'il n'était absolument pas en position pour débattre de l'événement avec Narcissa.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa liaison, Narcissa avait été froide et distante envers Lucius et il passait la majeure partie de son temps à se demander si leur relation pourrait survivre. Ce n'était seulement que depuis les quelques dernières semaines que Narcissa avait commencé à lui parler et le couple avait passé un Noël assez calme, ensemble. Les récents évènements avaient donné à Lucius l'espoir que son mariage puisse survivre mais il était conscient que la moindre faute de sa part aurait pour résultat que Narcissa le quitte.

Le jour après que Narcissa l'ait attaqué sur sa liaison, Lucius avait stoppé sa relation extra-conjugale. Sa maîtresse avait pris la nouvelle relativement bien, Lucius avait toujours été clair sur le fait qu'il ne quitterait pas sa femme et leur brève liaison prendrait fin un jour. Bien que sa rupture fut nette, Lucius avait honte d'admettre qu'il avait de nouveau couché avec sa jeune maîtresse alors qu'ils se disaient leurs au-revoir. Lucius ne doutait pas que si Narcissa découvrait sa nouvelle incartade, elle stopperait définitivement leur mariage, il n'y avait pas moyen que sa femme puisse lui pardonner d'avoir couché avec sa maîtresse après lui avoir promis qu'il stopperait sa liaison.

Chassant les pensées de son infidélité, Lucius pris une autre gorgée de whisky pur-feu avant de remplir le verre. Observant la foule toujours croissante à la recherche de sa femme, Lucius l'aperçut finalement debout avec Drago et Hermione. Lucius s'assit en regardant sa femme, son fils et sa belle-fille pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait été assez surpris quand le couple était arrivé une heure plus tôt et que Drago et Hermione aient été assez agréables avec lui, après les récents événements, il s'était attendu à un accueil froid de leur part à tous deux.

La semaine dernière et même un peu avant, Lucius avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux à Hermione, lui rappelant que l'échéance pour accepter son offre se terminer ce soir. Juste avant Noël, Lucius avait à nouveau rejeté l'offre de Drago pour racheter sa part de l'entreprise. Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait parlé de ces choses jusqu'à présent, Lucius avait prévu de parler avec eux deux durant la soirée. Si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, à la fin de la soirée, Lucius aurait vendu sa part de l'entreprise à Drago et son fils ne serait plus fiancé à une sorcière Née-Moldue.

Après quelque minutes à regarder le trio, Lucius se dirigea vers Narcissa, Drago et Hermione. Passant son bras autour de la taille de Narcissa et l'embrassant sur la joue, il salua le groupe. Lucius fut déçu lorsque Narcissa se raidit à son toucher avant de subtilement enlever son bras de sa taille. Lucius avait espéré que personne n'ai remarqué le refus de Narcissa mais un regard en direction de Drago lui prouva que son fils n'avait rien perdu de l'échange.

Quelques secondes après son arrivée, Narcissa trouve l'excuse d'aller vérifier les boissons avant de les quitter rapidement. Après le brusque départ de sa mère, Drago lança un regard furieux vers son père, il murmura ensuite quelque chose à Hermione que Lucius ne put entendre avant de se tourner et de suivre Narcissa.

Après avoir regardé sa femme et son fils partir, Lucius se retourna vers Hermione, trouvant la sorcière en train d'observer attentivement sa réaction.

« Quoi ? » dit-il brusquement.

« Rien, je suis juste admirative de votre habileté avec les personnes. » dit-elle, en se retournant pour partir.

Lucius attrapa le poignet d'Hermione. « Oh non vous ne partez pas, nous devons parler. »

« Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. » dit Hermione, en essayant de retirer son poignet de la poigne ferme de Lucius.

Lucius sourit d'un air suffisant à Hermione et raffermissant sa prise, il la mena à l'intérieur de la maison calme. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez loin des festivités avant de laisser Hermione se détacher, elle attrapa immédiatement son poignet et le massa doucement pour le soigner.

« Que voulez-vous, Lucius ? » demanda Hermione, massant toujours son poignet douloureux.

« Je veux juste vous rappeler que mon offre expire dans quelques heures. » dit Lucius. « Je vous suggèrerai de finalement l'accepter. »

« Je ne le pense pas. » dit Hermione. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne cesserai pas ma relation avec Drago. »

« Si c'est le cas, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, parce que, à partir de demain, vous ne ferez plus partie de la vie de Drago. » dit Lucius, avec un sourire diabolique.

« Cela n'arrivera pas, Lucius. » dit Hermione, toujours amusée que Lucius pense honnêtement qu'elle et Drago puissent s'y facilement se séparer. « Que vous le vouliez ou non, je deviendrai la femme de Drago dans six mois. »

« Six mois ? » questionna Lucius, surpris par la mention de la date du mariage. Il avait l'impression que Drago et Hermione avaient bien avancé concernant leur mariage.

« Oui, six mois. » acquiesça Hermione, heureuse de voir Lucius si étonné. « Nous avons défini une date il y a quelques semaines, nous nous marierons en juin. »

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas. » dit Lucius, en colère, non dérangé par le fait que sa voix devenait plus forte que coléreuse. « Il n'y a pas moyen que je permette la lignée des Malefoy d'être contaminée par une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione haleta à l'insulte et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y penser, elle leva sa main et gifla son futur beau-père. Lucius fut surpris du geste d'Hermione et n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que sa main n'entre en contact avec sa joue, le bruit se répercutant fortement dans le hall.

« Garce. » siffla Lucius, toujours choqué qu'Hermione l'ait frappé. Il savait qu'elle avait un tempérament méchant mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait réagi physiquement à ses mots blessants. « Vous marierez Drago sur mon cadavre. »

« Ne me tentez pas Lucius. » grogna Hermione. En lançant un regard furieux à l'homme blond une dernière fois, elle le repoussa, afin de rejoindre la fête.

Lucius regarda la brunette se retirer avant de se tourner dans la direction opposée, gagnant la paix et le calme de son bureau. Fermant la porte fortement derrière lui, Lucius se versa un grand verre de whisky pur-feu, et portant la bouteille sur son bureau, il s'effondra sur sa chaise.

Lucius regrettait d'avoir traité Hermione de Sang de Bourbe, il l'avait dit dans le feu de l'action et il regrettait maintenant son imprudence. Après la guerre, Lucius avait sincèrement changé par rapport à ses anciennes croyances, considérer les Nés-Moldus comme inférieurs était un avis qu'il avait changé pendant la guerre. Malgré ces changements, Lucius ne pouvait toujours pas oublier la fierté d'être issu d'une longue famille de sang pur, et il n'était pas préparé à voir Drago salir leur famille en se mariant avec une Née-Moldue.

Lucius se sentait assez coupable par rapport à sa décision de séparer Drago et Hermione. Il aimait assez bien Hermione et si elle avait été tout autre chose qu'une Née-Moldue, il aurait pleinement approuvé sa relation avec Drago. Lucius savait que Drago et Hermione s'aimaient sincèrement mais il était convaincu qu'il faisait la bonne chose en s'assurant que sa famille reste pure.

Lucius ruminait toujours dix minutes plus tard quand il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, en levant le regard, il vit Drago entrer dans la pièce. Lucius fut d'abord méfiant envers son fils, ayant peur qu'Hermione lui ait parlé de leur altercation. Il se relaxa légèrement quand il s'aperçut que Drago ne semblait pas en colère, il se doutait bien que si Drago savait comment il venait juste d'appeler sa fiancée, il serait en rage.

« Drago, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Lucius, en indiquant la bouteille ouverte de whisky pur-feu sur le bureau.

« Non. » Drago secoua la tête. « Je veux juste savoir ce que tu veux. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Lucius. Il n'était pas sûr si les quelques verres qu'il avait bu ralentissait son cerveau ou si son fils parlait par énigme.

« Je veux savoir ce que tu veux faire pour l'entreprise. Je t'ai proposé une offre généreuse et tu l'as rejetée. Que veux-tu ? » demanda Drago.

« En fait, j'étais assez content de ton offre. Je voulais juste apporter une correction au contrat. » Lucius ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et en sortit un fin contrat. « Je l'ai déjà signé. Tout ce que tu dois faire est de le signer et l'entreprise sera à toi. »

Lucius tendit le contrat à Drago, qui commença immédiatement à lire le document. Dans un premier temps, Drago pensa que le contrat était identique à celui qu'il avait envoyé à son père il y avait une semaine, mais il trouva ensuite la correction dont Lucius venait de parler. Drago lit la correction pendant plusieurs minutes, n'osant pas croire que son père serait tombé si bas.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux. » dit Drago, toujours étonné de ce qu'il venait de lire. « Tu ne t'attends surement pas à ce que je signe cela. »

« Pourquoi pas, cela me semble parfaitement raisonnable. » Lucius haussa les épaules, en prenant une grande gorgée de whisky pur-feu avant de le remplit généreusement.

« Parfaitement raisonnable ? » cria Drago, sa colère éclatant sur sa figure face à l'attitude insensible de son père. « Tu attends à ce que je cesse ma relation avec Hermione et ne plus jamais la voir ni lui parler. Je n'appelle pas cela raisonnable. »

« Eh bien oui. » dit Lucius. « C'était réellement une question de priorité, j'espère juste que tu as trié les tiennes. Tu as travaillé dur pendant cinq ans pour amener l'entreprise dans l'immense succès dans lequel elle est maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire là-dedans ? » demanda Drago, vaguement conscient que son père ait finalement reconnu ce qu'il avait fait de l'entreprise. « Je pourrais travailler vingt-cinq ans à reconstruire l'entreprise mais Hermione passera toujours d'abord. Il n'y a pas moyen que je la quitte juste pour la moitié de l'entreprise. »

« Et il n'y a pas moyen que je te cède ma moitié de l'entreprise tant que tu n'auras pas fait ce qu'il fallait et cesse ta relation avec Hermione. » dit Lucius d'un ton sec. « Ne sois pas idiot, Drago. Fais ce qu'il faut et signe le contrat. »

Drago lança un regard furieux à son père avant de relever le contrat qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Gardant le contact visuel avec son père, Drago déchira le contrat en plusieurs morceaux, en les déposant ensuite furieusement sur le bureau de son père quand il eut fini.

« Tu peux garder ton entreprise, j'en ai finis avec elle. Je ne veux plus rien faire avec elle ou toi. » gronda Drago.

« Tu ne peux pas quitter l'entreprise, la moitié est à toi. » dit Lucius, paniquant légèrement à la réaction de son fils.

« Plus maintenant. Tu peux soit me racheter ma part ou je peux la vendre à quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'en ai fini avec l'entreprise. » dit Drago froidement. « J'en ai fini avec toi aussi. Je t'ai supporté pour mère mais notre relation est terminée. »

« Je suis ton père Drago, tu ne peux pas le nier. » cria Lucius comme Drago se tournait pour quitter la pièce.

« Si je le peux. Je ne penserais plus à toi comme mon père, Lucius. » Drago lança un regard furieux à Lucius avant de quitter le bureau, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lucius gronda suite à l'utilisation de son prénom par Drago et lança son verre contre la porte close, le verre en cristal se cassant entièrement sur le sol. Jurant à voix haute, Lucius se laissa tomber sur son siège, réparant le contrat déchiré, il le balaya de son bureau avec un autre hurlement de frustration. Il commençait à penser qu'il avait mal agit en ce qui concerne le fait de séparer Drago et Hermione. Cela ne semblait pas uniquement dû au fait qu'il avait perdu son fils mais la lignée de la famille Malefoy ne serait plus maintenant aussi pure.

Lucius resta assis à son bureau à ruminer et boire pendant une autre heure. En se souvenant de la fête et voulant rendre sa femme heureuse, Lucius quitta à contrecœur le calme de son bureau, rangeant magiquement le verre cassé comme il passait à côté des dégâts. Une fois au dehors, il se réjouit de l'air frais mais grimaça au bruit de la fête.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la fête, il ne trouva aucun signe de sa femme, même si dans l'immense parc occupé, ce n'était pas une surprise que les gens étaient difficiles à trouver. En faisant son chemin à travers le parc, Lucius garda un œil ouvert pour trouver Narcissa tandis qu'il parlait poliment aux nombreuses personnes qui l'approchaient.

Après dix minutes, Lucius n'avait toujours trouvé aucun signe de Narcissa, il avait cependant aperçut son fils semblant en colère. Drago était assis à côté d'une des larges tables rondes avec quelques amis et Lucius fut surpris d'observer qu'il semblait toujours renfrogné, un reste évident de leur dispute. Restant debout, partiellement caché par l'ombre des arbres proches, Lucius regarda son fils interagir avec ses amis, malgré leurs meilleurs efforts, il semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'ôter son air renfrogné de sa figure.

Comme Lucius regardait Drago et ses amis, Hermione apparut. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Drago et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et après quelques minutes de présence de sa fiancée, Lucius nota qu'un sourire était apparu sur la figure de Drago et qu'il semblait plus heureux. Lucius observa Drago et Hermione pendant quelques minutes encore avant de reporter son attention sur le reste du groupe, souriant d'un air sarcastique comme il voyait le sorcier aux cheveux noirs assis à côté de Drago.

La vue d'Harry Potter fréquentant ses soirées était encore quelque chose à laquelle Lucius devait s'habituer, et s'il était honnête, il ne voulait pas s'y habituer. Après le gros problème qu'Hermione soit une Née-Moldue, l'autre gros problème de Lucius envers elle était ses amis. Comme Hermione prenait une grande partie de la vie de Drago, leurs amis avaient dû apprendre à s'entendre, ils fréquentaient donc tous les soirées au Manoir. Lucius s'était lui-même réconcilié avec des Gryffondors qu'ils fréquentaient régulièrement mais, bien qu'il ait trouvé qu'il pouvait en tolérer quelques-uns, Harry Potter n'en faisait pas partie.

Laissant son fils et ses amis s'amuser à la soirée, Lucius regagna le derrière de la maison, où la foule principale de la soirée se trouvait. En se servant un autre whisky pur-feu sur la table, Lucius songeait à se réfugier à nouveau dans la maison quand il aperçut Narcissa qui s'approchait. Lucius sourit comme il vit sa femme slalomait habilement à travers la foule, échangeant des plaisanteries avec le plus de personnes. Son sourire se fana cependant quand Narcissa vint près de lui et il pouvait voir la froideur briller dans ses yeux, elle était en colère par rapport à quelque chose et il semblait que c'était lui l'objet de cette colère.

« Dedans, maintenant. » siffla Narcissa comme elle dépassait Lucius, un faux sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage pour leurs invités.

Lucius suivit nonchalamment Narcissa dans la maison, il savait que quiconque les regarderait, ne serait pas en mesure de constater la tension car Narcissa et lui montraient un visage impassible en public. Narcissa mena Lucius dans une des pièces de derrière de la maison, ils utilisaient rarement la pièce mais ce n'était pas évident puisque la plupart des meubles étaient couverts d'un sort de préservation, tenant ainsi la poussière à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Lucius, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se demandait si elle avait parlé avec Drago ou Hermione et avait entendu parler de leurs disputes.

« Ce qui ne va pas, c'est qu_'elle_ est ici. » dit Narcissa, en insistant sur le mot elle.

« Qui ? » demanda Lucius, réellement perplexe.

« Ta petite maîtresse, voilà qui. » dit Narcissa, en s'appliquant pour ne perdre le contrôle et engueuler son mari. Elle savait qu'elle parlait plus haut qu'à la normale mais il semblait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu parler plus calmement en étant autant en colère.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, je ne l'ai pas invité. » dit Lucius précipitamment.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire si tu l'as invité ou non, je veux juste qu'elle s'en aille. Maintenant. »

« Comment suis-je sensé faire cela sans aucun regard ? » demanda Lucius. « Elle est l'amie de Drago, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit là. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire. » dit Narcissa d'un ton sec, sa voix augmentant légèrement. « Je veux qu'elle parte. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais. »

« Je vais essayer. » soupira Lucius, en se demandant comment il allait accomplir ce que Narcissa voulait sans éveiller les soupçons.

« N'essaye pas, fais le. » dit Narcissa sévèrement. « Si je dois me débarrasser d'elle, je te promets que cela ne sera pas agréable. A moins que tu ne veuilles que tout le monde sache ton sordide petit secret, je me dépêcherai si j'étais toi. »

Lucius semblait choqué de sa femme, ébahi qu'elle semblait menacer de rendre sa liaison publique. « Tu ferais sérieusement une scène ? » demanda-t-il, certain que sa femme bluffait.

« En un clin d'œil. » dit Narcissa. « Nous savons tous les deux que bien que cela serait embarrassant pour moi à court terme, sur le long terme, la sympathie des gens serait envers moi et tu ne serais rien de plus qu'un banal homme adultère. »

« Tu sais, Narcissa, cela ressemble à des menaces. » dit Lucius. Il commençait à penser que sa femme ne lui pardonnerait jamais sa liaison et pourrait même ramener cela sur le tapis pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« Ce n'est pas une menace, Lucius, c'est une promesse. » sourit gentiment Narcissa à son mari. « Je te promets que si tu ne nous débarrasses pas de ton petit jouet dans les dix minutes, tout le monde apprendra ce que tu as fait durant ces dernières années. »

Lucius resta bouche bée devant sa femme comme elle l'écartait et ouvrait la porte. « Dix minutes, Lucius. » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule comme elle sortait de la pièce.

Lucius resta debout dans la petite pièce, essayant de décider du meilleur moyen pour approcher son ancienne maîtresse. Pour être honnête, il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la soirée et malgré son amitié avec Drago, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle apparaisse à la soirée. Quand ils avaient cessé leur relation, Lucius avait été clair sur le fait que Narcissa ne tolérerait pas sa présence autour du Manoir et sa maîtresse avait été plus qu'heureuse d'accepter de garder ses distances.

Poussant un soupir, Lucius quitta la pièce à la recherche de son ancienne maîtresse. Il espérait qu'il puisse avoir une conversation calme et qu'elle partirait dans le clame, il ne voulait pas être méchant avec elle mais savait qu'il le serait, s'il le fallait. Durant leur relation, Lucius avait toujours veillé profondément sur sa maîtresse et il ne voulait pas la blesser plus que ce qu'il allait probablement faire.

Après quelques minutes de recherche dans la foule, Lucius trouva son ancienne maîtresse. Il l'observa avec son petit-ami pendant plusieurs minutes, ignorant le pincement de jalousie qu'il sentait quand ils se touchaient. La minute où son petit-ami la quitta, Lucius fondit sur elle, se déplaçant nonchalamment derrière elle et la menant dans l'ombre.

« Tu dois partir maintenant. » murmura-t-il, en essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il pouvait voir le devant de sa robe depuis l'endroit où il se tenait.

A l'instant où son ancienne maîtresse se tourna pour le regarder, Lucius réalisa deux choses, en premier, elle semblait légèrement éméchée ce qui signifiait qu'il serait difficile de la raisonner et qu'elle ne partirait pas sans faire d'histoire. Et secondement, elle semblait absolument éblouissante dans sa robe moulante et qui laissait voir ses formes, ce qui signifiait que la probabilité de la quitter sans rompre sa promesse de fidélité à Narcissa et en couchant avec elle était mince.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez à me laisser une review... Et qui pourrait bien être la maîtresse de Lucius ? Une idée ?

Rendez-vous pour la suite la semaine prochaine...

xXx

Aurea


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjourrrr ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Nous voici avec le sixième chapitre qui, je le pense, devrait vous plaire :). Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture.

Je voudrais dire un énorme merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela fait vraiment plaisir :)

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire n'est pas de moi, elle appartient à **cleotheo **et les personnages à **JKR**

* * *

**Les Principaux Suspects**

**L**e Jour du Nouvel An, le bureau de Lucius Malefoy se trouva rempli d'Aurors, alors que l'enquête sur sa mort était toujours en cours. Il y avait de nombreux Aurors déjà occupés dans le bureau quand le Chef des Aurors arriva, impatient de voir s'ils avaient fait quelques progrès.

« Où en êtes-vous ? » demanda Bainbridge, en entrant dans la pièce.

Aiden Scott fut l'Auror qui s'approcha du chef, prêt à donner tous les progrès qu'ils avaient réalisés. « Nous avons fait de solides progrès. »

« Avez-vous trouvé l'arme du crime ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Oui, c'était une statue en marbre qui se trouvait dans un coin. » dit Aiden, en indiquant où la statue avait été trouvée. « Elle est actuellement au Ministère pour passer des tests. »

« Etes-vous sûrs que c'est l'arme du crime ? » s'enquit Bainbridge, il ne voulait pas gaspiller du temps et des ressources pour examiner quelque chose qui n'était pas utile.

« Oui. » acquiesça Aiden. « Il y a de microscopiques cheveux blonds et de fines particules de sang dessus qui nous font penser à Lucius Malefoy. La statue montre également des signes de sorts récents. »

« Excellent. » Bainbridge sourit faiblement. « Je suppose qu'un test sur les résidus magique sera effectué sur la statue ? »

Le test sur les résidus magiques était une procédure assez récente dans le monde sorcier. Après la guerre, tout le monde âgé de plus de dix-sept ans fut obligés de fournir un exemple de leur magie au Ministère. Avec les échantillons, le département des Aurors pouvait facilement découvrir qui avait envoyé certains sorts sur les scènes de crimes. Jusqu'à présent, le test se révéler plutôt efficace pour confronter les coupables sur les lieux de crimes, signifiant ainsi que les condamnations étaient beaucoup plus faciles à réaliser.

« Bien sûr, nous attendons les résultats pour demain après-midi. » dit Aiden.

« Bien. Quelque chose d'autres ? »

« Oui, venez voir ceci. » dit Aiden, emmenant Bainbridge vers le bureau de Lucius.

Sur le bureau, il y avait des morceaux d'un parchemin froissé. Il semblait que le papier avait été déchiré et rassemblé magiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« C'est un contrat concernant Lucius Malefoy qui donne sa part de l'entreprise familiale à son fils. Nous l'avons trouvé déchiré, éparpillé entièrement sur le sol sous le bureau. » expliqua Aiden. « Il n'est uniquement signé que par Lucius et non Drago. »

« Je me demande pourquoi ? » Bainbridge réfléchit à la raison pour laquelle le contrat avait été établi et ensuite, qu'une seule des deux parties l'ait signé.

« Je présume que cela à avoir avec une clause assez inhabituelle. » Aiden désigna la clause spécifique dont il venait de parler. « Je ne connais pas Drago Malefoy personnellement mais de ce que je sais sur lui, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait signé un contrat qui mettrait fin à sa relation. »

Bainbridge lut la clause avec surprise, elle spécifiait que Drago devait mettre fin à sa relation avec Hermione et ne plus avoir aucun contact avec elle.

« Cela expliquerait pourquoi le contrat a été déchiré. » proposa Aiden.

« Peut-être, je suppose que nous en saurons plus cet après-midi quand je parlerai à Drago. » dit Bainbridge. « Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre avant que je ne sorte du bureau ? »

« Oui. Nous avons analysé la baguette de Lucius pour trouver le dernier sort qu'il a lancé. Les deux derniers sorts ont été lancés pendant la soirée et nous sommes presque certains que tous deux ont été lancés ici. »

« Quels étaient ces sorts ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Le premier a réparé quelque chose. » dit Aiden, en entraînant Bainbridge vers un placard où il montra à son patron un service de verres en cristal et une bouteille de whisky pur-feu presque vide. « Un des verres montre des traces de sort. Il contient également des traces de whisky pur-feu. Nous avons également trouvé de minuscules traces de whisky pur-feu tâchant la porte du bureau et le tapis devant. »

« Donc, il semblerait que Lucius ou quelqu'un ait lancé le verre sur la porte et ensuite, ait nettoyé en utilisant la magie. » dit Bainbridge, arrivant à la même conclusion que son jeune Auror. « Et concernant l'autre sort ? »

« C'était un sort de contraception. » informa Aiden à son patron.

« Comment savez-vous que le sort a été lancé dans cette pièce ? »

« Nous avons trouvé de minuscules traces de sperme sur le bureau, cela a été testé et appartient à Lucius Malefoy. » Aiden semblait vraiment mal à l'aise de parler de choses si délicates avec son patron.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui nous indique avec quelle femme il était ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Non. » Aiden secoua la tête. « Mais c'était surement sa femme. »

« Pas nécessairement. » dit Bainbridge, admirant la vue si simple de la vie d'Aiden. « C'est quelque chose que je pourrais demander à Narcissa Malefoy plus tard. »

Aiden élargit légèrement ses yeux à la pensée d'interroger Narcissa Malefoy sur sa vie sexuelle avec son mari. Aiden ne l'avait vu que brièvement le soir précédent mais elle semblait être une femme assez redoutable, qu'il ne voudrait pas mettre en colère.

« Je dois retourner, faites-moi savoir si vous trouvez quelque chose d'autre. » dit Bainbridge.

Après avoir donné d'autres informations à Aiden, Bainbridge transplanna au Ministère, il avait prévu de parler avec Drago, Narcissa et Hermione dans l'après-midi et il avait beaucoup de travail à faire jusque-là.

**oOo**

**U**n peu après une heure de l'après-midi, un Auror informa Bainbridge que ses principaux suspects étaient arrivés. Après avoir terminé le rapport sur lequel il travaillait, Bainbridge quitta son bureau et gagna la pièce où les trois personnes qu'il avait prévu d'interroger, attendaient.

Bainbridge entra dans la petite pièce, observant avec attention les trois personnes assises dans la pièce. Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans l'atmosphère mais Bainbridge nota que personne ne semblait trop bouleversé par la mort de Lucius.

« Merci d'être venu. » dit Bainbridge après avoir accueilli le trio. « J'aurai besoin de vous parler à tous individuellement. »

« Nous nous y attendions. » dit Drago. « Nous avons parlé d'hier soir et nous savons tous pourquoi nous nous sommes tous disputés avec mon père. Nous sommes également assez sûrs de savoir dans quel ordre les événements ont pris place. »

Bainbridge était choqué de voir combien le trio était serviable. Il n'était pas excessivement ravi par le fait qu'ils aient déjà parlé des évènements de la nuit précédente mais il savait que quand il les avait laissés la nuit précédente, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'ils aient parlé de Lucius.

« Cela pourrait être très utile. » dit Bainbridge. « Pourquoi ne pas commencer à parler avec la personne qui s'est disputé avec Lucius en premier. »

« Cela devait être moi. » dit Hermione, en se levant.

« Si vous voulez bien venir par ici Miss Granger. » dit Bainbridge, en désignant la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Après avoir informé l'Auror qui devait rester avec Drago et Narcissa, de donner un verre aux Malefoy, Bainbridge escorta Hermione vers la salle d'interrogatoire toute proche. La pièce était déjà prête pour les interrogatoires, bien que Bainbridge menait l'interrogatoire en solo, la conversation avait été contrôlée et enregistrée par deux personnes de son équipe dans la pièce attenante.

Bainbridge attendit jusqu'à ce que lui et Hermione se fussent assis avant de commencer à la questionner. « Avant tout, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit quelle sorte de relations vous aviez avec Lucius Malefoy. »

« Nous nous tolérions. » dit Hermione honnêtement. Drago, Narcissa et elle avait parlé de leur interrogatoire et avait décidé qu'être totalement honnête était le meilleur moyen d'aborder la chose. « Je savais qu'il n'était pas passionné par ma relation avec Drago mais il n'avait jamais réellement posé de problèmes jusqu'à il y a trois mois. »

« Pourquoi il y a trois mois ? »

« Drago et moi nous sommes fiancés. » dit Hermione.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Lucius ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Il est venu à mon bureau et m'a fait une offre. » dit Hermione, un dégoût évident dans sa voix alors qu' elle parlait de l'offre que Lucius lui avait faite. « Lucius m'a dit que si je rompais mon engagement avec Drago, il me paierait une maison quelque part, où il me garderait en tant que maîtresse de Drago. »

« Donc Lucius était assez heureux que votre relation avec Drago continue, aussi longtemps que vous ne vous mariez pas avec lui ? » questionna Bainbridge, vérifiant qu'il ait comprit correctement.

« Exactement. » acquiesça Hermione. « Il voulait que Drago se marie avec une sorcière de Sang-Pur et ait un hériter Sang-Pur mais il n'avait aucune objection que son fils couche toujours avec moi en cachette. »

« Quelle fut votre réaction à cette offre ? »

« Je lui ai dit où il pouvait se la mettre. » dit Hermione. « Nous nous sommes disputé, ensuite il est parti. »

« Était-ce la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez frappé la nuit dernière ? » demanda Bainbridge.

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui, durant la dernière semaine, il m'avait envoyé des hiboux me rappelant que son offre expirait à minuit. »

« L'offre avait une date d'expiration ? » questionna Bainbridge.

« Lucius m'avait donné jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour accepter son offre. Si je ne l'acceptais pas, il pensait qu'il pourrait obtenir de Drago qu'il me quitte. »

« L'avez-vous cru ? » demanda Bainbridge, se demandant si Hermione avait pensé qu'elle pourrait perdre son fiancé.

« Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour nous séparer Drago et moi. » répondit Hermione. « Bien que maintenant je sache exactement comment il avait l'intention d'y parvenir. »

« Le contrat concernant l'entreprise. » dit Bainbridge et Hermione acquiesça. « Connaissiez-vous ce contrat avant hier soir ? »

« Non. » Hermione secoua la tête. « Le mois dernier, Drago avait mentionné le fait que son père était devenu difficile mais je n'avais pas conscience qu'il pensait lui racheter sa part jusqu'à ce que nous en parlions ce matin. »

« Je présume que c'était le sujet de dispute entre Drago et son père. » déclara Bainbridge, tandis qu'Hermione confirmait. « Je présume également que vous savez pourquoi Narcissa se disputait avec son mari. »

« Oui, mais c'est à elle de vous en parler. » dit Hermione.

« D'accord. » acquiesça Bainbridge. « Revenons à la soirée. Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lucius. »

« Drago et moi étions au Manoir depuis un peu moins d'une heure quand Lucius nous a approché, nous étions en train de parler avec Narcissa. Il venait juste d'arriver quand Narcissa trouva une excuse pour partir, Drago était inquiet à son sujet donc il l'a suivi. »

« Pourquoi Drago était inquiet à propos de sa mère ? » l'interrompit Bainbridge.

« Elle n'était pas elle-même ces derniers temps. Il était vraiment évident que Narcissa et Lucius avaient des problèmes. Il voulait vérifier qu'elle allait bien. » expliqua Hermione, ne voulant pas entrer dans trop de détails sur la vie privée de Narcissa.

« Donc, quand Narcissa et Drago sont partis, vous et Lucius étiez seuls. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il m'a emmené dans le Manoir où il m'a rappelé une nouvelle fois que l'offre était prête d'expirer. J'ai refusé son offre, à nouveau, et nous nous sommes disputés. » dit Hermione, hésitant légèrement avant de lui raconter la suite. « Pendant la dispute, il m'a appelé Sang-de-Bourbe donc je l'ai frappé. »

« Vous l'avez agressé physiquement ? » demanda Bainbridge. Il semblait que les tendances violentes d'Hermione étaient plus visibles si elle était provoquée.

« Ce ne fut qu'un coup, bien qu'il l'ait bien mérité. » dit Hermione, en se défendant.

« Que s'est-il passé après le coup ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Il m'a appelé garce et a menacé de casser le mariage. » dit Hermione. « Je l'ai quitté juste après ça. »

« Donc, c'est la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu en vie ? »

« Non, je l'ai vu dehors un peu plus tard mais je ne lui ai pas parlé. » dit Hermione.

« Avec qui avez-vous passé le reste de la soirée ? » demanda Bainbridge, même s'il était sûr qu'elle dirait son fiancé.

« Drago principalement. J'ai aussi passé du temps avec quelques-uns de mes autres amis. »

« Merci pour votre aide. » dit Bainbridge, en se levant pour indiquer que l'interrogatoire était fini.

Hermione se leva également et ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce, retournant dans la salle où Drago et Narcissa étaient assis. Hermione traversa la salle et s'assit à côté de Narcissa tandis que Drago se levait, se proposant d'être le prochain interrogé. Bainbridge supposa que Drago était la prochaine personne à s'être disputé avec son père, il fut donc d'accord à ce que ce soit lui qui passe, l'emmenant dans la même salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle il venait juste de parler à sa fiancée.

« Je suppose que vous êtes la personne suivante qui s'est disputé avec votre père. » dit Bainbridge, en s'asseyant en face de Drago.

« Oui. De par ma conversation que j'ai eu avec Hermione et ma mère, je pense que ma dispute a eu lieu environ quinze ou vingt minutes après celle qu'il a eu avec Hermione. »

« Comment cela s'est passé ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Après qu'Hermione se soit disputée avec mon père, elle est revenue à la fête et m'a tout de suite trouvé. » dit Drago. « J'étais en train de parler avec quelques-uns de nos amis quand elle nous a rejoint. Tandis qu'Hermione était occupée de parler avec nos amis, j'ai saisi l'opportunité pour aller trouver mon père et lui parler. »

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous lui parler ? » questionna Bainbridge.

« Il y a quelques jours, je lui ai fait une demande officielle de lui racheter sa part de l'entreprise. Il refusa et j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi. » expliqua Drago.

« Ok. » acquiesça Bainbridge. « Où avez-vous trouvé votre père, »

« Dans son bureau, il était assis à son bureau en train de boire. » dit Drago. « Je l'ai questionné à propos de l'offre que j'avais faite. Il a dit qu'il avait voulu apporter une modification à l'offre originale. Il m'a tendu ensuite le contrat qu'il avait déjà signé et qui attendait ma signature. »

« L'avez-vous signé ? » demanda Bainbridge. Malgré qu'il connaisse la réponse, il voulait l'entendre de la propre bouche de Drago.

« Non, je l'ai déchiré. Je suis certain que si vous fouillez le bureau de mon père, vous trouverez les morceaux quelque part. » dit Drago.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir signé ? » Bainbridge s'en tint au questionnaire, ne mentionnant pas le fait qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé le contrat.

« Il voulait que je cesse ma relation avec Hermione. » expliqua Drago, un éclat de colère brillant dans ses yeux. « Père avait été assez clair sur le fait qu'il ne me laisserait l'entreprise uniquement si Hermione ne faisait plus partie de ma vie. »

« Comment avez-vous réagi ? » questionna Bainbridge, se demandant si le blond en face de lui avait été capable de contrôler sa colère face à son père.

« Je lui ai dit qu'Hermione était plus importante que l'entreprise. » dit Drago. « Je lui ai également dit que je quittais l'entreprise, je ne voulais avoir aucun contact avec quoique ce soit associé à cet homme. »

« Comment l'a-t-il pris ? »

« Il était en colère. » dit Drago, souriant légèrement d'un air suffisant à ce souvenir. « Il était même contre une fois que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec lui. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je ne le considérai plus comme mon père et je ne le tolèrerai que pour ma mère. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » questionna Bainbridge. En se demandant exactement combien Lucius avait été en colère.

« J'ai quitté le bureau. » dit Drago. « La porte venait à peine de se refermer quand j'ai entendu quelque chose qui s'écrasait contre. Mon hypothèse est que mon père a lancé son verre après que je sois parti, c'était une de ses habitudes de jeter des choses quand ça n'allait pas comme il voulait. »

« Quelle part de cela avez-vous dit à votre mère et à votre fiancée ? » demanda Bainbridge. « Et combien en savaient-elles avant la soirée ? »

« Je leur ai dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé. » dit Drago avec haussement d'épaule. « Quant à ce qu'elles savaient avant la soirée, pas grand-chose. Hermione savait que mon père avait causé des problèmes récemment mais je n'ai parlé à personne à propos de mon rachat de la part de mon père dans l'entreprise. »

« Que saviez-vous des différends entre Hermione et votre père ? » Bainbridge était intrigué de voir que Drago semblait réellement furieux à la mention d'Hermione et de la dispute de Lucius.

« Jusqu'à ce matin, je ne savais rien. » dit Drago d'une voix dure. Bainbridge ne pouvait pas dire s'il était en colère contre son père par rapport à l'offre ou contre Hermione pour ne pas l'avoir informé plus tôt. « Si j'avais su sa sordide offre plus tôt, Hermione et moi n'aurions pas été au Manoir la nuit dernière. J'aurai cessé tout contact avec lui. »

« Pourquoi Hermione ne vous a pas parlé de l'offre de Lucius quand il lui a fait la première fois. » demanda Bainbridge.

« Vous ne lui avez pas posé la question ? » questionna Drago.

Bainbridge haussa les épaules et attendit une réponse.

« Elle ne m'en a pas parlé parce qu'elle savait exactement comment j'aurai réagi et elle ne voulait pas être responsable de ma séparation avec mon père. » expliqua Drago. « Je n'aime pas le fait qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé mais je le comprends. »

« Je présume que vous connaissez également les détails sur le désaccord entre vos parents. » dit Bainbridge, se préparant à clore l'interrogatoire.

« Oui. » gronda Drago, sa colère étant clairement évidente.

Bainbridge haussa un sourcil à la colère du blond. Il semblait que quand on en venait à sa fiancée et sa mère, il était très protecteur et s'énervait facilement. A cet instant, Drago devint rapidement son principal suspect, mais tout d'abord, il devait parler à Narcissa Malefoy et entendre son histoire.

« J'ai encore une question. » dit Bainbridge. « Après votre dispute avec votre père, l'avez-vous encore vu et avec qui avez-vous passé le reste de la soirée ? »

« Non, je n'ai plus vu mon père après avoir quitté son bureau. » dit Drago. « En ce qui concerne le reste de la soirée, j'étais avec Hermione et mes amis. »

Bainbridge mit fin à l'interrogatoire et après avoir escorté Drago près de sa fiancée et de sa mère, Bainbridge retourna dans la pièce pour la troisième fois, cette fois-ci accompagné de Narcissa Malefoy. En la voyant de plus près, Bainbridge remarqua que la sorcière utilisait de nombreux sorts sur son visage, indiquant qu'elle souffrait plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait montrer.

« Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ? Une boisson, peut-être ? » demanda Bainbridge alors que Narcissa tremblante s'asseyait. Il se sentit extrêmement désolé pour la femme en face de lui, aussitôt qu'elle avait quitté la compagnie sécurisante de son fils et de sa fiancée, elle semblait clairement plus vulnérable.

« Non merci. » Narcissa secoua doucement sa tête. « Je voudrais juste en finir avec tout cela. »

« Bien sûr. » dit Bainbridge avec compassion. « Pourquoi votre mari et vous vous êtes-vous disputé hier soir ? »

Narcissa soupira malheureusement, se raidissant visiblement pour parler à l'Auror en face d'elle. « Il y a quelques mois, j'ai découvert que mon mari avait une liaison. Il m'a promis de mettre fin à cette liaison et nous avons traversé cela. Hier soir, j'ai vu sa maîtresse à la soirée. J'ai trouvé Lucius et lui ai dit de se débarrasser d'elle. »

« La femme avec qui il avait une liaison a eu l'effronterie de se montrer à la soirée ? » demanda Bainbridge, ne pouvant pas croire que quelqu'un puisse se montrer si impudent.

« Oui. » acquiesça Narcissa. « C'est une amie de Drago et d'Hermione, donc je présume que l'invitation venait d'eux plutôt que de Lucius. Bien que, pas un seul instant, je ne me suis attendu à ce qu'elle vienne. »

Bainbridge sembla surpris quand il réalisa combien la maîtresse de Lucius semblait être jeune. En se calmant, il se prépara à poser quelques questions potentiellement blessantes à Narcissa.

« Donc, quel était le réel désaccord ? » demanda Bainbridge. « A-t-il refusé de se débarrasser d'elle ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse appeler cela un désaccord. Quand je lui en ai d'abord parlé, il était en colère et avait probablement crié un peu. » dit Narcissa. « Il était assez réticent de la faire partir, il a prétendu que cela semblerait suspect s'il demandait à une des amies de Drago de partir. »

« Qui a eu le dernier mot ? » demanda Bainbridge, même s'il était assez certain que la femme en face de lui puisse avoir eu le dernier mot.

« Moi, je pense. J'ai clairement assuré à Lucius que s'il ne se débarrassait pas d'elle, je le ferais, et je n'aurais pas été discrète. » dit Narcissa d'une voix ferme. « Quand je suis partie, je lui ai donné dix minutes pour la faire partir. Je ne l'ai plus vue après donc je présume que Lucius l'avait fait partir. »

« Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ? »

« Je ne l'ai plus vu après. » dit Narcissa avec une pointe de tristesse. Il était évident que malgré son infidélité, Narcissa aimait encore son mari. « J'allais rentrer pour le chercher peu avant minuit quand j'ai percuté Sylvia Parkinson, elle était entrée pour utiliser la salle de bain donc elle s'est proposée de voir si Lucius était dans son bureau. »

« Où exactement vous êtes-vous disputé avec votre mari ? » demanda Bainbridge. Il était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas Narcissa qui avait été dans le bureau avec Lucius.

« Dans l'une des pièces à l'arrière du Manoir. Je ne suis pas sûre de laquelle, j'ai juste poussé la première porte que j'ai pu trouver. »

« Donc, vous n'étiez pas dans le bureau avec votre mari ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? » demanda Narcissa, se demandant où les questions allaient les mener.

Bainbridge resta calme pendant plusieurs minutes mais il décida finalement qu'il devait être honnête envers Narcissa, elle méritait de connaître la vérité. « Le dernier sort que votre mari a lancé était un sort de contraception. Nous avons également trouvé des traces dans son bureau indiquant que Lucius a eu des relations sexuelles dans son bureau. »

Narcissa devint très pâle et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. « Il m'avait promis que c'était fini. » murmura-t-elle si doucement que Bainbridge l'entendit à peine.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Bainbridge. « Je devais vous demander si c'était vous avec qui il était. »

« Je comprends. » dit Narcissa, en levant la tête. Bainbridge pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux et il sentait que si l'interrogatoire prenait plus de temps, il aurait une femme en pleurs sur les bras.

« J'ai encore une question et après, vous pourrez partir. » Bainbridge offrit un grand sourire à Narcissa. « Qui était la femme avec qui votre mari entrainait une liaison ? »

« Ginny Weasley. »

* * *

TADAAAAMMM ! Alors, est-ce que vous vous attendiez à cette personne ? Je dois dire que j'ai été assez surprise lorsque je l'ai lu mais bon, c'est un choix de l'auteur, donc je respecte.

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :) Et moi, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

xXx

Aurea


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon et bien nous voici avec le septième chapitre de cette fic, chapitre consacré entièrement à la maitresse de Lucius (comme le titre l'indique lOl). Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas...

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire est de **_cleotheo_ **(je ne suis que la traductrice) et les persos sont à JKR

* * *

**La maîtresse**

**A**vec un air nerveux, Ginny Weasley s'assit seule dans la salle d'interrogatoire du département des Aurors. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait en tapotant des doigts sur la table en bois, elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elle était observée par un couple d'Auror depuis la pièce d'à côté, via un miroir semi-réfléchissant.

Tout en sachant qu'il n'allait jamais arriver, Ginny avait espéré que son nom ne serait pas mentionné dans l'enquête sur la mort de Lucius, cependant, vers la fin de l'après-midi d'hier, elle avait reçu un hibou l'appelant au Ministère pour un interrogatoire. Dès qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pourrait être impliquée dans l'enquête, Ginny espéra qu'elle puisse entrer et sortir du Ministère sans être vue.

Malheureusement pour Ginny, elle fut accueillie dans l'Atrium par un Auror et quand il l'a laissa dans le département des Aurors, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, sa présence croisa des regards curieux. Ce qui était pire était le fait que Ron et Harry étaient à ce moment-là dans le département et comme elle entrait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Ginny entendit distinctement son frère demander pourquoi elle était interrogée.

Ginny savait qu'au moment où elle quitterait la pièce, Ron et Harry sauraient son implication avec Lucius et probablement, à la fin de la journée, le Ministère entier le saurait également. Bien sûr, les commérages ne s'arrêteraient pas au Ministère et Ginny était consciente que dans les prochains jours, sa liaison avec Lucius serait rendue publique, signifiant qu'elle devrait faire face à la colère de sa famille.

S'occuper de sa famille était potentiellement la partie que Ginny redoutait le plus. Elle savait que ses parents auraient honte d'elle pour avoir une liaison avec un homme marié mais elle savait que ce serait dix fois pire parce que l'homme en question était Lucius Malefoy. Malgré le fait que la guerre ait changé beaucoup de choses, il y avait toujours une atmosphère glaciale notable entre Lucius et sa famille dans les rares occasions où ils étaient entrés en contact.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait attira l'attention de Ginny sur le présent. Ginny reconnut l'homme d'âge moyen qui entra dans la salle de rapport, c'était le chef des Aurors, Calvin Bainbridge. Bainbridge prit un siège en face de Ginny et s'installa confortablement avant de parler.

« Merci d'être venue Miss Weasley. J'espère que ce ne sera pas long. » Bainbridge étudia la jeune femme semblant nerveuse alors qu'il parlait. A cet instant, il n'était pas sûr s'il était nerveux à propos de l'interrogatoire ou s'il y avait d'autres raisons. « Je présume que vous savez pourquoi nous avons demandé à vous voir ? »

« J'ai présumé que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que, jusqu'à récemment, j'avais une liaison avec Lucius Malefoy. » dit Ginny, semblant étonnamment calme malgré son comportement nerveux.

Bainbridge acquiesça, heureux que Ginny n'essaye pas de nier sa relation avec la victime. « Combien de temps a duré votre liaison ? »

« A peu près deux ans, à quelques mois près. » dit Ginny.

« Quand a-t-elle pris fin ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Il y a quelques mois. » dit Ginny. « Narcissa nous a découvert. »

« Savez-vous comment Mrs Malefoy a découvert votre liaison ? »

« Non, Lucius ne savait pas comment elle l'a découvert. » Ginny haussa les épaules.

« C'est Lucius Malefoy qui a mis fin à la liaison. » dit Bainbridge et Ginny confirma avec un hochement de tête. « Comment avez-vous pris cela ? »

« Je n'étais pas bouleversée ou en colère si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. » dit Ginny, fâchée par le ton accusateur dans la voix de l'Auror. « J'admets que j'étais déçue mais j'ai toujours su que notre relation prendrait fin un jour. »

« Donc, vous ne nourrissiez aucun espoir que Lucius puisse quitter sa femme pour vous ? »

Ginny rit et secoua la tête. « Non. Depuis le début, nous savions que c'était un peu de plaisir. Lucius quittant Narcissa n'était pas en option. Notre relation n'était pas sérieuse. »

« Deux ans me semble assez sérieux. » commenta Bainbridge.

« Pas au point qu'il quitte sa femme. » déclara Ginny.

« Donc, si cette liaison n'était pas sérieuse et qu'il n'allait pas quitter sa femme pour vous, pourquoi la poursuivre pendant si longtemps ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Le sexe était bon. » répliqua Ginny avec désinvolture, gagnant un regard de l'Auror assis en face d'elle. « Avec la relation physique, nous avons appris à nous connaître l'un et l'autre et nous aimions sincèrement passer du temps ensemble. Ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles nous continuions à nous voir malgré le fait de savoir qu'un jour, cela finirait. »

« Si votre liaison était finie et que vous saviez que Mrs Malefoy était au courant, pourquoi être allée à la soirée du Nouvel An ? » demanda Bainbridge, posant la question qui l'avait embêtée depuis que Narcissa lui avait révélé que la maîtresse de Lucius s'était montrée à la soirée.

« Je ne le voulais pas mais mon petit-ami et moi sommes des amis de Drago et Hermione, ils attendaient à ce que nous soyons là. » soupira Ginny. « J'ai essayé de trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller mais, à la fin du compte, Blaise insista pour que je vienne. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. » Bainbridge secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait semblant d'être malade ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« J'ai essayé mais Blaise me connait trop bien et aurait tout de suite vu que je mentais. » admit Ginny. « A la fin, je n'ai pas pu trouver un moyen pour ne pas y aller sans avouer ma liaison à Blaise. »

« Pourquoi ne le vouliez-vous pas ? » demanda Bainbridge. « C'était surement mieux que d'aller au domicile de l'homme avec qui vous couchiez, en sachant en plus que Narcissa était au courant de votre relation avec son mari. »

« Je ne voulais pas blesser Blaise en lui disant. Lucius et moi avions cessé notre relation, je ne voyais donc pas la nécessité de blesser Blaise. » dit Ginny. « En plus, je comptais rester aussi loin de Narcissa que possible et partir dès que j'aurais pu. »

« Pourquoi cela ne s'est-il pas passé comme ça ? » demanda Bainbridge. « D'après les preuves que nous avons, il était près de onze heures avant que Mrs Malefoy vous aperçoive. Pourquoi ne pas être déjà partie avant ? »

« Blaise gardait un œil attentif sur moi, pour être sûr que je ne m'enfuirai pas. » dit Ginny, clairement fâchée du comportement surprotecteur de son petit-ami.

« Saviez-vous que Mrs Malefoy vous avez vu ? » questionna Bainbridge.

« Non jusqu'à ce que Lucius m'approche. » admit Ginny. « Je pensais que j'agissais bien en les évitant mais Blaise m'a laissé seule une minute et Lucius est apparu derrière moi. »

« Que vous a dit Lucius quand il s'est approché de vous ? »

« Il m'a dit de partir. » Bainbridge nota la brève lueur de mal qui passa à travers le visage de la rousse lorsqu'elle admit que son ancien amant voulait se débarrasser d'elle. »

« L'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Bainbridge.

Ginny secoua la tête d'un air penaud. « Non, j'avais un peu bu à ce moment-là et je me suis offensée contre Lucius qui me donner des ordres. Je lui ai dit que je n'allais pas partir. »

« Comment a-t-il réagi ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Il n'était pas content. » admit Ginny. « Après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous regardait, il m'a emmené dans la maison où nous nous sommes un peu disputés. »

« Vous a-t-il emmené dans son bureau ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Oui. Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Ginny, semblant subitement en colère.

« C'est mon boulot de poser les questions, Miss Weasley. » répondit Bainbridge, évitant de répondre à la question de la rousse. « Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec lui pendant que vous étiez dans son bureau ? »

Ginny devint rouge vif à la question franche mais confirma néanmoins avec un timide acquiescement. « C'était une unique fois qui ne devait pas se reproduire. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Je suis partie. » dit Ginny.

« Comment était Lucius quand vous êtes partie ? »

« Pas bien. » dit Ginny doucement. « Il a promis à Narcissa qu'il serait fidèle mais il était énervé de l'avoir trompée encore une fois. »

« Donc, il allait parfaitement bien quand vous avez quitté le bureau ? » demanda Bainbridge. Il commençait à se créer sa propre théorie de ce qui était arrivé à Lucius et tout ce que Ginny disait de lui collait parfaitement à son idée.

« Oui, il était en vie. » dit Ginny.

« Etes-vous directement retournée chez vous après avoir quitté le bureau ? » questionna Bainbridge.

« Oui, j'ai couru pratiquement directement vers Blaise et lui ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien et que donc, j'allais rentrer à la maison que cela lui plaise ou non. » dit Ginny à l'Auror. « J'ai transplanné vers la maison en utilisant une des pièces à l'arrière de la maison, Blaise est arrivé quelque minutes après et il était furieux contre moi. »

« Votre petit-ami connaissait-il votre liaison ? » demanda Bainbridge, en se demandant comment elle avait expliqué sa convocation au Ministère.

« Oui. » acquiesça malheureusement Ginny. « Je lui ai dit la nuit après qu'il m'ait suivi à la maison. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il m'a questionnée jusqu'à ce que j'admette pourquoi je ne voulais pas aller à la soirée.

« Une dernière question et ensuite, vous pourrez partir. » dit Bainbridge à la rouquine. « Quand vous avez quitté le bureau de Lucius, avez-vous quelqu'un d'autre dans les alentours. »

« Non. » Ginny secoua la tête. « Mais je ne faisais pas réellement attention, je voulais juste retourner à la maison. »

« Merci, Miss Weasley, vous pouvez partir. Nous vous contacterons si nous devions vous parler plus en détails, mais j'en doute fortement. » Bainbridge se leva et indiqua la porte à Ginny.

Comme Bainbridge prenait la direction de son bureau, Ginny traversa rapidement le département, espérant éviter son frère et son meilleur ami. Ginny avait rejoint le couloir à l'extérieur du département des Aurors et allait gagner l'ascenseur quand son frère apparu soudainement devant elle.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Gin. » supplia Ron à sa petite sœur, un regard de dégoût gravé sur ses traits.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny, en tentant de bluffer pour se sortir de cette situation.

« Tu sais quoi. » cracha Ron. « Dis-moi qu'il y a une erreur et que tu n'avais pas de liaison avec Lucius Malefoy. »

« Je ne peux pas Ron. » Ginny secoua la tête doucement. « C'est vrai. »

« Bon sang, mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais, Gin ? » demanda Ron en colère, en faisant un effort pour ne pas crier et attirer plus d'attention sur la dispute entre le frère et la sœur. « Il était assez âgé pour être ton père, en ne mentionnant pas le fait qu'il était également un foutu Mangemort. »

« Je sais quel âge il avait. » siffla Ginny. « Et en ce qui concerne le fait qu'il était un Mangemort, je ne m'occuperais pas de jeter des allégations autour de moi si j'étais toi, après tout, ta meilleure amie va se marier avec un Mangemort. »

« Ce n'est pas le même et tu le sais. » dit Ron en secouant la tête. « Malefoy n'a pas eu beaucoup de choix, son père oui et Lucius a volontiers choisi le côté noir. »

« C'est du passé. » dit Ginny, sentant le besoin de défendre son ancien amant. « Il a changé après la guerre. »

Ron grogna aux mots de sa sœur, bien qu'il croie que Drago et Narcissa aient réellement changé après la guerre, il croyait fermement que Lucius avait tout fait pour ne pas aller à Azkaban et le changement de son côté était tout sauf sincère.

« Je dois y aller. » dit Ginny, en dépassant son frère. « A bientôt, Ron. »

« Oaui, je te verrai quand tu devras expliquer à maman et papa comment tu as fini par te retrouver dans un lit avec l'ennemi. » cria Ron après le repli de Ginny.

Ginny ignora les paroles de son frère et pénétra dans l'ascenseur pour retourner dans l'Atrium. Comme elle marchait à travers l'Atrium vers les cheminées, Ginny sentit que tout le monde la fixait mais à chaque fois qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil, personne ne semblait la regarder. Se disant qu'elle devenait parano, Ginny franchit les derniers mètres jusqu'à la cheminée et prit place dans la petite file qui attendait pour l'utiliser.

Arrivant à la maison quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny aperçut Blaise assis dans la pièce principale de leur appartement alors qu'elle émergeait des flammes émeraude.

« Comment ça a été ? » demanda Blaise, incapable de regarder sa petite-amie dans les yeux après les récents événements.

« Bien. » murmura Ginny, notant que Blaise n'arrivait pas à la regarder. « Je vais m'étendre un peu. »

Ginny s'échappa dans leur chambre à coucher et se pelotonna dans le large lit. Elle savait qu'il était peu probable que sa relation avec Blaise puisse survivre aux conséquences de sa liaison, même si jusqu'à présent aucun d'eux n'avait effectivement voulut mettre un terme à leur relation. Et comme si sa liaison n'était pas assez à gérer pour le couple, Blaise avait récemment admit qu'il avait toujours su que ses réels sentiments étaient portés sur son meilleur ami depuis leurs premières années de relation.

Ginny pouvait clairement se souvenir de quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, c'était pendant le Bal de Noël de sa troisième année et le Serpentard blond avait attiré son regard pour une quelconque raison. Jusqu'à ce moment, Ginny n'avait eu que peu de contact avec Drago et quasiment tout ce qu'elle savait de lui était le résultat d'avoir écouté Harry, Ron et Hermione se plaindre de lui. Ginny passait la plupart de ses nuits à regarder Drago interagir avec ses amis et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son frère et ses amis avaient tort à son sujet et qu'il y avait plus en lui que la cruelle et froide personne qu'ils prétendaient qu'il était.

La nuit du Bal de Noël, le béguin de Ginny pour Drago fit rapidement boule de neige et à la fin de l'année, elle était pratiquement obsédée par le Serpentard blond. Pendant les deux années qui suivirent, Ginny essaya désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Drago sur elle, sans succès. Malgré le fait de graviter constamment autour de lui et de son groupe d'amis, elle était invisible pour le garçon qu'elle désirait tant.

Tandis que Drago ne remarquait pas la jolie rousse qui lui tournait autour, Blaise le fit et, à la fin de la cinquième année de Ginny, il flirtait régulièrement avec elle. Ginny était flattée de l'attention de Blaise mais refusait quand il lui demandait de sortir avec lui comme elle était toujours intéressée par Drago. Ginny ne voulait pas sortir avec lui jusqu'au début de sa sixième année.

La sixième année fut une expérience vraiment différente à Poudlard, avec la guerre qui a commencé à faire rage autour d'eux. Ginny avait initialement accepté l'offre de Blaise de sortir avec lui comme un moyen de sortir sa famille de son esprit et de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. Ce ne fut seulement que quand elle commença à sortir avec Blaise qu'elle réalisa que c'était un moyen idéal pour se rapprocher de Drago, puisqu'il était un excellent ami de Blaise.

De par sa relation avec Blaise, Ginny était devenue une bonne amie de Drago, ce qui arrêta un petit peu son énorme béguin pour lui. A la fin de l'année scolaire et de la guerre, elle était légèrement honteuse d'être toujours engagée avec Blaise alors qu'elle pourrait rester dans la vie de Drago. Après la guerre, Ginny se demanda si elle devait cesser sa relation avec Blaise mais elle l'aimait réellement et n'était pas prête à tout abandonner pour Drago donc elle continua à le voir pendant toute sa dernière année d'école.

Au moment où elle finit l'école, Ginny avait accepté que Drago n'était pas intéressé par elle de façon amoureuse mais cela ne chasse pas son béguin pour le blond. Même emménager avec Blaise et jurer de se concentrer sur sa relation avec lui, n'arrêta pas Ginny de fantasmer sur Drago quand elle le voyait.

Ginny se jura d'oublier Drago pour son bien alors qu'il entamait une relation avec Hermione mais cela prit un moment pour elle pour le laisser partir. Ce ne fut que quand Ginny réalisa combien Drago aimait Hermione que cela fut plus facile de l'oublier. Ironiquement, c'était également cet événement qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de son père.

Ginny et Blaise étaient allés à un des diners de charité de Narcissa au Manoir quand Ginny était sortie prendre l'air. Elle était tombée accidentellement sur Drago et Hermione dans le jardin et ne put résister d'écouter la conversation du couple. Drago avait demandé à Hermione d'emménager avec lui et après avoir été témoin de l'affection entre le couple, Ginny avait erré plus loin dans le jardin, réalisant finalement qu'elle et Drago ne seraient jamais ensemble.

Ginny s'était assise dans un petit belvédère pour réfléchir quand Lucius était soudainement apparu, cherchant un peu de paix et de calme. Lucius avait initialement dit à Ginny d'aller se faire voir et quand elle avait refusé, il s'était assis à côté d'elle et lui avait même proposé un verre de whisky pur-feu qu'il avait sorti de la maison. Ginny avait accepté son offre et les deux étaient restés assis en silence, buvant de grandes quantités du meilleur whisky pur-feu de Lucius.

Ginny n'était pas certaine que cela soit dû au fait qu'elle avait bu mais, alors qu'elle était assise, elle commença à voir Lucius sous un angle différent. Malgré qu'il soit en fin de sa quarantaine, Lucius était toujours un homme attirant et Ginny pouvait voir que Drago avait hérité de beaucoup de caractéristiques de son père. Après une demi-heure environ d'observation de Lucius, Ginny s'était penchée et avait embrassé l'ancien Mangemort.

Lucius avait, dans un premier temps, essayé de stopper les avances de Ginny mais la rousse avait insisté et le fait qu'une jolie jeune femme se soit jetée sur lui brisa la volonté de Lucius. Le sexe fur rapide et intense et quand ils eurent terminés, ils furent tous deux d'accord que c'était la seule et unique fois et que cela ne devait pas se reproduire.

Malheureusement, le diner de charité était le premier des nombreux évènements auxquels Ginny et Lucius se retrouvèrent à participer dans les mois qui suivirent. Au plus ils essayaient de s'éviter, jamais ils ne purent oublier leur rencontre et parfois, au cours de chaque événement, ils se retrouvaient seuls, même si quelqu'un semblait toujours les interrompre avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose.

La fois suivante où il se passa quelque chose avait été lors de la soirée du Nouvel An chez les Malefoy, il y a deux ans. Après avoir passé le mois et demi précédent à se tourner autour, Ginny était certaine que quelque chose pourrait se passer avec le sorcier plus âgé donc elle avait enfilé une robe sexy, spécialement pour l'occasion. Quand Lucius s'était nonchalamment approché d'elle, et lui avait calmement dit d'aller dans son bureau dans dix minutes, Ginny était partie avec impatience pour leur rencontre.

Après une rencontre passionnée sur le bureau de Lucius, aucun ne considéra cela comme une erreur, arrangeant plutôt un autre rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. Ce qui suivit furent les mois les plus remplis de passion de la vie de Ginny alors que sa liaison avec Lucius prenait un train plus rapide. Ils se voyaient régulièrement dans de luxueux hôtels et les nombreuses propriétés acquises par la Malefoy Holdings.

Les premières rencontres du couple étaient purement sexuelles et seulement quelques mots étaient échangés. Progressivement, ils parlèrent plus souvent, faisant un peu plus connaissances l'un et l'autre avant d'arriver dans le lit. Après un an de liaison, leurs rencontres avaient changé, passant de quelques heures constituées de sexe à de longs après-midi à rester allongés dans le lit à parler et faire l'amour.

Après avoir passé près d'un an à se voir, Lucius invitait souvent Ginny à venir avec lui où il avait besoin d'aller pour les affaires pour le week-end. Tandis que Lucius menait ses affaires, Ginny restait à l'hôtel ou à l'endroit où ils logeaient mais pour le reste du week-end, Lucius l'emmenait et lui accordait beaucoup d'attention. Ginny aimait les week-ends comme ceux-là comme elle se délectait dans la luxure, Lucius avait les moyens de l'en combler, elle aimait également le fait qu'ils se conduisaient comme un couple normal.

Ginny avait dit la moitié de la vérité à Bainbridge quand il l'avait questionnée sur sa relation avec Lucius. Bien qu'il était vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que Lucius quitte sa femme et avait toujours su que leur liaison avait une date de fin, ce n'était pas aussi temporaire qu'elle le laissait croire. Pendant sa liaison, Ginny était tombée éperdument amoureuse de Lucius et bien qu'à ce moment, elle ne savait pas si Lucius l'aimait, elle savait qu'il se souciait d'elle.

Juste avant que Narcissa ne découvre leur relation, Ginny et Lucius avaient passé leur week-end en Ecosse, Lucius avait menait une affaire et elle lui tenait compagnie le reste du temps. Ce week-end avait été parfait et, à plusieurs reprises, Ginny pensait que Lucius allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais, à la dernière minute, il hésitait toujours et ne disait plus rien d'autre. Bien que Ginny aurait aimé l'entendre dire ces trois petits mots, elle était heureuse de ce qu'elle avait avec lui.

Quand Lucius était venu à son appartement le jour suivant, elle avait su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils avaient très tôt décidé de ne pas se rencontrer à l'appartement car Blaise aurait pu les surprendre. Quand Lucius expliqua que Narcissa savait à propos d'eux et qu'ils devaient cesser leur relation, Ginny avait compris, malgré que son cœur ne se soit brisé. Sans surprise, Ginny et Lucius avaient fini dans le lit pour se dire au-revoir, et Lucius avait, par surprise, finalement admit qu'il aimait Ginny, quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sorte de sa vie.

En dehors de leur récente rencontre lors de la soirée du Nouvel An, ce fut leur dernière rencontre pendant laquelle Lucius confessa son amour qui restait fermement dans l'esprit de Ginny comme elle était couchée dans son lit. Penser au passé lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle pleurait l'homme qu'elle avait perdu et l'homme qu'elle était sur le point de perdre.

* * *

Voilà, petit chapitre de transition où on en apprend un peu plus sur la relation entre Lucius et Ginny. La semaine prochaine, les choses s'accélèrent et on approchera de la fin... (avec quelques surprises...).

So, bonne semaine et je vous retrouve dimanche prochain :)

xXx

Aurea


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonjour. Comment allez-vous par ce beau dimanche ensoleillé ? (en tout cas, il est en ensoleillé chez moi lOl).

Voici donc le chapitre 8 (et vu le titre,vous pouvez vous imaginer qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre important).

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : L'histoire est de **_cleotheo_ **et les persos sont à **_JKR_**

* * *

**L'arrestation**

**B**ainbridge s'assit à son bureau, une pile de nombreux papiers jonchant la surface en bois alors qu'il travaillait à prouver sa théorie et à attraper le meurtrier de Lucius. Les interrogatoires du jour précédent avec Drago, Hermione et Narcissa avaient laissé l'Auror avec une théorie solide sur ce qu'il s'était passé et son interrogatoire de Ginny plus tôt ce matin avait renforcé son avis.

En utilisant les informations qu'il avait acquises, Bainbridge en était venu à la conclusion que le scenario le plus vraisemblable était que quelqu'un avait surpris la rencontre entre Lucius et Ginny et l'avait mis devant le fait accompli. Bainbridge était sûr que si cela avait été Hermione qui avait été le témoin, la sorcière n'aurait pas réagi si coléreusement pour le frapper. Son prochain suspect était Narcissa, et bien que Bainbridge savait que la sorcière puisse être anéantie, il ne pouvait l'imaginer frappant son mari. Après avoir écarté Narcissa et Hermione, Bainbridge resta avec un dernier suspect, Drago. Bainbridge savait de par les réactions du blond pendant son interrogatoire, qu'il était en colère contre l'infidélité de son père. S'il avait surpris son père sur le fait, Bainbridge avait peu de doute sur le fait que Drago puisse facilement assez mal réagir pour le frapper et le tuer accidentellement.

Malgré qu'il soit sûr de sa théorie, Bainbridge travaillait toujours pour la prouver. Après s'être disputé avec son père, Drago avait apparemment passé le reste de la soirée avec Hermione et leurs amis. Bainbridge avait regardé dans la longue liste des amis de Drago et Hermione et était sûr qu'il y avait assez de personnes dans le groupe que Drago aurait pu éviter pour aller vers le Manoir sans que personne ne voie qu'il était parti.

Avec le mobile bien établi et le fait qu'il puisse fonder de sérieux doutes même si Drago était resté constamment en présence de ses amis, Bainbridge avait commencé à construire un solide dossier. Tout ce dont il avait besoin maintenant était les résultats de test sur les résidus magiques sur la scène de crime et s'ils confirmaient sa théorie, il pourrait procéder à l'arrestation.

Bainbridge était toujours en train de travailler sur l'enquête une heure et demi plus tard quand il y eut un bruit à la porte.

« Entrez. » dit-il, ne relevant pas son regard de ses dossiers.

Aiden Scott passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de son patron.

« Nous avons reçu les résultats du test sur les résidus magiques de la scène de crime. »

Bainbridge releva le regard de son travail avec un sourire. « Laissez-moi deviner, le sort a été lancé par Drago Malefoy. »

« Non. » Aiden secoua la tête alors qu'il pénétrait totalement dans le bureau. « La statue a été touchée par Blaise Zabini. »

« Zabini, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. » marmonna Bainbridge, agacé que sa théorie soit tombée à l'eau.

« C'est un des meilleurs amis de Drago Malefoy. » dit Aiden. « Il est également le petit-ami de Ginny Weasley. »

Bainbridge acquiesça, en voyant son erreur. Il avait supposé que le tueur était plus associé à Lucius et était furieux de sa tromperie envers sa femme, il n'avait jamais considéré le fait que cela puisse être quelqu'un furieux contre la liaison de la fille Weasley. Sa théorie sur Drago correspondait parfaitement avec Blaise, ironiquement, cela marchait mieux puisqu'il n'avait pas des dizaines personnes jurant qu'il était avec eux au moment du meurtre.

« Allez-y et amenez-le. » dit Bainbridge. « Prenez d'autres Aurors avec vous. Je ne m'attends pas à rencontrer des problèmes mais il vaut mieux être prudent. »

« Oui monsieur. » dit Aiden, en tendant la confirmation des résultats du test à Bainbridge avant de quitter le bureau pour arrêter le tueur.

**oOo**

**B**ainbridge était debout en train de regarder Blaise Zabini à travers le système de miroir sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'avait opposé aucune résistance quand il avait été arrêté et n'avait causé aucun problème alors qu'il était installé dans la salle d'interrogatoire à attendre son interrogatoire. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était avéré une simple prise, Bainbridge espérait seulement que l'interrogatoire se passerait sans difficultés de sorte qu'ils puissent conclure l'affaire.

Décidant qu'il était temps de commencer l'interrogatoire, Bainbridge gagna la salle d'interrogatoire où Blaise était installé. Comme il entrait dans la pièce, Blaise leva le regard vers lui mais semblait toujours parfaitement calme alors que Bainbridge s'asseyait dans le siège en face de lui.

« Mr Zabini, je pense que vous savez ce que vous faites ici et êtes pleinement conscient des charges que nous espérons intenter contre vous ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Oui. » acquiesça Blaise.

« Avant que nous ne commencions, je dois vous demander si vous désirez un avocat. » dit Bainbridge. Blaise avait jusqu'à maintenant toujours refusé d'avoir un avocat présent mais légalement, l'Auror devait vérifier avant de commencer l'interrogatoire.

« Non, ça va aller. » dit Blaise. « Je prévois de vous dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé donc il n'y a pas besoin de compliquer les choses. »

« Vraiment ? » Bainbridge était choqué par l'audace de Blaise. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai tué Lucius. » dit Blaise calmement. « Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais j'ai perdu mes moyens et je m'en suis pris à lui. »

Bainbridge était décontenancé par la manière dont Blaise se confessa si rapidement, durant toutes ses années en tant qu'Auror, il n'avait jamais entendu personne se confesser si rapidement. « Revenons au début. Pourquoi étiez-vous dans le bureau de Lucius ? »

« Pour le confronter à propos de sa liaison avec Ginny. »

« Vous saviez qu'il avait une liaison avec votre petite-amie ? » demanda Bainbridge, il avait l'impression que Blaise n'avait pas connaissance de la liaison avant que Ginny ne le lui dise plus tard dans la soirée.

« Pas jusqu'à ce soir-là. » dit Blaise.

« Comment avez-vous découvert la liaison ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Pendant la soirée, j'ai laissé Ginny seule et suis parti chercher à boire. Elle avait agis bizarrement tout au long de la soirée donc, tandis que j'étais parti cherché les boissons, je me suis retourné pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Quand j'ai fait cela, je l'ai aperçu en train de parler avec Lucius, cela semblait très passionné donc quand il l'avait saisie et emmenée à l'intérieur, je les ai suivis. »

« Les avez-vous suivis parce que vous suspectiez que quelque chose s'était passé ou y avait-il une autre raison pour laquelle vous les avez suivi ? » questionna Bainbridge.

« J'étais furieux contre elle. » admit Blaise. « De ce que je savais, elle et Lucius n'avait pas vraiment de problèmes entre eux mais je savais qu'il y avait une animosité entre les deux familles. Je voulais juste vérifier que Lucius ne lui fasse pas de mal suite à ce qu'elle était. »

« Donc, que s'est-il passé quand vous les avez suivis ? » demanda Bainbridge, ayant une bonne idée de ce que Blaise avait découvert.

« J'étais trop loin donc ça a pris un certain pour que je fasse le chemin vers le Manoir et y entre. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai regardé dans les pièces les plus proches mais ne les ai pas trouvés. J'ai erré plus loin dans le Manoir, quand j'ai entendu. » dit Blaise, restant calme alors qu'il parlait de plus en plus.

« Entendu quoi ? »

« Le gémissement. » dit Blaise, semblant assez peiné comme il révélait sa découverte. « J'ai été avec Ginny assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle criait comme ça pendant l'amour. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Bainbridge. « Les avez-vous mis devant le fait accompli ? »

« Non. » Blaise secoua la tête. « Alors même que les bruits venaient du bureau de Lucius, je ne pouvais pas croire que Ginny était avec lui. Je suis resté en dehors du bureau, à écouter, et il était clair qu'elle était avec Lucius. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Rien. J'ai été refroidi par la découverte et je suis juste resté à les écouter. » dit Blaise calmement. « Quand ils ont terminé, je les ai entendu se dire au revoir et ai entendu quelqu'un approcher la porte. Je n'étais pas prêt à faire face à Ginny donc je me suis retourné et suis parti avant qu'elle ne sorte. »

« Donc, comment avez-vous fini dans le bureau de Lucius ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Quelques minutes après que je sois parti du Manoir, Ginny est apparue. Elle a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle retournait à la maison. J'ai décidé d'aller à la maison également et de lui parler. » dit Blaise. « J'ai trouvé Drago et Hermione et leur ai expliqués que Ginny retournait à la maison, j'ai également présenté mes excuses et suis parti. »

« Vous avez quitté le Manoir ? » Bainbridge était médusé. « Pourquoi être revenu ? »

« Je voulais dire que j'ai quitté la soirée. » expliqua Blaise. « Je ne voulais pas transplanné à la maison au cas où je sois désartibulé donc je suis revenu dans le Manoir pour utiliser une des cheminées. Je passais dans le couloir où le bureau de Lucius était situé et sur l'impulsion du moment, j'ai gagné son bureau au cas où il serait toujours là. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'espérais accomplir en parlant avec lui. »

« Que s'est-il passé quand vous êtes entré dans le bureau ? » demanda Bainbridge, désirant vivement aller au véritable meurtre.

« Il était en train de boire, je ne pense pas qu'il savait que j'étais là jusqu'au moment où je lui ai parlé. » dit Blaise. « Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en était avec Ginny et je lui ai dit ce que j'avais entendu. Il m'a ensuite expliqué exactement depuis combien de temps il couchait avec ma petite-amie. Il était vraiment saoul et s'est abaissé à me narguer sur le fait que je ne savais pas satisfaire Ginny et combien il était meilleur au lit que moi, selon Ginny. »

« Donc, vous avez cédé et l'avez frappé ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Oui. Il continuait de parler encore et encore de Ginny et de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et à quel point j'étais perdant. J'ai pété les plombs et ai attrapé une statue dans l'armoire. » Blaise parlait d'une voix monotone, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. « Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je l'avais frappé et il était au sol, en ne bougeant plus. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« La statue était légèrement cassée donc j'ai lancé un sort et l'ai remis où je l'avais trouvée. » répondit Blaise. « J'ai ensuite quitté le bureau et suis sorti de la maison. »

« Que s'est-il passé quand vous être rentré chez vous ? » demanda Bainbridge.

« Ginny m'a avoué sa liaison et nous avons parlé. » dit Blaise.

« Lui avez-vous parlé de Lucius ? »

« Non. » répondit Blaise. « Il était évident qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et je ne voulais pas la contrarier un peu plus en lui parlant de ce que j'avais fait. »

« Lui en avez-vous parlé depuis ? » questionna Bainbridge. Il savait, de par ses Aurors, que Ginny n'avait pas semblé surprise de l'arrestation de son petit-ami.

« Oui. » acquiesça Blaise. « Je venais juste de terminer de lui parler quand les Aurors sont arrivés et m'ont arrêté. »

Bainbridge étudia Blaise pendant plusieurs minutes. Tout ce qu'il avait dit collait parfaitement aux preuves et avec ses confessions, il n'y avait pas de doutes sur le fait qu'ils puissent facilement obtenir une condamnation. Finalement, Bainbridge se leva et deux Aurors entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Blaise Zabini, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Lucius Malefoy. Vous serez officiellement accusé et détenu dans les cellules du Ministère jusqu'à ce que la date de votre procès soit fixée. » dit Bainbridge, arrêtant officiellement l'ancien Serpentard. « Pendant la conclusion de l'enquête et la constitution du dossier, vous serez régulièrement interrogé dans le cadre de la procédure. Avez-vous compris l'accusation ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Blaise, en regardant la table à laquelle il était toujours assis.

« Emmenez-le en cellule. » dit Bainbridge aux Aurors comme il sortait pour remplir les documents nécessaire pour rendre l'arrestation officielle.

**oOo**

**N**arcissa fut réveillée par la sensation d'une langue mouillée léchant son visage. En ouvrant ses yeux, elle sourit à la vue d'un petit husky blanc et gris qui était assis en face d'elle. Le chiot était le cadeau de Noël d'Hermione de la part de Drago et, depuis l'arrivée de Narcissa à l'appartement, il s'était pris d'affection pour la vieille sorcière et la suivait constamment.

« D'accord, Pepper, je me lève. » grommela Narcissa au chiot comme elle s'asseyait suite à son somme de l'après-midi.

Depuis la mort de Lucius, Narcissa ne dormait pas particulièrement bien et elle était donc heureuse des quelques heures qu'elle pouvait récupérer. Bien que la sieste de Narcissa, dont elle venait tout juste de s'éveiller, n'ait pas été causée par son manque de sommeil, mais était plutôt le résultat de son essai de donner plus d'espace à Drago et Hermione. Elle espérait qu'à l'instant où elle avait quitté la pièce, son fils et sa fiancée aient pu régler leurs différends.

Les choses entre Drago et Hermione ne s'étaient pas bien passées depuis le matin suivant la mort de Lucius et le moment où ils avaient tous parlé de leurs raisons de se disputer avec Lucius. Drago n'était pas content qu'Hermione ne lui ait pas parlé de l'offre de Lucius mais, parce qu'ils étaient au Ministère, le sujet n'avait pas été éclairci à ce moment-là. Quand ils étaient revenus du Ministère, Narcissa était partie se coucher plus tôt et, bien qu'elle n'ait entendu aucune dispute entre son fils et sa fiancée, il y avait une ambiance assez froide dans le couple le lendemain matin. Drago s'était ensuite enfermé dans son bureau et, quand il en était ressorti quelques heures plus tard, Narcissa les avait laissés seuls, espérant qu'ils pourraient parler et résoudre leurs problèmes.

Sortant du lit, Narcissa prit le chiot avant de gagner le salon de l'appartement, espérant que l'ambiance serait meilleure. Si Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas réglé leurs problèmes, Narcissa n'était pas contre le fait d'intervenir et de leur apprendre à vivre. Lucius n'avait pas réussi à les séparer quand il était en vie et Narcissa n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser ruiner leur relation par-delà la tombe. En s'approchant du salon, elle fut soulagée de voir que Drago et Hermione semblait plus heureux ensemble, ils étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans le diva et étaient tranquillement en train de parler ensemble.

« Avez-vous un peu dormi ? » demanda Drago à sa mère comme elle entrait dans la pièce et s'asseyait dans le fauteuil.

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que cette petite chose ne me réveille. » dit Narcissa, en caressant le chiot qu'elle prit dans le fauteuil avec elle.

« Désolée Narcissa, je pensais qu'elle était toujours endormie dans son panier. » dit Hermione.

« Ce n'est rien. » dit Narcissa, regardant affectueusement le chiot pelotonné contre elle.

Drago allait suggérer à sa mère d'emmener Pepper pour sa promenade de la soirée quand un coup à la porte l'interrompit. Drago se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec Bainbridge dans son sillage. Drago offrit un siège à l'Auror alors qu'Hermione et Narcissa se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

« Mrs Malefoy, Miss Granger. » Bainbridge salua les deux femmes. « Comme je viens de le dire à Mr Malefoy, j'ai de nouvelles informations concernant l'enquête. Nous avons procédé à une arrestation cet après-midi. »

« Vous savez qui a tué Lucius ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Drago en même temps que sa mère.

« Oui, nous savons qui a tué votre mari. » dit Bainbridge à Narcissa. « L'homme en question nous a avoué son crime et nous sommes satisfaits que les preuves soient suffisantes pour fournir une condamnation. »

« Mais qui est-ce ? » demanda Drago plus énergiquement la seconde fois.

Bainbridge hésita momentanément avec de parler. « Blaise Zabini. »

Hermione et Narcissa haletèrent tandis que Drago semblait surpris, secouant distraitement sa tête comme il essayait de traiter l'information qu'on venait de lui dire.

« Non. » dit Drago, retrouvant sa voix. « Blaise n'a pas pu faire cela. »

« Il l'a admis. » dit Bainbridge, se sentant compatissant envers l'homme qui venait juste de découvrir que son ami avait tué son père.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il se disputait avec Lucius à propos de sa liaison avec Ginny Weasley. Il a perdu son sang-froid et lui a donné un coup, c'était un accident et pour ce que ça vaut, je ne pense pas qu'il voulait le tuer. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » insista Drago. « Blaise ne perd pas son sang-froid comme ça. Il est impossible de se disputer avec lui parce qu'il est toujours calme et rationnel. Rien de ce que mon père a dit n'aurait pu le mettre assez en colère pour qu'il le frappe. »

« Nous sommes sûrs qu'il nous a dit la vérité. » dit Bainbridge. « Dès demain, l'enquête sera conclue et nous nous concentrerons sur la constitution du dossier pour le procès. Je suis désolé, je sais que c'était votre ami mais les preuves sont accablantes, il a tué votre père. »

« Je veux le voir. » dit Drago à Bainbridge. « Si vous voulez me faire croire que Blaise est le tueur, j'ai besoin de lui parler moi-même. Je veux entendre ce qu'il s'est passé de ses propres mots. »

« Je peux arranger cela. » acquiesça Bainbridge. « La rencontre sera cependant contrôlée par le département des Aurors. Cela pourrait prendre plusieurs jours, voire même une semaine, avant que je ne puisse vous permettre de lui parler. »

« Pourquoi si longtemps ? » demanda Hermione, en notant combien Drago semblait déçu à l'entente qu'il devrait attendre. Elle savait qu'il avait espéré voir Blaise aussi tôt que possible.

« Nous avons besoin de conclure officiellement l'enquête et être sûr que tout se passe sans problèmes avant que nous permettions au suspect d'avoir un contact avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas son avocat. » expliqua Bainbridge brièvement à propos de la raison de ce délai.

« Bien, j'attendrais. » dit Drago, semblant moins heureux de cette perspective. « Mais je veux lui parler dès que possible. »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Bainbridge. « Je vous informerai dès qu'il est possible d'arranger une rencontre. »

« Merci. » dit Drago.

« De rien. » dit Bainbridge, avant de se retourner face à Narcissa. « Comme l'enquête est terminée, nous aurons quitté votre maison demain matin. Je vous informerai quand nous partirons de sorte que vous puissiez y retourner. Nous vous rendrons également le corps de votre mari dans les prochains jours, nous vous recontacterons pour plus de détails. »

« Merci. » dit Narcissa d'une voix étranglée. Le fait qu'elle devrait s'occuper des funérailles venait juste de la frapper.

« Je vais vous laisser maintenant. » dit Bainbridge comme il se levait.

Drago mena l'Auror vers la porte, lui faisant une nouvelle fois la promesse d'arranger une rencontre avec Blaise aussi tôt que possible. Après avoir accompagné Bainbridge, Drago revint dans la pièce où se trouvaient Narcissa et Hermione, il lutta pour accepter l'identité de l'assassin de Lucius.

**oOo**

**Une semaine plus tard.**

**D**rago et Hermione s'assirent nerveusement dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire du département des Aurors, un Auror était assis seul dans la pièce et deux autres observaient le déroulement de la rencontre dans la pièce attenante. Bainbridge avait finalement accédé à la demande de Drago et avait arrangé la rencontre avec Blaise.

Comme la porte s'ouvrit et que Blaise entrait dans la pièce, accompagné de deux Aurors, Drago fixa son ami, essayant de le représenter en assassin. Une semaine après avoir été informé des événements, Drago refusait toujours de croire que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps et en qui il faisait confiance sans réserve puisse avoir tué son père.

« Drago, Hermione. » Blaise accueillit le couple comme il était magiquement lié à la chaise.

« Est-ce que tu l'as fait, Blaise ? » demanda Drago, allant directement à la raison pour laquelle il venait. Il n'était pas venu pour bavarder, il voulait des réponses.

« Je l'ai avoué. » dit Blaise.

« Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question. » dit Drago. « Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dises que tu as tué mon père. »

Blaise regarda Drago pendant plusieurs minutes avant de baisser son regard vers la table qui les séparait. « Je l'ai tué. » murmura-t-il, à peine de façon audible, malgré la pièce minuscule.

« Je ne te crois pas. » déclara Drago. « Et je ne crois pas que les attaques de mon père ait pu te mettre si en colère pour que tu le frappes. Nous savons tous les deux que cela aurait été plus probable que moi je le frappe, mais toi, ce n'est pas probable. »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit sur Ginny. » marmonna Blaise.

« Ah oui, Ginny. » ricana Drago à la mention du nom de la rouquine. « Et où est ta putain de petite-amie trompeuse ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu as tué Lucius pour elle et comment t'a-t-elle remboursé ? Elle s'est enfuie honteuse, trop embarrassée pour faire face à sa propre famille. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Blaise, levant finalement le regard.

« Après ton arrestation, elle est partie. Elle a laissé un mot pour Molly et Arthur, en s'excusant d'embarrasser la famille et de ce qu'elle avait fait. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas faire face aux questions de la presse donc, elle s'est cachée. » expliqua Hermione à Blaise car il était clair que Drago n'allait pas détailler ce qu'il avait dit. « Molly a reçu une lettre d'elle le jour suivant, elle restera à l'écart jusqu'à ce que tout se soit légèrement tassé. »

« Valait-elle vraiment la peine de tuer mon père ? » demanda Drago à son ami. « Valait-elle vraiment la peine de gâcher notre amitié ? »

« Je suis désolé, Drago. » demanda Blaise, en regardant son ami dans les yeux pour la première fois.

« Je veux juste la vérité, Blaise. » implora Drago à son ami. « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Okay. Je vais tout te dire. » dit Blaise, en se préparant à dire à son ami la vérité sur la nuit de la mort de Lucius.

* * *

TADAAAAAMMMM ! Quel retournement de situation ! Qui y avait pensé ? Assez surprenant quand même ce rebondissement.

So, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? C'est le moment de laisser une review :) et moi je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Bonne semaine !

xXx

Aurea


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjourrrr ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Alors nous voici avec le dernier chapitre (il restera juste l'épilogue la semaine prochaine) de cette fic; chapitre dans lequel la vérité sera enfin révélée et où vous saurez comment s'est passé le meurtre de Lucius et qui en est l'auteur :)

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une excellent lecture :)

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire est de **_cleotheo_ **et les persos sont à **_JKR_**

* * *

**La vérité**

**D**rago regarda Blaise avec espoir, en se préparant à entendre les détails sur la façon dont son ami avait tué son père. Pendant un long moment, Blaise fut silencieux alors qu'il essayait de décider du meilleur moyen de raconter son histoire.

« Eh bien vas-tu parler ? » dit Drago d'un ton brusque, commençant à penser que Blaise n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Oui. J'ai promis de te dire ce qu'il s'était passé, et je le ferai. » dit Blaise doucement.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Blaise commença par revivre la soirée du Nouvel An et les événements qui l'avaient amené à être arrêté pour le meurtre de Lucius.

**oOo**

« Je vais bien Blaise, vas-y et prends à boire. » soupira Ginny alors qu'elle poussait doucement son petit-ami en direction des rafraichissements.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Blaise. Ginny ne voulait pas venir à la soirée et avait agis bizarrement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et Blaise se méfiait quant à la laisser seule.

« Oui, vas-y. » sourit Ginny et donna un bisou sur la joue de Blaise.

« Je reviens dans deux minutes. » dit Blaise, en s'élançant à travers le jardin et en gagnant l'autre côté du patio.

Comme il marchait en direction de la table des boissons, Blaise résista à l'envie de se retourner et de voir si sa petite amie allait bien. Cependant, quand il atteint la table sur laquelle se trouvaient les boissons, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. Blaise fronça les sourcils quand il tomba à l'endroit où se trouvait Ginny quand il l'avait quitté, en se tournant complètement et en observant le jardin à la recherche d'une tête rousse. Les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était aventuré de l'autre côté du jardin furent oubliées comme Blaise focalisa toute son attention pour rechercher sa petite-amie infidèle.

En tournant son attention vers les ombres projetées sur le grand Manoir, Blaise fut soulagé d'apercevoir le visage familier de sa petite-amie. Il fut moins soulagé quand il reconnut que le visage auquel elle parlait était celui de Lucius Malefoy. Jusqu'à présent, Blaise savait que Ginny et Lucius ne se voyaient l'un et l'autre que dans des soirées comme celles-ci et il ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle ils pourraient parler. Blaise se souvint ensuite que Lucius n'était pas un admirateur de la famille de Ginny, et malgré son changement d'attitude après la guerre, il avait peur que le vieux sorcier puisse manquer de respect envers sa petite-amie.

Soudainement inquiet à propos de sa petite-amie, Blaise commença à marcher vers les ombres, en gardant un œil sur Ginny et Lucius. Blaise avait à peine fait un pas quand il s'arrêta, choqué Lucius avait attrapé Ginny et l'emmenait dans le Manoir. Blaise aurait toujours été inquiet pour Ginny s'il n'avait pas vu la façon dont Lucius avait enlacé la main de Ginny et l'emmenait doucement en dehors de la fête, ils ressemblaient plus à un couple qu'à deux personnes échangeant des insultes.

Blaise resta debout pendant près de cinq minutes, en essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il se passait, ce n'est pas parce que Lucius n'avait pas emmené Ginny de force à l'intérieur qu'il ne l'a menaçait pas d'une quelconque façon. Malgré qu'il essaye de se dire qu'il s'était trompé, Blaise n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre, il était certain que sa première impression était juste. Peu importe combien cela semblait peu probable, Blaise était convaincu que quelque chose se passait entre Ginny et Lucius.

Ruminant toujours ce qu'il avait vu, Blaise commença à marcher en direction du Manoir. Une fois qu'il fut derrière la porte où il avait vu Lucius et Ginny entrer, il s'arrêta, en essayant de décider s'il devait entrer dans la maison. Une part de Blaise voulait retourner à la fête, en oubliant ce qu'il avait vu, mais une autre part de lui voulait désespérément voir ce qu'il se passait entre sa petite-amie et le père de son ami. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait, Blaise entra dans le Manoir calme, le bruit de la fête s'affaiblissant comme il progressait dans la grande maison.

S'arrêtant une minute pour s'orienter, Blaise essaya de trouver quelles pièces étaient les plus proches. Malgré qu'il soit très bon ami avec Drago, ses visites au Manoir ne se résumaient qu'à des fêtes, donc, excepté pour les salles de bain, il n'avait réellement aucune idée de l'endroit où trouver quelque chose dans cette grande maison. Blaise savait que le coin du Manoir dans lequel il se trouvait était la plupart du temps utilisé par Lucius et Narcissa donc, il supposa qu'il serait facile de trouver Ginny et Lucius.

Se mettant en route afin d'explorer les pièces voisines, Blaise prêta l'oreille pour entendre un quelconque bruit qui pourrait le mettre sur le bon chemin. Blaise espérait entendre une dispute qui pourrait affirmer que ses premières pensées étaient justes et qu'il y avait une parfaite explication pour que Lucius et Ginny aient disparu en se tenant la main. Malheureusement pour Blaise, le premier bruit qu'il entendit dans le calme du Manoir fut un faible gémissement.

Suivant le son, Blaise arriva dans un couloir désert, le gémissement étant de plus en plus audible dans le couloir et il savait qu'il avait trouvé sa petite-amie. Blaise se figea sur place comme il entendait le son caractéristique de deux personnes ayant une relation sexuelle. Blaise était avec Ginny depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait comme son pendant les rapports donc il était sûr que la femme qu'il entendait était elle. Blaise était toujours accroché à l'idée qu'il soit possible que Ginny puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lucius quand il entendit sa voix gémir le nom de sorcier blond.

Blaise voulant se retourner et partir, il vit cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes. En écoutant les gémissements de Ginny et Lucius dans la pièce voisine, Blaise s'effondra sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre le mur comme il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas entendre Ginny avec un autre homme mais il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter et d'essayer de voir si elle prenait plus de bon temps avec Lucius qu'avec lui.

Comme il écoutait les gémissements et les grognements dans la pièce d'à côté, Blaise savait que son cœur était brisé. Il avait toujours su que Ginny l'aimait moitié moins que lui l'aimait mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse le tromper, spécialement avec quelqu'un comme Lucius. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en songeant à la raison pour laquelle Ginny l'avait trompé avec Lucius. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Ginny, Blaise était pleinement conscient que la rousse avait le béguin pour Drago, il espérait juste que la raison pour laquelle elle était avec Lucius n'était pas car elle ne pouvait être avec Drago et donc, elle aurait décidé de coucher avec son père.

Blaise resta assis sur le sol pendant que le couple à côté finissait leur échange. Au son de Ginny criant bruyamment, il se remit sur ses pieds en chancelant. En fixant la porte devant laquelle il avait été amené et où se trouvaient Ginny et Lucius, il commença doucement à marcher en direction de la soirée. Blaise savait qu'il avait devoir affronter Ginny mais la seule pensée qu'elle était avec Lucius était trop pour lui, il sortit donc, les bruits de leur récente rencontre résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Blaise venait d'arriver au bout du couloir quand un grand cri le fit arrêter.

« Je ne le ferai pas. » entendit-il Ginny crier.

Blaise se retourna et revint à l'endroit où il était assis un peu plus tôt. Il supposa que Lucius ne devait pas avoir parlé assez fort pour qu'il l'entende car la voix suivante qu'il entendit était celle de Ginny.

« Tu ne peux pas juste m'utiliser comme cela, Lucius. » cria Ginny, clairement en colère. « Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux ranger quand tu en as assez. »

« Non, en effet. » acquiesça Lucius. Blaise se tenait maintenant derrière la porte et il pouvait clairement entendre le sorcier blond même s'il parlait d'une voix normale. « Tu es une erreur. »

« Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais une erreur il y a cinq minutes, quand tu m'as baisée sur ton bureau. » Blaise grimaça aux mots de Ginny.

« Si mais j'étais trop faible pour m'arrêter. » rétorqua Lucius et Blaise pouvait voir son petit ricanement qui accompagnait habituellement cette voix particulière. « Je savais que tu étais une erreur la première fois que j'ai couché avec toi et chaque fois depuis lors. Je regrette chaque instant où nous avons été ensemble. »

« Tu ne penses pas dire ça. » dit Ginny, luttant vraisemblablement pour ne pas pleurer. « Tu te souciais de moi, tu m'aimais. »

Blaise cessa de respirer quand il entendit la mention des Trois Mots de Ginny, cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un quelconque sentiment puisse être impliqué dans sa relation avec Lucius.

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. » Blaise entendit le rire froid de Lucius et il se demanda s'il avait couché pour se débarrasser de Ginny ou s'il ne s'était jamais occupé de la rousse.

« Bien sûr que si. » Blaise entendit à peine le murmure de Ginny alors qu'il était clair qu'elle pleurait.

« Non, je t'ai utilisée. J'ai pris mon pied à coucher avec une fille plus jeune que mon fils. » Blaise grimaça alors que Lucius narguait Ginny. « J'ai aimé le fait que chaque fois que je tombais sur ton pathétique père, j'aurais pu lui dire ce que je faisais exactement avec sa précieuse petite fille. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu le verras, tu pourras mentionner le fait que tu as mis sa fille enceinte. » rétorqua Ginny.

Blaise eut le souffle coupé, choqué alors que Lucius se moquait de la révélation de Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas le mien. » Blaise entendit Lucius dire, bien que cela ne semblait pas très convaincant. « Nous nous sommes toujours protégés, le bébé doit être celui de Blaise. »

« Non, c'est le tien. » Blaise pouvait entendre la voix jubilatoire de Ginny. « Le jour où tu es venu à l'appartement pour mettre un terme à notre relation, nous avons oublié de faire le sort de contraception. »

« Alors, tu vas t'en débarrasser. » gronda Lucius. « J'ai déjà un fils, et c'est plus qu'assez pour moi. Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec toi ou le bébé. »

« Ton bâtard. » cria soudainement Ginny.

Blaise sourit à l'entente de Ginny qui finalement était sortie d'elle-même. Son sourire faiblit quand il entendit un grand fracas suivit par un gémissement féminin. Terrifié par l'idée que Lucius ait blessé Ginny, Blaise entra en trombe dans la pièce, refroidi par la vue devant lui. Lucius était allongé face contre le terre, du sang s'écoulant d'une blessure à la tête, tandis que Ginny était debout près de lui, tenant une statue cassée.

« Par Merlin. » gémit Ginny, en laissant tomber la statue. « Je ne voulais pas faire ça. »

Toujours en transe, Ginny rejoignit son ancien amant. Blaise observa ce qu'elle allait faire et s'interposa, en la stoppant.

« Ginny, ne le touche pas. » dit-il.

« Il est blessé, nous devons l'aider. » dit Ginny, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le corps de Lucius.

« Je pense qu'il n'a plus besoin d'aide Gin. » dit Blaise avant de tendre prudemment la main pour sentir le pouls de Lucius. « Il est mort. » déclara-t-il, en ramenant doucement sa main.

Ginny éclata immédiatement en sanglots, en tombant à genou près de Lucius. Comme Ginny s'assit en pleurant, Blaise essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La seule pensée solide qui pouvait être présente à son esprit était que Ginny finirait en prison. Une idée inconsciente surgit soudainement dans sa tête, Blaise remit Ginny sur ses pieds, en la retournant de sorte qu'elle le regarde.

« Ginny tu dois rentrer à la maison. » dit Blaise fermement à sa petite-amie sanglotant. « Je veux que tu quittes la pièce et cherches directement une cheminée et que tu transplanes à la maison, je reviendrai dès que possible. »

« Je ne peux pas. » sanglota Ginny. « Et pour Lucius ? »

« Je vais gérer cela. » dit Blaise. « A moins que tu ne veuilles passer le restant de ta vie en prison, tu dois rentrer à la maison maintenant. »

Ginny regarda Blaise avec des yeux remplis de larmes, toujours réticente à partir. Blaise la poussa légèrement vers la porte où elle s'arrêta pour jeter un regard en arrière. Voir le corps de Lucius fut assez pour pousser Ginny à sortir de la pièce, avec un dernier regard à Blaise, elle se tourna et s'enfuit.

Une fois que Ginny fut partie, Blaise reporta son attention sur le désordre du bureau. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était mal mais il aimait Ginny et il ne pouvait pas rester là et la regarder être emmenée à Azkaban. En fermant rapidement la porte de sorte que personne ne puisse le voir accidentellement, Blaise répara magiquement la statue avec laquelle Ginny avait frappé Lucius et la remis à l'endroit où il pensait qu'elle se trouvait. Il avait également utilisé un sort pour enlever les empreintes dans la pièce qui puissent appartenir à Ginny ou à lui. En jetant une seconde fois un regard alentour, Blaise fut satisfait qu'il n'ait plus aucune trace que Ginny ait été dans la pièce et donc, il quitta le bureau, en s'assurant d'avoir fermé magiquement la porte derrière lui.

Blaise voulait désespérément suivre Ginny à la maison mais il savait que cela semblerait suspect s'ils disparaissaient tous les deux sans explication juste avant que le corps de Lucius ne soit découvert. Il regagna alors plutôt le jardin, en se demandant dans quelle direction il avait vu ses amis la dernière fois. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas bougé donc Blaise put aisément trouver Drago et Hermione. Après leur avoir dit que Ginny était retournée à la maison car elle ne se sentait pas bien, Blaise dit au-revoir à ses amis et regagna l'intérieur du Manoir pour qu'il puisse retourner à la maison.

En arrivant à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ginny, il trouva la rousse pelotonnée sur le sofa, sanglotant si fortement que son corps entier se secouait. En se dirigeant vers le sofa, Blaise s'assit près de Ginny et la prit dans ses bras, malgré qu'il soit blessé par ce qu'il avait découvert plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir sa petite-amie si bouleversée. Blaise tint Ginny pendant un long moment, alors qu'elle sanglotait toujours il n'était pas sûr si la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait était la terrible chose qu'elle avait fait ou à cause du fait qu'elle avait perdu son amant. Finalement, Ginny se calma assez pour lever le regard vers Blaise.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait. » murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi étais-tu là si vite ? »

« Je vous ai suivi toi et Lucius dans la maison. » dit Blaise. « J'allais partir quand j'ai entendu le début d'une dispute, je suis resté dans les parages où cas où les choses tourneraient mal. »

« Donc tu as entendu ce que je lui ai dit ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui. » acquiesça Blaise. « Es-tu sûre que le bébé est de Lucius ? »

« Je suis quasiment sûre oui. » soupira Ginny.

« Mais tu n'en es pas sûre à cent pour cent. Donc, il y a une mince chance que le bébé puisse être le mien ? » demanda Blaise avec espoir.

« Oui, il y a une petite chance mais je suis presque sûre que le bébé est de Lucius. Je suis vraiment désolée, Blaise. » dit Ginny doucement. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. »

« C'est entièrement ma faute, en réalité. » soupira Blaise. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te pousser dans une relation en sachant que tu voulais être avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Ginny avec méfiance, elle avait toujours pensé que personne ne connaissait son obsession passée pour Drago.

« Le fait que tu veuilles réellement Drago. » répliqua Blaise, stupéfait que Ginny puisse réellement penser qu'elle avait été discrète quant à son désir du blond. « Je savais déjà avant que je ne te le demandes, que c'était Drago qui t'intéressait, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu traînais toujours près de nous. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? » demanda Ginny.

« J'avais le béguin pour toi et j'espérais qu'avec le temps, tu puisses oublier Drago. » Blaise haussa les épaules. « C'était apparemment une mauvaise idée. »

« Non. » insista Ginny. « Je n'avais plus de sentiments pour Drago depuis des années. »

« Non, tu es partie avec son père. » Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler d'une voix amère.

« Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. » dit Ginny calmement, consciente que la situation se présentait mal.

« Tu sais Gin, à présent je n'en ai rien à faire de comment cela s'est passé. » dit Blaise. « Pour l'instant, nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir et ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. »

« Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait cela. » dit Ginny, en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

« Eh bien tu l'as fait et maintenant, nous devons accorder nos histoires. » dit Blaise, en reprenant le contrôle et en bougeant la tête de Ginny pour qu'elle lui fasse face. « C'est important Ginny, si nous merdons, nous serons arrêtés. »

« Pourquoi ne pas juste aller voir les Aurors et leur prétendre que c'était de la légitime défense ? » demanda Ginny, la perspective d'être enfermée plus tard la terrifiant réellement.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, pourtant. » signala Blaise, il n'avait pas été témoin de l'accident mais il en avait assez entendu pour savoir que Ginny avait lâché prise après que Lucius l'ait poussé à bout. « Dès que tu seras au tribunal et qu'ils utiliseront du véritaserum et verront tes souvenirs, la vérité pourrait être révélée. »

« Donc, que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Ginny. « Ils découvriront que c'était moi. »

« Non jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, ils ne le découvriront pas. » dit Blaise, un plan commençant à prendre forme dans son esprit.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Ginny.

« Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, pour l'instant nous devons être sûrs que nous racontions la même histoire pour ce soir. » dit Blaise. « Je pense que ce serait mieux si nous disons la vérité le plus possible. »

« Comment ferons-nous cela sans révéler ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? »

« Avant tout, je suis sûr que pendant l'enquête, ta liaison avec Lucius sera révélée et les Aurors voudront t'en parler. » dit Blaise, en notant que la rousse palissait à la pensée de l'interrogatoire des Aurors. « En admettant que tu as eu une liaison avec Lucius, tu peux même admettre ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir mais sois sûre de les laisser savoir que Lucius était en vie quand tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois. Tu diras ensuite que tu m'as dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien et tu es rentrée à la maison et je t'ai suivi un peu après. C'est l'histoire que j'ai dit aux gens avant de les quitter donc, s'ils demandent à nos amis, ils pourront corroborer cela. Ne révèles rien en ce qui concerne la grossesse, cela te donnerais un mobile s'ils savent que tu es enceinte et que Lucius voulait que tu te débarrasses du bébé. »

« Et s'ils ne croient pas ce que je leur dit ? » demanda faiblement Ginny.

« Je suppose que nous aurons au moins quelques jours avant qu'ils ne veuillent te parler, jusque-là, tu auras ton histoire et à moins que tu ne veuilles finir à Azkaban, tu seras convaincante. »

Ginny frissonna à la pensée de finir à Azkaban. Cependant, cette pensée que quiconque puisse lui coller la mort de Lucius sur le dos l'inquiéta, si elle devait s'en tirer avec ce qu'elle avait fait, une autre personne devait en payer le prix. Discrètement, elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à Blaise.

« C'est là où je veux en venir. » dit Blaise, cette partie de son plan était celle qu'il aimait le moins mais il devait la dire si Ginny voulait rester libre. « J'ai lancé un sort sur la statue que tu as utilisée pour frapper Lucius. Les Aurors feront un test dessus et ils découvriront que j'étais celui qui a lancé le sort. »

« Non, Blaise » Ginny secoua la tête. « Je ne te laisserais pas prendre la responsabilité à ma place. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. » gloussa Blaise sombrement. « Je vais d'abord avouer que j'ai tué Lucius mais seulement pour te donner assez de temps pour t'enfuir. »

« M'enfuir ? » Ginny poussa un cri aigu. « Comme s'enfuir ? Quitter le pays ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Blaise. « Je suis désolé Gin, mais c'est la seule option, à moins que tu ne veuilles aller au Ministère maintenant et tout confesser. » Blaise fit une pause, attendant jusqu'à ce que Ginny secoue légèrement la tête. « J'aimerai qu'il y ait une autre solution mais je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie en prison pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. De plus, je pense que Drago et Narcissa méritent de connaître la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour Lucius. »

« Et pour toi ? » demanda Ginny. « Tu vas surement avoir des ennuis pour ton mensonge. »

« Oui, mais il vaut mieux que je passe cinq ans à Azkaban que te voir là-bas pour le restant de ta vie. » dit Blaise doucement. « Sans compter ce qu'il pourrait arriver au bébé si tu es en prison. Dès qu'il sera né, il pourrait t'être pris et tu ne reverrais jamais ton enfant. Je sais qu'il n'y ait qu'une faible possibilité que le bébé soit le mien mais de toute façon, je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton bébé. »

« Je ne te mérite pas. » renifla Ginny, ses larmes étant revenus comme elle réalisait ce que Blaise était prêt à faire pour elle et son bébé pas encore né. Même si elle portait probablement l'enfant d'un autre homme, il était encore prêt à l'aider.

« Maintenant, nous devons parler de ton départ. » dit Blaise, faisant fi des déclarations de Ginny alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de comment réagir. « Viens avec moi. »

En levant Ginny du divan, il l'emmena dans leur chambre. Une fois dans la chambre, il la laissa devant leur garde-robe et poussa ses vêtements d'un côté, révélant une cachette secrète dans le mur.

« La combinaison est la date de mon anniversaire. » dit-il, en ouvrant la cachette et en entrant. « Quand le temps sera venu que tu partes, tu viendras dans la cachette et prendras cette enveloppe. »

« Que contient-elle ? » demanda Ginny comme Blaise lui montrait l'enveloppe bleue.

« Une adresse appartenant à un bon ami de mon beau-père, son nom est Tony. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement mais mon beau-père m'a donné cela et m'a dit de le contacter si j'avais des problèmes. » expliqua Blaise à Ginny.

« Je suppose que cet ami de ton beau-père est douteux. » dit Ginny.

« Probablement. » Blaise haussa les épaules. « Les affaires de mon beau-père n'étaient pas toujours légales. Mais la chose la plus importante est que je crois en lui donc je crois en ses amis. »

« Comment savoir s'il va nous aider ? » demanda Ginny, méfiante quant à accorder sa confiance à un étranger. « Vas-tu le contacter ? »

« Non. » Blaise secoua la tête et rejoignit la cachette, en sortant une boîte à bijoux noire. « Cette bague a appartenu à mon beau-père, tu la prends pour la montrer à Tony, cela prouvera que tu es bien celle que tu dis. »

« Qui dois-je dire que je suis ? Dois-je lui dire la vérité ? » demanda Ginny, vraiment gênée par la tournure du plan.

« C'est à toi de décider si tu dis la vérité à propos de ta fuite mais assures-toi de mentionner que tu es ma petite-amie et que c'est moi qui t'envoies. L'ami de mon beau-père lui a promis qu'il ferait attention à moi si j'avais besoin d'aide donc s'il sait qui tu es, il ne te laissera pas tomber. » dit Blaise comme il prenait la lettre et boite à bijoux des mains d Ginny et les replaçaient dans leur cachette. « Pourras-tu te souvenir de tout cela ? » demanda-t-il, en se retournant vers Ginny une fois la cachette refermée.

« Oui. Quand il sera temps que je fuies, je prendrais l'adresse et la bague et j'irai chercher de l'aide. » dit Ginny, en se demandant si elle aurait le courage de s'enfuir.

« Bien. Mais cependant, tu ne dois pas transplaner depuis la maison. » averti Blaise. « Va quelque part où il y a une zone de transplanage publique et utilise-la. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Ginny comme ils sortaient de la garde-robe et s'asseyaient sur le lit.

« Nous ne voulons pas que quelque chose aille mal. » Blaise haussa les épaules. « A la minute où je dirais la vérité, les Aurors se mettront à ta recherche. Si tu transplanes d'ici, ils pourront te suivre facilement, mais si tu transplanes d'un endroit public, ils ne pourront pas trouver où tu es. »

« Ils utiliseront surement le veritaserum sur toi pour obtenir l'adresse. » dit Ginny.

« Ils ne pourront pas l'utiliser pendant mon procès. » dit Blaise. « D'ici là, tu seras partie depuis longtemps et même quand ils trouveront l'adresse, je doute que Tony y sera encore. »

« Que penses-tu que l'ami de ton beau-père fera pour m'aider ? » demanda Ginny, voulant savoir à quoi s'attendre.

« D'après moi, il te procurera une nouvelle identité et t'emmènera quelque part où tu seras en sécurité. » dit Blaise.

« Et pour l'argent ? » demanda Ginny. « Cela semblerait suspect si je vide mon compte et qu'ensuite, je disparais. Par Merlin, cela semblera quand même suspect. »

« Pas nécessairement. Avant de partir, écris une note à tes parents leur disant que tu as besoin de partir avant que ta liaison avec Lucius ne devienne publique. Fais en sorte que cela passe comme si tu attendais que le tapage s'apaise avant de revenir. » dit Blaise. « Et pour l'argent, il y a un livret de banque dans la cachette, prends-le et donne-le à Tony, il ira le chercher pour toi. »

« Pour commencer, je ne peux pas prendre ton argent. » dit Ginny. « Et deuxièmement, comment sais-tu que ma liaison avec Lucius va devenir publique ? »

« Voyons Gin, tu sais aussi bien que moi que les commérages du département des Aurors à propos des affaires sont répandus. Il n'y a pas moyen que le fait que Lucius et toi aient été vu ensemble reste non révélé par les médias. » dit Blaise à Ginny. « Et pour l'argent, ce livret de banque est pour un compte étranger que mon beau-père m'a laissé, pour les urgences. Je veux que tu le prennes et que tu en fasses un bon usage. »

« Est-ce le même beau-père ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui, Carlos. » sourit Blaise tendrement. « Pour la plupart des maris de ma mère, j'étais gênant et ils ont essayé d'avoir affaire avec moi le moins possible mais Carlos m'a toujours traité comme son propre fils. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Ginny.

« Il est mort, pendant ma seconde année à Poudlard. » dit Blaise tristement.

« Je suis désolée, Blaise. » dit Ginny, en attrapant la main de son petit-ami. « Pour tout. Et spécialement pour te forcer à m'aider. »

« Tu ne me forces pas, Ginny. » dit Blaise. « Je fais cela parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu finisses à Azkaban. »

« Je ne l'oublierai jamais. » dit Ginny. « Et je te promets qu'un jour, je te revaudrai cela. »

« Cela ne sera pas possible Gin. » dit Blaise tristement. « Une fois que tu seras partie, il ne sera pas possible que tu reviennes et je ne saurais pas où tu seras. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu essaieras de surmonter cela et de vivre une vie profondément satisfaisante, si pas pour toi, au moins pour le bébé. »

Ginny acquiesça, des larmes coulant une nouvelle fois. Blaise étreignit Ginny une fois qu'elle fut calmée, il se délecta du sentiment de la tenir en sachant que, dans quelques jours, il ne pourrait plus jamais poser les yeux sur elle. Une fois que Ginny se fut suffisamment calmée, Blaise lui fit répéter de nouveau le plan. Le couple passa la majeure partie de la nuit à s'assurer que tous deux savaient ce qu'il allait se passer et quand.

**oOo**

**P**endant que Blaise racontait son histoire, les Aurors étaient entrés en action et, au moment où Blaise achevait de parler à Drago à propos de la nuit de la mort de Lucius, Bainbridge fut dans la pièce. Une fois que Blaise finit de parler, Bainbridge le remit à l'Auror présent dans la pièce et il l'emmena dans une autre salle d'interrogatoire où il serait ré-interrogé.

Drago et Hermione étaient tous deux choqués de ce qu'ils avaient entendus. Ils essayaient toujours d'assimiler le fait que Ginny n'était pas seulement l'assassin, mais qu'elle portait également l'enfant de Lucius. Drago essayait toujours de se faire à l'idée que dans quelques mois, il aurait probablement un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

« Je veux vous remercier d'avoir parlé à Blaise. » dit Bainbridge au couple dérouté. « Je sais qu'il a dit qu'il avait prévu de dire la vérité mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il nous a donné plus d'informations grâce aux personnes à qui il parlait. »

« Ce n'est rien, nous avions besoin de connaître la vérité. » dit Drago à l'Auror. « Bien que j'aurai aimé demander si la grossesse de Ginny puisse être gardée confidentielle. Mère a été assez blessée des actes de mon père, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qu'il a mis Ginny enceinte. »

« Bien sûr. » Bainbridge acquiesça, appréciant l'inquiétude de Drago envers sa mère. « Hormis les Aurors qui étaient présents aujourd'hui, personne n'aura connaissance de la grossesse. »

« Merci. » dit Drago, en attrapant la main de l'Auror. « Et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pendant l'enquête. »

« De rien. » dit Bainbridge. « Ce n'est pas encore fini, nous continuerons les recherches pour trouver Ginny. »

Drago acquiesça poliment à l'Auror et ils quittèrent tous les trois la salle d'interrogatoire. Tandis que Bainbridge gagnait l'autre salle pour réinterroger Blaise, Hermione et Drago quittèrent le département des Aurors.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils attraperont Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione, en pressant le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

« Non. Tu as entendu l'histoire de Blaise, ils ne la trouveront jamais. » commenta Drago, comme le couple pénétrait dans l'ascenseur doré qui était apparu devant eux.

« Cela sera si difficile pour Molly et Arthur. » soupira Hermione, en pensant combien les Weasley seront dévastés une fois que la vérité sera connue. Même si elle savait que cela serait plus dur pour eux s'ils savaient que Ginny était enceinte, non pas qu'ils puissent avoir connaissance de cette information sauf si elle était révélée publiquement.

« En effet, mais ils ont leur famille pour les soutenir. Et nous. » dit Drago, en prenant la main d'Hermione.

« Cela signifie-t-il que nous serons toujours amis avec les Weasley ? » demanda prudemment Hermione. « « J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus rien avoir avec eux après ce que Ginny a fait. »

« C'était Ginny qui avait une liaison avec Lucius et qui l'a tué. Sa famille n'est pas responsable de ses actes et je n'ai pas l'intention de les blâmer pour ce qu'elle a fait. » dit Drago. « A côté du fait qu'ils sont presque ta famille, Molly et Arthur ont été très gentils avec moi depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Ginny ruiner notre relation avec sa famille. »

Hermione sourit, heureuse que Drago ne tienne pas rancune envers le reste de la famille.

« Viens. » dit Drago, en emmenant Hermione en dehors de l'ascenseur et en gagnant la cheminée dans l'Atrium. « Nous dirons à mère les détails essentiels de ce que nous avons découvert, ensuite il sera temps de mettre ce merdier derrière nous et d'avancer dans nos vies. »

Hermione sourit une nouvelle fois comme elle suivait Drago dans les flammes vertes. Elle doutait que cela soit si facile de mettre le meurtre de Lucius derrière eux mais la chose la plus importante était que, même si cela sera difficile d'avancer, Hermione, Drago et Narcissa feront face ensemble, comme une famille.

* * *

So, vous connaissez enfin qui est le véritable coupable. Je dois dire que quand je l'ai traduit, je ne m'y attendais pas...

Alors, j'attends vos reviews : est-ce que vous aviez deviné ? Etes-vous surpris ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fic ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre :)

xXx

Aurea


	10. Epilogue

Bonjour Bonjour ! Voilà, on y est, dernier chapitre de cette fiction :)

Je vous retrouve plus bas pour vous donner la suite du programme...

Bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de _**cleotheo** _et les persos sont à **_JKR_**

* * *

**Dix-huit Mois Plus Tard**

**B**laise s'assit dans la petite salle alors que l'Auror en face de lui exposait les termes de sa libération. Blaise avait passé les quinze derniers mois à Azkaban pour sa participation dans la dissimulation du meurtre de Lucius et avoir aidé Ginny à échapper à la justice. Il ne sort maintenant qu'avec plusieurs restrictions pour reprendre sa liberté.

Pendant les trois mois précédant son procès, Blaise avait subi des heures d'interrogatoire alors que les Aurors cherchaient Ginny. Blaise avait refusé de leur donner l'adresse de l'ami de son beau-père mais, pendant son procès, quand on lui avait administré du Veritaserum, il avait donné à contrecœur l'adresse. Mais le temps que les Aurors arrivent sur place, Ginny s'était enfuie et il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle ou de l'ami du beau-père de Blaise. Blaise fut soulagé que Ginny se soit enfuie mais également inquiet que les Aurors puissent éventuellement l'attraper, même s'il n'y avait plus eu aucun signe de son ancienne petite-amie.

Blaise avait passé des heures à penser à Ginny tandis qu'il était enfermé. Même si elle était certaine que le bébé était celui de Lucius, Blaise avait gardé le faible espoir qu'il pourrait être de lui, comme il se demandait s'il avait un fils ou une fille quelque part dans le monde. Blaise savait que pendant les prochains mois, les Aurors surveilleraient chacun de ses déplacements et comportements mais quand il sera complètement libre et lavé de tout soupçon, il envisageait sérieusement d'essayer de trouver Ginny.

« Signez ici, ensuite vous pourrez partir. » dit l'Auror, en tendant un document à Blaise et en l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Blaise signa le document le liant magiquement avant de prendre son sac d'effets personnels. L'Auror rassembla les documents et emmena Blaise hors de la salle. L'Auror traversa les tunnels sinueux d'Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnent le bureau relativement clair de devant.

« N'oubliez pas de vous enregistrer auprès de nous chaque semaine. » dit l'Auror à Blaise.

Blaise acquiesça et se retourna, ses yeux analysant l'homme qui avait gentiment accepté de le laisser vivre avec lui pendant les prochains mois. Blaise sourit comme il apercevait la forme de Theo Nott debout, regardant à travers la fenêtre la sombre mer qui entourait la prison.

« Salut Blaise. » salua Theo comme il se retournait. « Es-tu prêt à partir ? »

« Oui. Merci beaucoup de faire cela. » dit Blaise. Il savait que sans l'offre de Theo pour rester avec lui, il n'aurait pas obtenu une libération conditionnelle.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est ce que font les amis. » répondit Theo. Il avait décidé de ne pas dire à Blaise que, si Drago n'avait pas été d'accord avec ce qu'il avait fait, il n'aurait jamais fait cette offre.

« Eh bien, j'apprécie quand même. » dit Blaise.

Theo acquiesça comme il tendit son bras à Blaise pour qu'il l'attrape. En attrapant fermement le bras de son ami, Blaise sentit le tiraillement familier du transplanage et quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouva debout dans l'environnement familier de l'appartement de Theo.

« J'ai préparé la chambre d'amis pour toi. » dit Theo. « Tu peux t'installer et je vais nous préparer à manger. »

Theo gagna la petite cuisine de l'appartement tandis que Blaise marcha vers la chambre d'amis du domicile de son ami. En posant le sac qu'il portait sur le lit, Blaise s'assit à côté et trouva sa baguette. Blaise tenait sa baguette pour la première fois depuis son arrestation, dix-huit mois plus tôt et cela semblait à la fois réconfortant et étrange de tenir ce long bout de bois. En regardant le reste de ses minables affaires dans son sac, Blaise les repoussa de l'autre côté, décidant qu'il n'avait rien qu'il voulait prendre.

En jetant un regard à travers la pièce, Blaise fut heureux de voir que Theo avait apporté quelques caisses de ses vêtements pour leur rangement. Après son arrestation, Blaise s'était arrangé pour que son appartement soit vendu et ses affaires soit mises en stockage dans la maison de sa mère. Quand Theo lui avait proposé un endroit où habiter, Blaise lui avait demandé si son ami pouvait reprendre quelques vêtements de chez sa mère. A l'époque, Blaise n'était pas certain si Theo aurait pu s'en occuper car sa mère était en lune de miel avec un autre de son intarissable réserve de maris.

En fouillant parmi les cartons, Blaise décida de se changer dans ses propres vêtements, il portait des vêtements de seconde main qu'il avait reçus à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Heureux de s'être changé dans ses propres vêtements, bien qu'ils soient légèrement plus larges puisqu'il avait perdu du poids en prison. Une fois changé, Blaise gagna la cuisine, juste comme Theo plaçait deux assiettes de sandwich sur la table.

« Merci. » dit Blaise, en s'asseyant à table comme Theo déposait deux verres d'eau.

Theo s'assit en face de Blaise et les deux hommes mangèrent en silence. Blaise avait quelque chose à demander à Theo, il espérait juste que son ami voudrait bien lui parler. Blaise attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de manger avant de poser les questions qu'ils voulaient demander.

« Je suppose que tu as des questions. » dit Theo, en rangeant la vaisselle avant de retourner à son siège. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Par où commencer ? » se questionna Blaise, une douzaine de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. « Pourquoi ne pas commencer par la famille de Ginny. Comment ont-ils réagi face à ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Pas bien. » soupira Theo, en pensant combien les évènements avaient brisé la famille très unie. « Avant tout, ils ont découvert que Ginny avait une liaison avec Lucius et ensuite, qu'elle l'avait tué. Je ne vais pas te mentir, Blaise, ils l'ont pris difficilement et ils ont essayé de s'en remettre. »

« Qu'ont-ils pensé de la fuite de Ginny ? » demanda Blaise. Il espérait que sa famille avait pu comprendre pourquoi il l'avait convaincu de fuir et qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

« Je ne sais sincèrement pas et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient fait l'un ou l'autre. » admit Theo. « Je pense qu'ils étaient soulagés que Ginny ne soit pas en prison mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient aimé le fait qu'elle fuie ses responsabilités. »

« Peut-être que je peux leur expliquer les choses, les aider à comprendre pourquoi elle a fui. » dit Blaise, en se demandant si parler à sa famille de son bébé pourrait les aider à comprendre.

« Non. » Theo secoua la tête. « Ils ne veulent pas te voir, Blaise. Ils savent que Ginny s'est mise toute seule dans ce merdier mais ils te reprochent de l'avoir aider à s'échapper. »

« Mais elle aurait pu finir à Azkaban. » protesta Blaise. « C'est certainement la meilleure solution. »

« Peut-être. » Blaise haussa les épaules. « Mais en s'échappant, elle ne peut jamais revenir, les Weasley ont perdu une fille et une sœur. »

Blaise acquiesça, n'ayant jamais réalisé le fait que les Weasley avait également perdu Ginny suite à ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être que leur parler du bébé n'était pas une bonne idée, puisque ce serait plus douloureux de savoir qu'ils avaient un petit enfant.

« Veux-tu que je te parle de nos autres amis ? » demanda Theo, voulant détourner la conversation de la famille de Ginny.

« Oui. » acquiesça Blaise. « Bien que j'espère qu'ils ont mieux été que toi. Cet endroit est exactement le même que la dernière fois où j'étais ici, je suppose que tu n'es pas encore installé. »

« Tu me connais, je préfère être libre et célibataire. » dit Theo avec une grimace. « Tout le monde s'est rapidement installé, peux-tu croire que je sois le seul célibataire parmi nos amis ? »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Blaise choqué. « Tu veux dire que même Greg a une petite amie. » Gregory Goyle était connu pour être timide avec les filles et Blaise ne l'avait jamais vu parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans le cercle de leurs amis.

« Ouai, elle s'appelle Joana. » acquiesça Theo. « Il vit avec elle au Pays-de Galle. »

« C'est bien pour Greg. » dit Blaise. « Et donc concernant chacun ? »

« Pansy et Harry vont se marier dans deux mois, c'est tout ce dont Pansy parle depuis plusieurs semaines. » dit Theo, en souriant à la pensée de son amie surexcitée. « Daphné et Seamus se sont enfuis ensemble il y a trois mois et Daph est enceinte de six mois. »

« Merlin, je ne peux pas croire qu'un de nos amis va avoir un bébé. » s'exclama Blaise.

« Ouai. » acquiesça Theo. « Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons à ce qu'il s'est passé. Luna et Ron ont emménagé ensemble il y a quelques mois et Luna a toujours Weasley sous sa coupe. Honnêtement, tu devrais voir le type, il ne peut même pas aller boire un verre sans vérifier d'abord qu'il y soit autorisé. »

Blaise rit à cette pensée alors que Theo continuait de lui raconter les vies de leurs amis. Irrémédiablement, Theo mentionna la personne que Blaise était plus qu'anxieux d'entendre.

« Et pour Drago ? » Finalement, la curiosité était devenue trop forte pour Blaise et il avait lui-même posé la question à propos de son ami. « Et Narcissa, comment vont-ils ? »

« Bien. » dit Theo prudemment. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé, Narcissa a vendu le Manoir et a emménagé dans une des plus petites demeures des Malefoy. Drago et Hermione ont également déménagé pour vivre plus près d'elle. »

« Drago et Hermione sont-ils mariés ? »

« Oui, c'est leur premier anniversaire de mariage ce week-end. » dit Theo. « Hermione est également enceinte depuis quatre mois. »

« Donc deux de nos amis vont avoir un bébé. » dit Blaise, heureux que son ami ait bien avancé dans sa vie. « Penses-tu que Drago voudrait me voir ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. » Theo haussa les épaules. « Il était d'accord que je te laisse vivre ici et il n'a jamais parlé méchamment de toi mais je n'ai aucune idée s'il voudrait te voir. »

« Pourrais-tu lui demander ? » demanda Blaise. « Je n'ai jamais réellement pu expliquer pourquoi j'ai aidé Ginny. J'espérais également reformer notre amitié, si c'est possible. »

« Je lui demanderai. » dit Theo en se levant. « Mais je ne lui mettrai pas la pression, s'il refuse, nous en aurons fini. »

« Merci Theo. » dit Blaise, en espérant que Drago accepte de le voir.

**oOo**

**L**e cri de Pepper aboyant furieusement indiqua à Drago que quelqu'un approchait de la maison. Sachant exactement qui il attendait, Drago attrapa le chien pour l'arrêter de sauter quand il ouvrira la porte d'entrée. Drago prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, dévoilant un homme sur lequel il n'avait pas posé les yeux depuis le jour au Ministère, quand il avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit de la mort de son père.

« Entre Blaise. » dit Drago, en invitant Blaise à entrer dans la maison.

Blaise entra dans le hall, en regardant prudemment le gros chien que Drago portait. « Merci d'avoir accepté de me voir. »

Drago acquiesça et libéra son Pepper captif, la chassant vers la bibliothèque où Hermione était.

« Suis-moi. » dit Drago, en se retournant et en revenant dans la pièce principale.

Blaise suivit Drago dans le salon, en jetant un coup d'œil à la maison parfaitement décorée. Bien que la maison soit sans aucun doute richement décorée, cela restait extrêmement chaud et accueillant. Blaise s'assit dans le fauteuil que Drago indiqua comme il décidait de ce qu'il allait dire, l'attitude calme et froide de Drago était assez déroutante et Blaise n'avait aucune idée de ce que son ami pensait.

« Je suis désolé. » lâcha Blaise. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir tout de suite dit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je ne peux pas être désolé d'avoir aidé Ginny à s'échapper. »

« Je comprends. » dit Drago, surprenant Blaise.

« Quoi ? » questionna Blaise. « Je pensais que tu allais me détester pour ce que j'avais fait. »

« Je ne te hais pas, Blaise. » murmura Drago, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je n'aime pas le fait que tu aies aidé l'assassin de mon père à s'échapper mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. »

« Vraiment ? Tu n'essaies pas juste d'être gentil avec moi ? » demanda Blaise, méfiant quant à l'approche bizarre de Drago dans la conversation.

« Depuis quand je dis des choses juste pour être gentil envers les gens ? » rit Drago. « Non, je le pense réellement. Je sais que tu as aidé Ginny parce que tu l'aimes et qu'elle porte potentiellement ton enfant. Dans ta position, j'aurai probablement fait la même chose. »

« Merci Drago, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi que tu comprennes. » dit Blaise.

« Je peux comprendre, ma mère cependant n'est pas aussi compréhensible que moi. Elle n'est pas heureuse de ce que tu as fait. » dit Drago à Blaise.

« Je suis désolé, si je pouvais faire quelque chose, j'irai et m'excuserai personnellement mais je suppose que ce serait mieux pour Narcissa si je reste en dehors. » dit Blaise.

« Oui, en effet. » dit Drago. « En fait, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes loin de nous tous. »

« Je pensais que tu me pardonnerais. » s'exclama Blaise, choqué que Drago ne veuille apparemment plus rien à voir avec lui.

« Comprendre n'est pas pardonner. » dit Drago. « J'aurai aimé dire que je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait et que nous puissions immédiatement redevenir amis, mais je ne le peux pas. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu as fait. En espérant qu'un jour, je puisse passer au-dessus, mais pour l'instant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne voyons plus. »

« Je comprends. » dit Blaise, en se levant. « Je vais partir maintenant, merci d'avoir parlé avec moi. »

« C'est quelque chose qu'il fallait faire. » dit Drago, en se levant et en marchant avec Blaise en dehors de la pièce.

« Je l'apprécie. » dit Blaise comme il sortait de la maison de Drago. « Et félicitations pour le mariage et le bébé. »

« Merci. » Drago sourit tristement à son ancien ami. Il espérait qu'un jour il pourrait redevenir ami avec Blaise, mais pour l'instant, sa traitrise était encore trop récente.

Après avoir dit un dernier au revoir à Blaise, Drago partit à la recherche de sa femme. Avant son entrevue avec Blaise, il savait qu'Hermione était dans la bibliothèque et Drago aurait parié qu'elle y était encore. Bien sûr, quand il entra dans la bibliothèque, il trouva Hermione pelotonnée dans le divan, la tête de Pepper appuyée sur ses jambes comme elle lisait.

« Comment ça a été ? » demanda Hermione, relevant le regard comme elle sentait la présence de Drago dans la pièce.

« Bien. » soupira Drago, en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme. « Nous avons un peu parlé, je pense qu'il a compris pourquoi je ne peux pas encore lui pardonner. »

« Je suis sûre que oui. » dit Hermione, en prenant la main de Drago. « La plupart des gens dans ta situation ne lui aurait même pas parlé, ils auraient été toujours en colère par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« C'est difficile d'être en colère quand tu comprends pourquoi il l'a fait. » dit Drago. « J'aurai fait exactement la même chose pour toi. »

Hermione sourit, sachant que Drago disait la vérité. « Heureusement, ce n'est quelque chose pour laquelle nous devons nous inquiéter. »

« Oui, nous sommes assez heureux pour être ensemble. » dit Drago, en enroulant son bras autour d'Hermione, alors qu'elle se blottissait plus étroitement contre lui.

« Je vais te rappeler combien tu es heureux la prochaine fois que tu te plaindras à propos de mes mouvements pendant la nuit. » s'exaspéra Hermione. Sa grossesse la rendait très agitée pendant la nuit et Drago se plaignait constamment car elle dérangeait son sommeil.

« Je sais exactement combien je suis heureux de t'avoir toi et la petite princesse que tu portes. » dit Drago, en embrassant affectueusement le sommet de la tête d'Hermione.

« Princesse, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que le bébé soit une fille ? » demanda Hermione, en regardant son mari.

« Intuition. » dit Drago, avec un air coupable.

Hermione s'assit et lança un regard furieux à son mari. « Drago Malefoy, dis-moi que tu n'as pas soudoyé le guérisseur pour qu'il te dise le sexe du bébé après que nous en ayons discuté et décidé d'attendre. »

« Je n'aurais pas dit soudoyé exactement. » dit doucement Drago. « Plus je lui ai demandé vraiment gentiment. »

« Honnêtement, tu es pire qu'un petit enfant qui ne peut pas attendre Noël et qui va regarder ses cadeaux. » dit Hermione, en se rasseyant près de son mari.

« Désolé, je sais que nous avions décidé d'attendre mais j'étais si excité. » supplia Drago à sa femme pour qu'elle lui pardonne. « En plus, pense à combien il sera plus facile de décorer la chambre d'enfant maintenant que nous savons que nous allons avoir une fille. »

« Je suppose. » soupira Hermione, admettant que Drago marquait un point.

« Je suis pardonné ? » demanda Drago à sa femme qui semblait toujours légèrement fâchée contre lui.

« Pas encore. Je pense que tu vas passer le reste du week-end à te racheter. » sourit Hermione diaboliquement avant de rapprocher Drago et de joindre leurs lèvres.

Drago sourit d'un air satisfait à travers leur baiser alors qu'il rapprochait sa femme de son corps. Il n'avait aucun problème pour se racheter auprès d'Hermione, en fait, c'était quelque chose qu'il attendait avec impatience.

**oOo**

Dans un petit café de plein air dans le sud du Brésil, une femme bronzée de cheveux noirs était assise en train de lire la dernière édition du journal anglais. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta assise à regarder la photo du récent libéré Blaise Zabini entrant dans le Ministère de la Magie pour s'enregistrer au département des Aurors. En soupirant fortement, la femme plia le journal, lança de la monnaie sur la table pour payer sa boisson avant de se lever. En rassemblant ses affaires, elle commença à marcher vers la plage voisine.

Se tenant debout sur la plage, en regardant le vaste océan, Ginny Weasley songeait aux personnes qu'elle avait laissées derrière elle. Pas un jour ne passait sans que Ginny ne rate ses amis ou sa famille mais voir que Blaise était rentré à la maison lui rappelait combien elle était seule. Elle avait une nouvelle identité, un travail et une maison au Brésil mais elle n'était toujours pas assez en sécurité dans sa nouvelle vie pour risquer de devenir plus proche de quelqu'un. Avec ses longs cheveux roux coupés à longueur d'épaule et teints en bruns foncés et son corps bronzé, elle ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'elle avait été avant mais Ginny était toujours paranoïaque si elle devenait amie avec quelqu'un qui pourraient voir une ressemblance avec la criminelle recherchée qu'elle était.

Après que Blaise ait été arrêté, Ginny avait parfaitement suivi ses directives. Elle avait saisi ce dont elle avait besoin pour sa sécurité et avait fui vers un bar sorcier populaire avec un réseau de cheminée publique. Ginny attendit jusqu'à ce que le réseau de cheminée ait été utilisé de façon régulière avant de se glisser dans la file et de s'extirper hors du bourbier où elle était. Une fois qu'elle était arrivée chez l'ami du beau-père de Blaise, l'histoire entière était sortie et elle raconta tout à Tony. Tony avait été incroyablement serviable et ne jugea pas une seconde Ginny pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Dans les jours qui suivirent son arrivée chez Tony, Ginny s'était trouvée avec une nouvelle identité et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Moins d'une semaine après avoir quitté l'Angleterre, Tony l'avait emmenée au Brésil où il l'avait installée dans un joli appartement avec vue sur mer et lui avait procuré un emploi. Depuis lors, Ginny n'avait plus revu Tony mais elle lui était immensément reconnaissante.

Une chose que Tony avait faite pour elle était d'être sûr qu'elle reçoive quotidiennement les journaux anglais. Durant les semaines après son arrivée au Brésil, Ginny tomba sur de nombreux articles concernant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucius et sa participation dans l'affaire. Elle était souvent tombée en larmes alors qu'elle voyait les photos de sa famille harcelée par la presse à la suite de sa disparition. Ginny avait également suivi le procès de Blaise, son cœur se tordant de douleur alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait toujours eu un homme parfait, elle avait juste été trop stupide pour le voir. Ginny se sentit extrêmement coupable quand son ancien petit-ami fut condamné à vingt mois de prison à Azkaban.

La seule éclaircie pour Ginny dans ce bourbier fut quand elle put lire un article concernant la vie personnelle de ses amis ou de sa famille. Elle fut ravie quand quelque chose de bien arrivait à chacun d'entre eux. Ginny avait tout lu à propos de la relation croissante de Ron avec Luna et elle fut ravie de lire la demande en mariage d'Harry à Pansy. Ce qui lui plut plus que tout fut quand elle lut quelque chose à propos de Drago et Hermione, elle admira pendant des heures la photo du magnifique mariage qu'ils avaient publié et fut enchantée par la récente annonce que le couple attendait un bébé. Ginny fut également ravie d'apprendre que Narcissa était revenue à ses œuvres de charité et avançait dans sa vie.

L'autre embellie dans la vie de Ginny était son fils âgé de onze mois, Thomas. En sortant son bébé de sa poussette, elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris qui brillait gaiement comme elle lui accordait de l'attention. Avec ses cheveux blond pâles et ses yeux gris lumineux, Thomas était sans aucun doute le fils de Lucius. Malgré la fin tragique entre elle et son ancien amant, Ginny était toujours heureuse d'avoir un souvenir de leur relation.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs de ses amis et sa famille, Ginny s'assit sur la plage pendant un long moment, observant comme le soleil commençait finalement à descendre derrière l'horizon. Elle se sentit horrible pour toute la peine et les souffrances qu'elle avait causés mais, en se tenant debout sur une plage isolée dans le Sud de l'Amérique avec son fils, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante que Blaise l'ai assez aimée pour la sauver d'une vie en prison.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir suivie sur cette fic. Concernant celle-ci, d'ailleurs, l'auteur (**cléotheo** je le rappelle) a écrit une suite que je suis en train de traduire. Je compte donc publier cette suite mais je ne sais pas vous dire quand précisemment (j'ai bien avancé dans la traduction mais je préfèrerai être encore un peu plus loin avant de la publier).

Si vous voulez donc connaître la suite de l'histoire, soyez attentif, elle arrivera dans peu de temps...

Merci encore pour votre suivi, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu... Merci également pour tous ceux/celles qui ont laissé une review, cela fait toujours plaisir de connaître l'avis des gens sur une histoire :)

A bientôt

xXx

Aurea


End file.
